Vindicated
by AflourescentAdolescent
Summary: A story of two werewolf brothers who return to their childhood hometown in search for redemption but in their own ways. Rickey Stones, to become a better person and Riley Stones who wants to learn the true meaning worth. These brothers quickly get caught up in the danger that floats around Beacon Hills. Rated T for now but subject to change for later chapters. Stainless Stones V2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Again

**Hey guys, fellow readers and what not.**

**I've decided to redo the fanfic but before you all get upset I will leave the other open but I will no longer work on it.**

**The reason for this is so that you guys can compare and contrast the two versions!**

**Now before we get to it I must say that I own nothing but my own O.C's**

**The stories Banner was made by your truly... monkeygonetoheaven.**

**Think of this as reboot you guys.**

**I appreciate the ones who will understand and chooses to read the new updated (and better) version of Stainless Stones which is now called Vindicated.**

**If you don't know what that word means I suggest you look it up!**

**The word serves a lot more than just being a beautiful unique title.**

**Also the music will be a tad bit different from the original.**

**You know the drill (*) when the song starts.****The songs are also listed in order that they play as well!**

**Songs:**

**My Chemical Romance - Teenagers**

**Dashboard Confessional - Belle Of The Boulevard (this song does play twice)**

* * *

><p>**"Just flash that lady killer smile of yours and you'll be fine!" Rickey Stones exclaimed as he playfully pinched Riley's cheek.<p>

He was trying to build his younger brother's confidence: starting a new school was never easy.

But Riley wasn't enjoying Rickey's playful ways, with a groan he tore his eyes away from the passenger window and looked to his older brother."Can this please be our final move?"  
>Rickey could see the frustration in his younger brother's eyes, the boys have been practically all over the country on the run and Riley was growing tired of the constant moving.<p>

Rickey drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he checked out his reflection in mirror "I can't make any promises, let's talk about this later. For now I need to go look for a job or Anna won't allow me back in the house."

Riley couldn't help but to snicker at his brother's situation, he knew how stern Anna could be.

" Just flash that lady killer smile of yours and you'll be fine." Riley mocked his older brother's words as he got out of the car.  
>"Smart ass." Ricky mumbled under his breath.<br>Riley pulled the straps of his backpack over his shoulders as he looked at the large school, waiting for him.  
>Rickey pulled down the window for last second advice "If any of the teachers give you shit, just tell them who you're related to." Rickey gave his brother a quick wink and drove off, the sound of his laughter fading into the distance.<p>

He remembered hearing stories from Anna about how terrible of a student Rickey use to be, in fact he was so bad that the teachers were crying tears of joy once he graduated.

Riley didn't want to live off of his older brother's reputation so he decided not to speak of his brother… to anyone.

After gazing at the large school for a few seconds and inhaling the fresh air he began to wonder what life would be like here back in Beacon Hills.

The last time he was in this small town was when he was just learning how to walk, he had moved with his step mother Abigail across the country.

For a while he was separated from his beloved older brother and couldn't remember much of his biological mother except the fact she had abandon him and left with his sister at a young age as well.

Riley never understood why Ricky wanted to come back here, was it for a new start? Was he that home sick? Or was he on a hunt for a pack.

It took all but a few seconds in the hallways until all eyes were on him, the new boy has arrived.

Holding his head high with a plastered smile Riley strutted down what seemed to be a never ending hall. But deep down the boy was nervous as ever, he hated starting over and most of all he hated being a new kid.

"Gotta' start somewhere." He murmured to himself.

After searching for a few minutes he found his locker, right next to a water fountain. As he was turning his combo he felt the hairs on his arms stand on meone was watching him.  
>With a sly glance to the right he noticed two boys watching him. One had a brown buzz cut and a lanky figure, his mouth slack jawed as he watched Riley with curious eyes. The other had dark brown hair and a tanner complexion, his hawk like stare made Riley feel uneasy.<p>

Riley narrowed his eyes at the two, not scared to break eye contact.  
>"Oh my god, Scott… he's looking over here." Said the one with a buzz cut.<p>

He tried whispering over to the boy next to him but was freaking out instead.

"Stiles…" the one named Scott whispered "I can see that."

Riley stared down the one named Scott, neither of them blinking, neither of them moving. In that moment they both understood, they both knew each other's secrets.  
>Rickey turned his head forward, breaking the stare down and continued his walk to the office.<p>

"Is everything okay?" Stiles asked Scott.

Not once did Scott remove his cold gaze from the boy, even after he had walked off, watching him as he disappeared in the crowd of teenagers.

As the smiling boy continued his journey down the schools long halls he had noticed a certain girl who stood against a locker with olive green eyes, creamy skin and hair that was the color fall leaves.

She wasn't alone though, she had seemed to be talking to a boy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

The sight of the girl made the boy mouth hang open.

He could feel nothing but lust taking over his body and she was something he just had to have.

"That's Lydia Martin. Also known as the queen bitch of Beacon Hills High." Riley had sprung around to see yet another stunning girl with shockingly bright blue eyes that stuck out like no others.

She had warm dark chestnut wavy hair that rested well past her shoulders.

"And from the looks of it you must be Riley Stones: the new boy?" she said never letting go of her smile.

There were gorgeous girls all over the school, he had no clue where to start.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he gave the girl a smug grin.

She snickered a bit before answering the boy "because you're new."

As she walked past the boy she took a glance back at him with a coy smile "are you coming?"

"I think I'm going to like it here." He thought aloud.

He had figured she was going to be the one who would show him around the school and escort him to all of his classes.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills High: home of the Beacon Hills Cyclones." She said.

"Cyclones? How intimidating" Riley said with a real lack of enthusiasm.  
>The girl turned around, her hair whipped against her cheek as her smiling eyes found Riley's "Ever been stuck in one? I'm sure it's far from fun."<br>Riley's eyebrow hitched up, he figured he might give it a shot. "And if I were to get caught in one, would you save me?"  
>Her eyes narrowed, but her smile remained "Highly unlikely." With that she turned around and continued to walk.<br>Like a dimly lit match he was put out.  
>Trying to regain himself from rejection he changed the subject "So where do I sign up to join the football team?"<br>She snorted with laughter as they continued their journey "Football? There is no football here, all the school's money goes into Lacrosse."

Riley was now even more confused, he had never gone to a school that focuses on Lacrosse.

His passion lied in several of things, be never once did lacrosse come across his mind.

He grew up playing soccer up until the age of ten then soon not to soon after when he slowly got into martial arts and kick boxing, of course he tried other sports in between but could never stay interested.

"It's the "football" of our school." She said with air quotes.

They came to a stop right next to a class room.  
>"This is where we part." She said as she slinked off in the opposite direction.<br>He watched her walk away, a little saddened he didn't get the chance to thank her.  
>Walking into his classroom he was greeted by a tall slender built pale man who wore thick rimmed glasses.<p>

It was Riley's first day but the man gave him chills running down his spine just whenever he would make eye contact with him.

"You must be Riley Stones." He said in a monotone voice, devoid of all excitement.

"Y-yes sir." He said as his words began to stumble upon each other.

"I am your chemistry teacher, Mr. Harris."  
>Riley extended his hand to shake.<p>

With a scowl on his face Mr. Harris looked down at Riley's hand, like it was covered in an unidentified exotic strain of bacteria.

He never shook Riley's hand, instead he crossed his arms "for the sake of every teacher here, I hope you're nothing like your brother…Mr. Stones."  
>Before Riley could open his mouth to defend himself, Mr. Harris shouted "Stilinski, raise your hand."<p>

Just like that, the boy with the buzz cut had shot his arm up like a missile, nearly falling out of his seat.

The rest of the class watched as they tried suppressing their laughter.

"In front of Mr. Stilinski is where you'll be seated, until otherwise." He said with his stern voice and creepy smile

Riley didn't get a supernatural feeling from the man but it was his creepy vibe that caused Riley to stay alarmed around the guy.

He headed to his seat noticing that he sat right behind the strawberry blonde that he saw earlier, then to his left was the girl who had guided him to his class while on his right was the boy who he did give Riley a supernatural vibe.

Riley didn't say a word as he sat in front of Stiles, it was then he noticed the boy Scott was in the class room as well. He could feel Scott's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head "That's it, the battle for dominance has begun." He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>**Rickey sat in his black 1969 Chevy black Camaro convertible, gazing in his mirror spiking his hair to his approval in a parking lot.<p>

"Okay Rickey, you got this." He gave himself a pep talk.

"Walk in there and show'em how badass you are!" he said as he left the car, wearing his dark gray leather jacket and dark blue fitted Arizona jeans.

He covered his eyes with his favorite pair of sunglasses and began flashing his famous million dollar smile as he entered a local vintage style bar.

It was exactly how he remembered the place: dark, brooding, yet elegant.

"Hey Sidney, I'll take the reg." he greeted while wearing his smile proudly towards the older bartender.

"I see you're still wearing that devilish smirk." She greeted back to the boy.

"Don't complain lady, this "devilish smirk" won me the love of my life." He fired back at the bartender. The bartender smirked as she placed a small glass full of clear liquid.

"Maybe you should go and find a job instead of getting drunk… in the daytime." Sidney commented.

"Shush Sid, I'm miserable and besides I'm paying you to pour me drinks, not hand me down life lessons from your godly cloud of judgment." He smiled as he chugged the glass empty but before the liquid could hit the back of his throat he had quickly spat it back out all over the counter.

"What is this!? It tastes like piss." Ricky exclaimed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.  
>The bartender leaned in close for a whisper "It's called water, you should try it some time."<br>Ricky rolled his eyes as he tried to grab a bottle over the counter, only to get his hand slapped away.  
>" Anna called me already, you're not allowed to have a drink till she says otherwise." Sidney said "I would say sorry, but you and I know I'm not."<p>

Rickey quickly took down his sunglasses to glare the bartender in her dark brown eyes.

"How much is she paying you?" he hissed at the black haired girl "I'll pay double." He insisted as he fished in his pocket.

Sidney began to laugh " keep your money, did you forget we were best-friends in high school?"

"Of course not" The boy was lying, he really had forgotten how many friends Anna had back in high school, since she was once a well-known student during her high school days. Most of Anna's friends were preppy, yappy, and too perky, Sidney was the only one Ricky could stand to be around.

"This will be our little secret! I won't tell her you were here but you have to go now, love." She gave her old friend a warm pleasant smile.

Beautiful indeed she was, she had big bright blue eyes, black raven hair that went past her back, and a round youthful face. Most people wouldn't expect the number of tattoos covering her right arm.

* * *

><p>At Beacon Hills High, it was lunch time for Riley and he stood in the school cafeteria like a lost puppy with his dark brown eyes scanning across the place in search for a table.<p>

"Hey new boy!" he heard a familiar voice call out, it was just the girl from earlier.

She was inviting the lonesome boy over towards her table which seem to be crowded of teens who seemed to all be in the same clique: the popular ones.

"Everyone this is Riley, make him feel welcome." She smiled to the group but instead everyone exchanged an awkward glance amongst each other.

"I'm Allison." A girl with dark long hair and doe colored eyes greeted the boy first.

"This is Lydia," she pointed to a strawberry blonde Riley spotted earlier. Lydia paid no attention to the boy, instead she was picking through her salad and smiling towards a blonde blue eyed male.

"That's Jackson and over there is Danny." Allison smiled pointing over to two boys who sat close to each other snickering.

Riley was easily able to tell they were talking about him but wouldn't cause a scene… at least not on his first day.

"If you have any questions then feel free to come ask me!" the girl said with an extended smile.

Riley held his lunch tray in his hands glancing over towards the two boys from earlier.

The boy began to watch as the two dashed from their lunch table and exited the cafeteria, he had the feeling that something wrong.

"Actually I do have a question." Riley smirked as he turned towards the boys once more.

"Those two, who are they?" he asked without hesitation.

"I've never seen those boy's in my life." Lydia whispered.

"I have," Jackson started "those are the teams' benchwarmers!" the blonde jock then shot into laughter alongside his friend Danny.

"Don't mind him, he's an ass." Allison rolled her eyes.

"Figured." Riley thought to himself.

"And their names are Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski." Said the blue eyed girl.

" Do I get to know your name now?" Riley asked in a honeyed tone.

She gave the boy a coy smile before answering, "Viola, your future class president."

A grin had spread across the boy face.

* * *

><p>Rickey stood at the edge of suicide hill looking over Beacon Hills as the warmth of the air softly brushed his cheeks and blew his hair backwards.<p>

He wore a smile that pierced through the wind.

He was actually there reminiscing on a conversation he and Anna had the day they met.

_The air was cold that night and everything was in silence except for the late night crickets maybe some birds flapping their wings to get by._

** Rickey was jogging through the woods one late night when his instinct became alarmed, he could hear the rapid heartbeat of another not too far from his location.

He could also hear the soft sobs of a female.

Out of curiosity the boy silently headed towards the girls location: she stood facing the edge of the hill with her arms spread apart as if she was ready to take flight.

Her dark burgundy hair gently whipped about as the breeze picked up, her whole slim body shivering with fear.

The boy wasn't sure but she seemed to be a high school student who went to his school.

"Hey!" he called out to the girl.

"Go away!" the girl responded with a weary voice.

Even though her voice was weary and weak from the sobbing Rickey could tell just by her voice who she was: Anna Campbell. Part of Beacon Hills High's elite popular group, a group he would never be part of.

"Anna?" Rickey called out once more.

"I said leave!" she hissed at the boy but Rickey only smirked and began to walk closer.

"Don't tell me the stunning Anna is going jump off of Suicide Hill?" he said jokingly.

"What does it matter to you anyway?" she shouted at the boy.

Ricky tapped his chin "You know on second thought…I guess I don't" he replied nonchalantly with a grin.

Just then the burgundy colored hair girl had turned to face the boy with her bloodshot red eyes but the real color had stuck out so perfectly, her baby blues.

She indeed had the face of an angel, perfect untouched skin, and a smile that made him weak in the knees.

"It's a long way down and you might not survive." Rickey said jokingly, of course he knew she wouldn't survive but he was more interested in trying to get a broken girl to smile.

"And I don't think you want to go through with it." Rickey continued.

Anna's eyebrows pinched together "Oh yeah?" she turned around, facing the edge once more.

"You're Anna, you don't take easy ways out of life… Life is always hard for the belle of boulevard." The boy quoted.  
>"You don't know me." She snapped.<br>Ricky stood right next to her "You're right, I don't. Although I can tell you're a real stubborn girl."  
>She shot dagger like stares at him.<br>Rubbing his hands together eagerly he stepped closer to the edge " Guess if you can't beat 'em, join em."  
>"What are you doing?" she asked, eyes full of worry.<br>He grabbed her hand softly "On the count of three, we jump."  
>She swallowed hard as she shook her head.<br>"One." He looked into her baby blue eyes, the look of fear had escaped her.  
>"two" she squeezed his hand tighter as she bit the bottom of her lip.<br>"thr-"  
>"Wait!" she screamed as she pulled him back, away from the edge. The two of them stumbled backwards as her little fingers tightly clutched at his hoodie. They were chest to chest as she was trembling, breathing hard from the fear of almost jumping. She looked over the twinkling lights of the city below, as he looked to her with a smile.<p>

"Who are you?" she asked the boy.

"Ask me tomorrow, in school." With that he left her there, leaving her for a reason to live for at least one more day.

Rickey threw his hoodie on as he began to jog back home, leaving Suicide Hill.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to my good friend who revised and helped me with reediting the first chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Rickey The Legend

_Chapter 2: Rickey The Legend_

**Here's Chapter 2, I want to thank my friend Monkeygonetoheaven who helped me with this chapter.**

**I plan to release a chapter every week, once week but I'm going to try and release another as soon as possible so that we can move on to the story.**

**Anyway leave a review/comment/criticism of what you think so far.**

**Anyway the songs starts when you see "**"**

**Enjoy!**

**Cold War Kids - Hospital Beds**

**Charlene Soraia - Where you will go**

_"Well can you describe the feeling?" the lanky best friend asked.  
>"It's not good." Scott shook his head "Not good at all..."<br>"Well are you...you know?" Stiles asked.  
>"What?" asked Scott, as he gave his friend a confused glare.<br>Stiles nudged his shoulder as his eyebrows danced up and down "You know." followed by two winks.  
>Scott almost jumped out of his seat "Ew! Gross Stiles!" Scott whispered loudly with an incredulous look on his face.<br>Shrugging his shoulder Stiles let out a scoff "I'm just saying, you're my best friend, I support whatever gender you are batting for."  
>With that he popped a french fry in his mouth.<br>Before Scott could manage a comeback he gripped his hip and let out a groan of pain.  
>Stiles quickly became alarmed as he spat out his fry "Whoa dude, you're not looking too great, you look like you are in labor."<br>"I'm not feeling great either." Scott said through gritted teeth. He felt like his insides were about to explode like shards of glass  
>dancing in his belly.<br>But with Stiles' relentless case of A.D.D he had soon forgotten his best friend; he couldn't help but to do a double take as he caught  
>He then noticed Lydia's entire table had their a cold stare on the two boys.<br>"Hey uh, Scott? Remember that cute girl Allison? She's sort of looking at us." Stiles whispered under his breath.  
>He hardly had time to finish his sentence when Scott yanked him by the collar with a low growl "Bathroom, now!"<em>

_Stiles dropped to the floor and checked under each bathroom stall to make sure the coast is clear as Scott pulled up the hem of his shirt, and removed the bandaging that covered his bite mark. _

_The bite bled as it was bright red and inflamed, almost like an infection.  
>Stiles' face cringed as he examined it "That's pretty nasty."<br>"IT HURTS!" Scott cried out as he began punching the wall, sending spider web like cracks into the tiles. His hopes of easing the pain were of no use.  
>Stiles stumbled backwards as he raised his hands to protect himself, he watched in horror as his friend pounded the wall over and over.<br>His eyes traveled down Scott's abdomen to see the bite had completely vanished "Scott! It healed!"  
>"What?" Scott looked down in disbelief, the wound was gone as if it was never there.<br>Stiles walked closer "Weird..."  
>"What's weird?"<br>"My best friend is a werewolf." He said with a short laughter.  
>Scott then rolled his eyes in annoyance as he splashed water on his face.<em>

* * *

><p>**His first day of school was just about over, except for one more class to go.<br>He asked Viola about the teacher, her response was "He's a complete jerk, a loud jackass who is the very bane of every adolescent who has ever attended Beacon Hills High." of course she finished her sentence with an innocent smile.  
>Riley gulped hard, clearly Viola had a distaste for the man; and she seemed to like everybody.<br>With nervous jitters and a bowling ball in the pit of his stomach Riley entered the class room, only to see a man with a coach whistle around his neck.  
>Riley tried to tip toe to an empty seat but the whistle went off right by his ear, causing him to drop his books on the floor.<br>The high pitched sound was echoing in his ears, he swore his ear buds were destroyed as he bent over to pick up the mess.  
>"You're late!" the man shouted.<br>So far Viola's assessment of the man was correct.  
>"S-sorry sir." Riley said as he stood back up.<br>The teacher looked to his clip board "Last name?" the man demanded, he was starting to sound like a boot camp instructor.  
>"Stones, Sir."<br>With eyes full of wonderment the teacher looked to Riley "Stones?"  
>Grunting Riley slapped his palm against his forehead "I swear, I wish he wasn't my brother. We are nothing alike."<br>Thunderous laughter filled the classroom as the teacher almost doubled over "Are you kidding me? Are you seriously related to THE Rickey Stones?"  
>Riley could feel shame eating him alive as he dropped his head to avoid contact, he would rather look at his shoes than feel the stare of every student on him.<br>"Yes, unfortunately." he muttered under his breath.  
>"Your brother was a lacrosse legend!" The man nearly threw his clip board behind him.<br>Riley's eyebrows nearly touched his hairline, for the first time in the entire day a teacher finally paid Rickey a compliment, instead of retelling their horror stories and experiences with his older brother.  
>"I mean he wasn't talented when it came to academics, but damn he was a gift from the gods on the fields. He once turned a game around with only half of a quarter!" the man exclaimed as his eyes grew wide like two watery golf balls.<br>"Mr. Finnstock, but you can just call me coach." he said with a wink as he extended his hand for Riley to shake.  
>Riley extended his hand as well, but suddenly the coach pulled his hand away.<br>"What is it with people not wanting to shake my hand?" Riley thought to himself as he examined his  
>hand.<br>"Are you as talented as your brother?" Coach inquired "I mean look at you kid, look at those muscles, did you hit puberty in the second grade or something?"  
>His fellow class mates let out stifled laughs, Riley could feel the heat making his cheeks rosy as he began to blush "Nah, Lacrosse really isn't my thing."<br>"Oh..." was all the man said as the look of disappointment painted itself across his face.  
>"But maybe I can try it?" Riley said quickly, Coach's smile was back on.<br>"Great, Practice is today after school!"  
>"Can't wait." Riley mumbled, completely unenthused.<br>Another blow of the whistle made Riley jump, what he would give to rip that thing off and throw it in the deepest of seas.  
>"Take a seat!" he demanded of the boy.<br>Riley had noticed an empty desk next to Viola who was happily smiling ear from ear, her glacier blue eyes locked onto his, triggering Riley to smile.  
>He planted himself in the empty seat as he looked over to her "What are you smiling at?"<br>"I was right about him, wasn't I?" letting out a chuckle he leaned in closer "Spot on."  
>Viola examined the back of her painted nails "I have to say new boy, I'm impressed."<br>A cocky smile spread across his lips "Oh yeah? Why's that."  
>"Because it's only your first day, and you've already been invited on the lacrosse team." She said with a playful smile.<br>"Yeah first day and Viola is already flirting with you." Lydia piped in "Having fun with the fresh meat?"  
>Viola quickly whipped her head over towards Lydia, her adorable smile hadn't vanished "There's nothing wrong with wanting some more friends...Lydia."<br>Lydia let out a scoff, but Riley couldn't help but to smile at the two girls.

* * *

><p><em>Ring<br>Ring  
><em>Rickey stood inside the animal clinic he used to work at as a teenager, the silver desk bell laid under his index finger.  
><em>Ring<br>Ring_  
>Rickey was finding this to be too amusing.<br>_RING  
>RING<br>RINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRING_.

Deaton emerged from the back holding a cat, he looked far too annoyed to be dealing with Rickey.  
>"Man, don't this just bring back memories?" Rickey flashed a smile as Deaton soon realized who was standing in his office.<br>"Well, look what the cat dragged in." he said while keeping his voice stern.  
>Ricky leaned over the counter and came face to face with the cat Deaton was holding "Very clever pun, Deaton." He winked at the man.<p>

With a growl Rickey sent the cat scurrying away "You know I was never really a fan of cats."  
>"How could I forget? Remind me to keep you away from the back." a slight smile played across Deaton's face.<br>"I'm guessing you're not here to reminiscence on the past?"  
>Ricky pulled his sunglasses off as he looked Deaton deep in the eyes "No, I'm here to receive some obscure lifelong lesson that you could sum up for me in a sentence yet you would rather have me figure out."<br>"Really?" The Vet's voice sounded somewhat cheery.  
>"No." Ricky said dryly.<br>"I see you have not lost your sense of humor."  
>" I'm glad you still appreciate it." Ricky said with an innocent childlike smile.<br>Deaton and Ricky went far back as friendship goes. It was when Rickey was growing up he would often cause problems with Deaton and his animal clinic but soon he began working under him as his employee.

It wasn't soon until Deaton saw Rickey not just a trouble kid but as a son just as Rickey saw the man as a father.

"I actually came by to see if you were hiring?" Rickey asked as he planted himself in a chair.

"Is that so?" Dr. Deaton sarcastically asked.

"Of course, it'll be just like the old days." Rickey said with his devilish grin.

"Did Anna put you up to this?" Deaton could see right through the boy's façade, he would never ask for a job unless someone offered or he was backed into a corner and forced too.

"By the way, how is Anna?" Deaton said with a raised eye brow.

"Eh, she's a girl. What do you think?" The boy quickly rested his hands to the back of his head.

Deaton smirked the thought of Anna and Rickey being together, in his head they were like water and vinegar but at the same time they couldn't live without each other.

The thought of Anna was enough to make a smile appear on the boy's face through his darkest days.

**"It would seems she has done a great job in making you a better person." Dr. Deaton said.

Rickey looked up to the man with a dead glare, before the boy could even reply he thought about all the times Anna had talked him out of making ridiculous decision and slowly… she did change him in away.

_Rickey and Anna both were enjoying their hot summer car ride around California._

"_Do you even know where we are even going?" she asked the boy._

"_Of course I do!" Rickey quickly replied, but Anna knew he was lying, she could always tell when Rickey was lying._

_She knew the boy like the back of her own hand._

"_Are we at least almost there?"  
>Anna wore her hair long and down a bit over her neck, she had died her hair to make it a bit darker than her high school days.<em>

_The boy didn't answer, instead he kept his eyes focused on the road ahead._

"_Rickey! Answer me!"_

_Although the girl shouted at him, Rickey couldn't stop himself from smiling._

"_You know, you're a lot cuter when you are angry?" the boy snorted._

"_Oh wow, I bet." Anna face began to turn red, she could feel her cheeks going rosy red._

_The single thought of Rickey was enough to make the girl blush._

_The couple had driven all day till it was dark out, arriving to the edge of suicide hill._

"_What is this?" the girl chuckled._

"_A date." The boy replied as he gave the girl a stern glare._

_Anna could only smile._

"_I'm not one for romance and all but I didn't want go on a cheesy date to the movies either. But hey, I'm trying." He gave the girl a smile for days that warmed the bottom of Anna's heart._

"_Aw, you really are a sap!" Anna said with a sweet smile and teary eyes._

"_Hey!" Even though he was insulted he couldn't help but to laugh._

_Playfully, the boy shoved his girlfriend a bit to the side._

"_Nah, I just love my girl." He said as he gave the burgundy hair girl a sweet smile._

The boy quickly jumped to his feet "Deaton, please! I'm Rickey Stones, I change for no one."

Suddenly every thought of Rickey changing had vanished from Deaton's mind along with smile, he was no longer happy to see the boy.

* * *

><p>School was now over and Riley was about to begin a new life, a new start as a lacrosse player.<p>

He was walking through the halls when he came across a wall with shelves stacked with trophies and team photos of different sports, science club, chess club and more.

He then noticed photos of certain individuals from different sports, "This must be the wall of fame." He thought to himself.

As his eyes skim up and down of the wall he came across his brothers' picture.

When he read his achievements he had let out a chuckle.

"Hey!" Riley heard a voice call out to him.

When he turned towards the direction of the voice he had noticed with the jarhead from earlier and behind him was his friend Danny.

"What was his name? Jackson?" he thought to himself.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Ril-"

But before Riley could finish his sentence he gripped by the collar of his shirt and shoved against the wall, it was obvious the man was angry but why?

"Yeah, I don't care who you are or if your brother was once an all-star player for this school lacrosse team! This is my team and if you want to try and take it away from me then you got another thing coming." With that the blond hair boy left, alongside his best friend.

There was a small group of people that had gazed over to Riley direction but he didn't mind.

"Assholes, every school has them." The boy muttered.

Riley wasted no time in getting to the locker, he wasn't going to let some asshole stop him from having a normal life.

He quickly thought about what would say to him if he had tried fighting the jock back, he also imagined his older brother kicking his ass if he had fought the boy.

Once Riley entered the locker room he was quickly greeted by Coach Finnstock who was beyond excited to see Riley.

The boy felt that coach had too much hope in him and didn't want to live up to the pressure already.

"You ready kid?" the coach said with nothing but excitement.

Wearing a dead smirk, Riley answered "You bet."

"Good now go suit up." He shouted once before blowing his whistle.

Riley could tell he would dread this decision for the rest of his life but he wanted a normal life and if this was normal for Beacon Hills then this was what he would do.

He noticed that Scott and Stiles were the only ones left in the locker room.

They sat close together whispering to each other as usual, "don't you guys have any other friends?"

Stiles whipped his head towards the boy with a stern look.

"Actually no because everyone in this school are stuck bitches." Stiles replied.

Riley then gave the boy a smug grin.

"Yeah… but that Lydia girl is cute."

With that Stiles left eye began to twitch, he wanted nothing more but to bash the boy's head in to the nearest locker, non-stop.

"Hey word of advice Scott? Try not to wolf out." Riley said as he gave the boy a single wink before leaving the locker room.

Stiles eyed the boy like a hawk before he looked back to his best friend.

"He knows? How does he know?" Stiles words tumbled upon each other to the point Scott could barely understand what the boy was saying.

"Because… he's one too." Scott added.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Untitled

**This chapter was suppose to be longer but no one actually likes long chapters...**

**Anyway there's only one song for this chapter.**

**Hugo - 99 problems**

"What the hell am' I doing?" he thought to himself as he sprinted all over the field holding his lacrosse net and grinding his teeth.

He couldn't imagine his brother doing this and never really knew how he worked with it.

"C'mon son don't stop moving!" coach shouted over the sound of his loud whistle.

In all honesty Riley felt this was a piece of cake but found no joy in holding a butterfly net in hopes to catch a ball.

Coach Finnstock had his eyes locked on Riley, barely being able to keep up with the boy's speed as he ran left to right and up and down the field.

"That's what I'm talking about Stones! Keep up that Hustle!" and with that, he took another blew to his whistle.

Riley had looked over to see Scott who kept up with the boy while having little struggle doing so while a weak but determined Stiles who desperately tried to keep up with the two boy's.

He started gasping for air but still kept running.

"Fuck my life." Stiles began to chant to himself

"Stiles! Move!" Coach Finnstock shouted to the boy with blow from his shiny whistle once more.

It seemed like every time Stiles heard that terrible sound his heart beat would move a little bit faster.

"The new boy is pretty good." Lydia said as she sat close to her two friend's while watching the lacrosse team practice.

"I can't disagree with that." Viola said with a smile

Her smile grew in size when she noticed the boy looking towards her direction.

"Is he looking over here?" Allison asked.

"I think he is." Viola quickly answered as her cheeks became rosy red.

At first it as if Allison and Viola were the only one's interested in the actual practice while Lydia was easily distracted with cleaning her nails and keeping up with her social life.

"Hey you know what we should do?" Allison questioned the two girls.

"What's that?" Viola looked over towards the brunette.

"Triple date!" Was all she said with a coy smile.

Viola thought about it but who would she go with?

"You can go with Riley and Lydia can go with Jackson!" she suggested.

"I hardly know the guy! I just met him remember?" Viola began to plead but Allison smiled through the whole thing.

"You are so far the only girl to show enough interest in him, so it only seems right." Allison insisted.

Viola rolled her eyes in annoyance as she shot the field a quick glance, noticing Riley still sprinting at full speed and giving Jackson a hard time.

The sight of Jackson frustration made Viola giggle a little inside.

"And what about you?" She asked sweetly.

Just then Allison began scanning the field as if she was searching for something.

"Scott." Lydia chimed in to the girl's conversation.

"What?" The two girls gave the strawberry blond a dumbfound look but she only repeated herself, "Scott McCall."

Allison and Viola both stared down to Scott who was wearing jersey number 11.

"McCall! Can you try to move faster than the dead corpse of my grandmother… WHO IS DEAD!?"

Coach Finnstock shouted at the boy.

"Yes coach." Scott said with a low growl.

He kept his head low to avoid eye contact with the coach, desperately trying to hide his eyes from glow but while everyone else was concerned and worried Riley stood calm wearing a smirk of amusement.

* * *

><p>** Rickey sat in his local bar tapping the tip of his finger tips on the bar counter, hiding his eyes with his shades.<br>To his left was about a few empty shot glasses, he also held a glass of scotch in his hand taking very small sips just enough to quench his thirst.  
>"You have no idea how much I love you Sid." The omega could barely form a sentence but the bartender was easily able to understand her longtime friend.<p>

"You're saying that now." The bartender said with a sarcastic smirk.  
>Rickey was too drunk to even think straight, he couldn't tell if Sidney was being sarcastic or what.<br>"I-if I could be rich for drinking… then I'd be rich. Wait, I think I said that wrong?" He questioned himself but Sidney could only laugh at the boy's stupidity.  
>"I think you have a drinking problem." Sidney then suggested.<br>"And I think you have a talking problem." Rickey ended with a dead smirk while his hand opened and closed, mimicking a mouth.

"Anna's going to kill me." Sidney murmured as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
>"No she won't! Anna loves you but then again who doesn't?" said an intoxicated Rickey as he slowly began falling off his stool, he had to grip the bar counter to keep himself balanced.<p>

Just then Sidney had turned her sight over to the entrance of the bar watching as Anna made her way in with a dead pan expression.  
>She could feel the heat of anger from behind the bar counter.<p>

"Speak of the devil." Sidney muttered as she quickly strutted away without a glance back.

"Wait Sidney come back! We can take her!" Rickey shouted after the girl but yet again he was too drunk to even move without falling over.

"Really Rickey!?" Anna's nostril began to flare as her death stares burned a hole in the back of the omegas head.

But like a boat at sea he was rocking back and forth on his stool.

"Chill, there's enough scotch to go around." He replied jokingly  
>"Drunk in the day time!?" her shouts became louder as people were forced to leave the bar.<br>Sidney had quickly turned the sign to close for the tongue lashing that she and Rickey were about receive.

"You look so stunning when you're royally pissed at me." Rickey blocked out majority of his girlfriend's words while still taking baby sips of his scotch.

Anna wanted nothing more but slap the glass from the omegas hand and yell aggressively at him but it was the thought of a sober sweet Rickey that kept her at ease.

Sidney continued to try and keep herself away from the two by distracting her with wiping down tables and organizing the liquor shelves.  
>"I'm beyond disappointed in the fact my boyfriend would rather get drunk off his ass than do one simple task!" Her words were like venom to Sidney ears, she could only brace herself for her turn.<br>"Well technically I'm so drunk I can't even get off my ass." He piped in before laying his head down.

Anna began to grind her teeth in anger when she shot a nasty glare over to Sidney.  
>"And you? You are supposed to be on my side!?" Anna shouted to the black haired women.<br>"I called! Didn't I?" Sidney tried pleading but it was no use, Anna would never live this down.

"You traitor!" shouted a drunk Rickey "I thought we had something special, Sidney!"

The sound of Rickey's intoxicated voice made Anna roll her eyes in annoyance.  
>Sidney continuously gave her befriend the puppy dog look in hopes it would buy her out of Anna's lecture.<p>

"We'll deal with this later." Anna said as she walked back over to Rickey, gripping him by his arm and dragged him out the bar.  
>"What about my friends?" he cried with one arm reached for the glass full of scotch but Anna ignored the ignorance that the boy was dealing off, leaving Sidney with an enthused smile on her face.<p>

* * *

><p>"Great practice boys but some of you need to learn to move faster… preferably you McCall." Coach Finnstock said as he made eye contact with the boy.<p>

The Locker room was then filled with laughter.

"Anyways here the lineup for this Saturdays game." He said as he began handing out a single sheet of paper that traveled throughout the locker room.

"Riley? Can I see you in my office?" the man said.

Riley's eyes then wandered around the room as he was oblivious to the reason why coach wanted to see him.

He stepped into the office with his heartbeat rapidly beating faster "you wanted to see me, coach?"

"Look, Rickey." Coach Finnstock called out

"Riley." The boy corrected.

"What?" the coach quickly replied.

"You called me Rickey as in my older brother, my name's Riley." He explained with a nervous look, for some reason Riley had the feeling that the coach would just blow the whistle at any second so he had kept himself on guard just in case.

"Of course it is?" Coach Finnstock replied but Riley could hear the bitter sound of sarcasm in the man's tone, especially when Finnstock wore a disgusted look on his face.

"Great first day and someone already has me mixed up with my brother." Riley thought to himself.

"Look I know you just joined the team and all but how would you like to play first line in this Saturday's game?" the coach then wore a pleasant smile as if he was waiting for something good to happen that he knew would obviously happen.

Riley wanted to reject the offer but couldn't find it in his heart to actually say "no".

Riley never liked being the one to let people down especially if they were counting on him like coach Finnstock currently was.

The coach was full of excitement but it would only take one word to quickly change that…

* * *

><p>Jackson stood by his locker while gathering his stuff and getting ready to leave, next to him was his best friend Danny who everyone seemed to like.<p>

Jackson had eyed Riley like a predator waiting for its prey as he left the coaches office.

"Who the hell does this guy think he is?" Jackson mumbled.

"Someone sounds jealous." A calm Danny insisted.

"Me jealous? What the hell is there to be jealous about!?" Jackson hissed at the boy but Danny kept his cool.

"I don't know Jackson but if I can remember correctly you had your jaw down through most of the practice today." Danny said to the jock as he was the first to leave the locker room.

Riley who sat on the other side of the locker room had a devilish grin on his face after hearing the conversation between the two boys.

He then turned his head slightly over and began to focus his hearing on to Scott and Stiles conversation.

"I say we go to that bastard's house and see what he's hiding!" Stiles suggested.

"What if he catches us?" Scott brought up.

"Look all we need is some evidence that Derek Hale is a murderer then we don't have to worry about seeing his broody ass anymore and you can be happy!" The buzz cut boy had a point and Scott was forced to believe it, what else could he have done?

Riley eyes had widen to the size of two golf balls when he heard the name Derek Hale.

He thought about immediately running to his brother about a Hale family member still being alive.

Like dinosaurs, the Hale's were said to be extinct when an Argent had burned down their home.

Part of the boy felt a bit guilty but then again he never really knew a Hale member to begin with other than the fact that Rickey had stories about getting into multiple altercations with one in his high school days.

Just then like the omega had come up with an idea as if a light bulb had went off in his head.

Before the two could leave the locker room they were confronted by Riley "I'm coming with you" was all he said.

Stiles then took a glance over to Scott hoping he would reject the boy offer but Scott was just as speechless.

"Sorry we have a "no new kids" allowed in our circle policy." Stiles said.

"Okay. But if Scott wolf's out who's gonna be there to stop him and protect you?" Riley said as he crossed his arms and wore a smug smirk.

"He does have a point." Scott said as he looked over to Stiles.

As if Stiles was backed into a corner with no way out he told the omega yes.

"But meet us here in the parking lot in an hour!" Stiles made sure he was clear by pointing one figure and emphasizing the word 'hour'.


	4. Chapter 4: Frenemies

**Here it is, Chapter4! It feels like I haven't posted in a month but I could've sworn it was just Friday, right xD**

**Anyways thank you to everyone who has been reading and to the followers and favorites.**

**Thank you to the people who don't have an account but still read's the story as well.**

**I've been so busy with Finals and the end of wrestling season soon approaching :c**

**But anyways I have the next few chapters planned out and I will try to release chapter 5 as soon as possible!**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy.**

**song:**

**Sprung Monkey - Whatcha Gonna Do**

**explosion in the sky - your hand in mine**

Riley Stones stood in the parking lot of Beacon hills High School waiting patiently for Stiles and Scott where he was told to meet them, but there was no sign of the boys at all.

He would constantly pull out his phone every 10 seconds just to check the time, it was then when he realized that he had been standing in the same parking lot for more than an hour.

"I'm going to kill them." The omega murmured.

But just then he had seen bright headlights of a jeep pull in close to him, he automatically knew it was Scott and Stiles.

"What if Derek catches us again?" Scott asked as he looked over to his best friend who seemed to be calm as water.

Stiles took a look over to his worrisome best friend "then we ditch Riley and hope Derek takes him."

"What?" Scott snapped "Stiles we can't do that!" he exclaimed.

"Hey it's better him than us!" Stiles replied.

Scott didn't approve of Stiles idea to leave Riley behind if they got caught so he began to think of a plan of his own if they were to be seen by Derek.

Riley had entered the back of the jeep giving Stiles a dirty glare.

The pale boy had noticed Riley's cold glare from his rearview mirror, his cold dark brown eyes beaming in the back of his head.

He tried to act like he didn't see them but every time he would take a quick glance to the mirror there his eyes were, it was as if he gazing deep into Stiles soul, sending a wave of chills dancing down his spine.

Finally, Stiles had snapped as he quickly jumped in the driver's seat and turned to face the omega "you know it's gonna be really hard to drive when you keep staring at me like that!" he shouted.

Scott gave the two boy's a dumbfounded, he was the only one who was calm but slowly becoming irritated by the situation.

"Took you long enough…" Riley said under his breath.

Stiles left eye began to twitch as he gave a death glare right back at coffee brown eye omega as he caught the urge to beat Riley into a bloody pulp.

He turned back to face the steering wheel and fixed his mirror to where he couldn't see Riley evil eyes.

"This is going to be a long ride." Scott commented as he placed his forehead on the passenger window, he beginning to dread the night already.

* * *

><p>They marched through the woods each holding a shovel of their own and a pair of gloves, Riley had his own objective and could careless for Scott and Stiles but he needed to stick with them.<p>

There was an uncomfortable silence that gave Riley a bad vibe he looked to the two boy's noticing neither of them were speaking.

"So what are you guy's out here for?" he tried breaking the silence but still the only sound that was in the air were the crickets and the owls hooting.

"No one likes a new guy." Stiles quickly commented.

Riley wanted nothing more but to shove the shovel he was holding up Stiles sarcastic ass but he also wanted no conflicts, he knew if he and Stiles was to break out in to a fight he would have no trouble pulverizing the teenager.

He kept his cool and gave the boy a fake short laugh instead "ha-ha nice one" but Stiles could see through it.

"Let's just get this over with?" Scott said as he began to speed walk.

"Sure just as Fido shuts up and get put on a leash."

When the boy's arrived to the Hale house Riley was overwhelmed with a sudden guilt when he saw the burnt down house.

He had never seen it before and although the Hale's were a rival pack Riley just couldn't help the sudden grief.

"How could this of happen?" he said to himself.

"We don't have time for question." Stiles said as he marched over to a pile of fresh dirt, he assumed it was the spot that Scott was talking about.

"Alright boy's let's get to digging." He said.

Stiles was the first to jam his shovel into the earth, behind him was Scott and finally Riley as the three starting lifting the dirt.

After a while of digging Stiles had come across something hard, he was wore an astonished look on his face "I think we've found it!" he said.

"Open it up!" Stiles demanded of Riley.

"You son of a bitch." Riley muttered as he quickly took off the cloth to see the upper half of a wolf.

"Holy shit!" Riley shouted as he jump in panic while Stiles yelped in horror and Scott had tumbled backwards.

"I-is that a head of a wolf?" Stiles questioned the group but more specifically Riley.

"It is." It took the boy a minute but Riley had calmly recollected himself.

Not too far from the wolf head was a purple flower.

"Hey, do you guys know what that is?" Stiles said as he pointed ahead.

"Wolfsbane?" Riley assumed.

"What's wolfsbane?" Scott asked with a dumbfounded look.

Riley then looked over to the boy with a smug grin.

"Man you got a lot to learn." the omega said to himself.

Stiles crawled on his hands and knees over to the tiny purple flower and began to pull it from under the soil, it took Stilinski no time in figuring out it was obviously planted.

He had soon found him pulling what seemed like an endless piece of rope as he came back from circling Scott and Riley a few times until he was told to stop.

Scott had noticed that the head of the wolf had somehow morphed into a human head.

"You know anything about this?" Scott asked Riley.

That's just creepy, Stiles piped in as he nudged in between the two boy's trying to take a peek at the newfound human head.

It was a girl who was missing the upper the lower half of her body.

"What do we do now?" Stiles questioned.

Riley was just as clueless as the others, he was never good at investigating and snooping but it had suddenly dawned on when he thought he would get a scent and search for the half of the body tomorrow.

Before he could announce his plan they were interrupted by an angry roar, "hey!"

**They whipped their heads towards the voice and with eyes wider than golf balls, each wearing the face of a deer who had just been caught in the headlight they say Derek Hale with his steel blue eyes he roared to the three.

"Shit! Split up!" Stiles shouted as he was the first to sprint off, then Scott, and finally Riley, but unlike they planned, they all ran in the same direction: north.

Not too far behind was an angry Derek, there was no telling what he would do the boy's once he caught them but they never slowed down, not one bit.

Riley began to kick his speed up as his feet pound harder into the ground, ignoring his tired heart and behind him was Scott then just about 5 meters behind was Stiles who was becoming more and more worn out as he gasped like a dog.

"Guys wait up!" It was almost like lacrosse practice all over except he was being chased by an enraged werewolf.

Finally Stiles had collapsed and fell straight to the ground.

"I can't…" he said in between gasp.

"Stiles!" Scott said as he glanced back.

He knew he couldn't leave his friend behind and Riley saw that in the omega eyes.

"Scott no!" Riley tried persuading Scott over to leave the boy but the omega ran to his fallen friend side anyway, ignoring the words of Riley.

Just then the lone wolf Derek had come charging to the group like a rampaging bull, Riley was now forced to make a decision to help the boys or take a leave.

"I didn't sign up for this." And with that, Riley's eyes had shifted into a glowing golden yellow as he pounced towards Derek just as Derek had pounced towards Scott and Stiles, intercepting the man as they crashed into the earth.

The two omegas had crouched over meeting eye to eye, both growling over each other until Derek made the first move by gripping Riley by his throat and tossing him into a tree.

Scott looked over to see Riley struggling to keep up Derek's brute force, watching as he took Riley by the back of his head and slammed him into his knee.

Each time Riley went down, he quickly jumped back.

It was something about Riley that seemed so familiar to Derek but he couldn't figure it out.

Riley charged at the large man once more, throwing his razor sharp claws against his chest then quickly sprung counter clock wise, catching him with a spinning back fist that had send Derek a few steps backward.

Derek was now beyond pissed and Riley could see it all in his eyes but before he could make any movement, he was once against snatched by his throat and rammed into a tree.

Riley struggled remove the man's tight grip from his neck but it only seemed as if Derek was starting to squeeze tighter and tighter, "you're a Stone boy…" Derek said as his eyes had begun to shift back to its olive green self.

Not a second later Stiles had found the strength to walk as he reached out for a large rock then bashed it upon Derek's head, watching as he fell unconsciously to the ground.

"Stiles!" Riley shouted.

"What!?" Stiles shouted back.

"You could've killed him!" he responded as he began to rub neck.

"He could've killed you!" Stiles justified in his defense.

"Can we just go!?" a shivering Scott shouted as he leaded the group back to the jeep, leaving Derek's body behind.

* * *

><p>A groggy Rickey had opened his wandering eyes as they scanned all over his cleaned to a T bedroom, clueless to of how he had gotten there, he poked his head up to find a note on his nightstand that read: <em>At The Usual Spot - Anna<em>

He then sighed in frustration knowing that Anna was making him meet her up for some type of punishment.

He had hoped for it to only be one of her boring lectures but there was no telling.

The omega grabbed his black leather jacket but no before he could a massive hangover taking effect.

He had looked over to his clock noticing it not even 10 yet.

As he stumbled down the steps that led into the kitchen unable to shake the feeling of what did Anna want to talk about at the "usual spot" he thought he could take his mind off it by drinking, so he went straight to the fridge searching for an ice cold beer but the only thing he saw was her non sweet tea and bunch of tasteless clear liquid other known as water.

When he found out his fridge was empty on beer, he traveled over to his cabinets where he usually kept his scotch, vodka, bourbon and more but even they were empty.

He flared his nostrils while trying to stay calm.

He thought about few more hiding spots and next was his dresser drawers where he would hide a travel bottle other strong liquor but even those were missing.

"This has Anna written all over it." He thought to himself.

Finally the last hiding spot he thought of was his shoe box's pile that was stacked up in his closet but even those were empty.

Out of frustration he plopped backwards into his bed and grabbed a nearby pillow, placing it over his head as he released a scream in annoyance.

With no other choices the omega traveled outside just to find his 1969 Chevy Convertible was missing, he automatically knew Anna had something to do with this as well.

"Well played Anna, well played." He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"We have to go back!" Scott was overwhelmed with anxiety and guilt, what if Derek really was dead because of their action?<p>

"Scott listen, we are murderers. We can't go back!" Stiles had jumped in the back seat next to his in distress friend, trying to calm him down while Riley took the wheel.

"It was his idea!" Riley thought to himself.

The omega tried to ignore most of the gibberish that Scott spoke but he was whimpering and was steadily getting worse.

It took everything inside of Riley to stay calm and not to shout at Scott but the sound of Scott panicking was only making Riley more annoyed.

"Shut up." He murmured under Stiles and Scott words.

He knew Derek wasn't dead, there was no way Derek could be dead from a simple head bash with a rock but Scott only panicked more and more.

Finally, Riley had stomped the break's sending Scott's head banging into the back of the driver's seat.

He cringed in pain as he held his nose from gushing blood.

"Calm down! The both of you! Derek is not dead!" Riley hissed at the two.

He barely knew the two boys but already he felt like a baby sitter at the exact moment.

Scott had noticed that his anxiety was gone and his heart beat was steady once again.

Stiles had swallowed a lump that had formed before Riley even stopped the car.

Riley had then turned to head back to the streets after releasing a stressful sigh.

* * *

><p>**Rickey wasted no time in reaching the usual spot as he strutted through the woods with tired legs but determination is what kept him going, he used his heighten sense to make the search for Anna much more easier since he wasn't sure what the usual spot was.<p>

To him, his usual spot was either his living room couch or his local bar.

When he finally found the women, she was standing over what seemed to be a cliff while gazing at the waning gibbous moon.

He had focused his hearing making sure this wasn't a repeat of when he first met her, luckily her heart beat was normal.

Rickey approached the girl, standing next to her also gazing at the moon wearing his smug grin, he then shot a glance down at the bottom of suicide hill.

"It's a long way down." He said jokingly, hoping to win at least a smile from the beauty but the look in Anna's eyes there wasn't going to be any laughter from her.

She wore a serious expression on her face that shot every hope down inside the omega.

"6 years at this exact spot a boy saved my life." She finally spoke.

"I know where this is going…" Rickey thought to himself.

"I know it wasn't easy but Rickey let me save yours…" She said to the boy.

Just then a sudden spark had lit up in his dark pasty green olive eyes, engulfing the darkness with light a smile had forced its way upon his face.

"We'll be like frenemies and we'll have billions of fights like an old married couple but I promise to help if you keep fighting those urges!" she exclaimed.

Before she could say another word Rickey had pressed his lips against her soft cherry flavor coated lips and held her by her arms.

He didn't want to pull away but when he did pressed his lips against hers once more.

"Thank you." He said.

And with that the couple left the cliff discussing what they would eat for dinner that night.

"I was thinking Chinese?" he suggested, earning a few quick giggles from her.

"You're paying." she replied, giving him a coy smile.

* * *

><p>When the sky was pitch black and the moon had shined bright, a monstrous figure with pitch black fur and burning bright red eyes had stepped towards the edge releasing a loud howl that echoed over Beacon Hill's city.<p>

**And the end.**

**Let me know what you guys think!**

**And that "monstrous figure"... I wonder who that could be ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Encounter

Chapter 5: The Encounter

**Wow, sorry guys. **

**I know it's been an extremely long hiatus since I posted my last chapter which I felt really good about but I been busy with settling down and other personal issues and I been pushing this chapter off more than I should have.**

**Anyways, I have some good news!**

**I've been working on another project for a fan fiction since I started Stainless Stones and I been keeping it low-key up until now.**

**So after I release a few more chapters of Vindicated, then I will release my new project.**

**I also wanted to see if anyone had some suggestions they would like to see the in the next fanfic then I would love for you pm me :)**

**I'm also going to work really hard in order to release the next chapter (no promises that it will be out early)**

**Alright guys, enjoy.**

**song (**)**

**The Neighbourhood - How**

He sat in a stool at his counter top stirring the milk in his cereal bowl.

"If you don't drink your milk then you'll never have strong bones like me." Rickey said as he gave his younger brother a quick wink before heading into the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water.

It was obvious that Riley had something heavy on his mind, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was drawing in on him and his brother, something dangerous.

"Who invented this crap?" Rickey cringed at the first sip, causing his brother to snort a bit and almost sent chunks flying from his mouth.

Rickey tried scraping the flavorless taste of water off of his tongue with his front teeth.

He preferred his drinks to have a strong taste which was why he loved alcohol, but the omega had a feeling that after last night he wouldn't be able to see another glimpse of any sort of liquor for a while.

The omega was officially on alcohol watch until Anna said otherwise.

"The earth?" Riley suggested, still trying to suppress his laughter.

Rickey didn't put any real thought into it, he just shrugged his shoulders and began to chug down the bottle till it was empty.

"The earth my ass." Rickey said jokingly as he tossed the bottle into the trash can like a ball into a net.

But when he missed he had sighed in disappointment.

"I never was a basketball star." He commented.

It wasn't long before the two brothers had entered into their own little worlds, Riley went to school and Rickey had round 2 with his job search.

He thought about how he would just beg Deaton into giving him the job and see how far he could get with that.

Riley had just closed his locker, preparing himself for Mr. Harris first hour which seem to be the worst times to ever have him as teacher.

He didn't get much sleep last night dealing with Scott and Stiles little scavenger hunt so he knew that trying stay awake would be a challenge.

As he headed down the halls he was approached by Viola who wore a giggly smile.

"Hey new boy." She greeted.

Something was different about the girl today than compared to yesterday, she wore glasses today.

She was still gorgeous looking.

Looking at her almost made the omega drop his jaw but he knew that was no way to impress a girl.

"Hey, Viola." He tried keeping his cool but his heart beat was beating faster the closer she came towards him, it was almost as if it was going explode from his chest.

"You wear glasses?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I know I look dorky but it's only until my contacts come in." she quickly replied.

"You don't look bad." Riley replied with a coy smile, earning a short giggle from the girl.

"So new boy I have a proposition for you." She gave Riley a coy smile as she thought about the conversation she had with Lydia and Allison, "how would you like to go on a triple get together, sort of like a date but not really a date this Saturday after the lacrosse game?"

Just then Riley had crossed his arms as his smile extended from cheek bone to cheek bone.

"Wow, is Viola asking the new kid on a date?" Riley said jokingly causing the girl before him to flash a quick smile.

"If that's what you want to call it, then sure." she said jokingly.

Riley had then noticed at the end of the hall was a man who wore a black leather jacket and wore a broody expression, at first glance it looked like the man could've been Derek Hale but Riley wasn't sure.

"Riley?" she called out to the omega but he heard nothing.

Instead, Riley eyes had followed the man as he made an exit from the school.

He felt as if the man was inviting him to follow outside.

"I have to go but this Saturday? Sounds fun." Riley said as he strutted down the halls, leaving Viola with a stunned look and forced himself through the doors to the parking lot.

When he reached Derek he had noticed he wasn't alone, Stiles and Scott both stood next to each other with a hint of fear on their face.

"You hit me on my head…" Derek started "with a rock!" he added.

"It didn't kill you." Stiles said while rolling his eyes.

Derek then whipped his head over towards Stiles giving him a low growl and a quick glimpse of his steel blue eyes, just enough to strike fear into the fragile boy's heart.

"But I'll shut up now." Stiles murmured.

"What do you want?" Scott questioned the omega.

"And why is there half of a girl buried at the side of your house!" Riley tried his best to keep his voice low, he even gritted his teeth.

"You two don't get it, do you?" Derek said to both Scott and Riley.

With a clueless expression on his face, Riley glanced over to Scott and Stiles.

"Hunters. There are hunters and you guys are in danger and you're in danger then I'm in danger!" Derek hissed at the teens.

It had suddenly dawned on Riley, he had forgotten all about the hunters in Beacon Hills.

"I have Biology to get too so can we do this later?" And with that, Riley walked off back into the school.

Not a second later, Stiles followed right behind Riley, trying his best to avoid eye contact with Derek.

"Scott." Derek called out to the other omega.

He could tell Scott was worried but Riley on the other hand was another story.

"The hunters aren't the only thing we have to worry about." He said with a stern voice.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked with a face full of confusion.

* * *

><p>Rickey Stones stood standing tall in the center of Deaton's animal clinic receiving a long lecture on what to do and what not to do to the cats when he's not around.<p>

"I will find out if you try torturing them." Deaton said.

Rickey pretended to listen but he was actually thinking about what type of revenge he would take upon Anna for taking away all his drinks.

"Rickey, are you listening?" Deaton asked.

Rickey smirked, "of course I'm not."

Deaton then rolled his eyes in annoyance as he headed to the back room.

It was then when he had noticed wall covered in photo frames that were from when he was growing up.

He took a step closer to examine the photos.

"You used to sabotage cat food if you don't remember."

Rickey nearly jumped when he heard Deaton's voice from the back room.

"Serves them right." He smirked.

Deaton then dropped his head with a look of non-approval.

He knew Rickey was joking but never understood his hate for cats.

"You and me working here will be just like the old days, right old man?" Rickey said with an enlighten smile.

"Not exactly." Deaton said.

"What do you mean?" Rickey said as his smile simply vanished.

"You have a co-worker now." Deaton voice was stern but he wore a bitter smile while Rickey tried his best to keep his eyes from twitching.

He thought to himself that there was nothing more he could except maybe intimidate the new employee.

"He's a kid, so no bad ideas." It was like Deaton had read Rickey's mind, but he didn't care.

He rarely took orders from the man when he was younger so why would he start now?

* * *

><p>The day was almost over and soon Scott would have nothing else to worry about but he couldn't shake the conversation that he and Derek had earlier.<p>

He felt a little threaten by Derek; he didn't want Scott playing in the Saturday's game.

As he walked through the halls it was almost as if he was in a daze, the way he walked Stiles had thought he was walking with a zombie.

He tried calling out to him but Scott only ignored him but it wasn't until Allison had called out to the omega, knocking him out of whatever daze he was locked in.

"Scott!" she approached the boy with a giggly smile, her hazel eyes locked on his causing a blush to push its way through on his face.

"H-hey Allison." His words came out all together

"This Saturday how would you like to go on a group date after the big lacrosse game." Her smile was hypnotizing to the point where the boy couldn't say no.

Stiles threw his arms up in frustration behind the girl.

"And who all will be on this date?" he asked.

"Lydia and Jackson then Viola and her date." She answered.

"Sounds nice…" Scott was still locked on her eyes more than anything.

"Great." And with that smile where her dimples showed, Allison walked off.

Scott eyes never left her as she traveled down the hall, he ignored everything but her.

"Dude!?" Stiles snapped at Scott.

"What!?" He could tell Stiles was frustrated, by the way he walked off said it all.

"What his problem?" Scott jumped to the sound of Riley's voice.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he said.

A smug grin had appeared upon the boy's face as he propped himself up against a locker.

"What were you Derek talking about earlier?" Riley held no time in getting the information he wanted.

"What do you mean?" said Scott as a clueless expression appeared on his face.

In the back of his head, Scott really wasn't sure if Derek wanted Riley to know about their conversation earlier so he did his best to play it off but Riley could easily see through his demeanor.

"I know you and Derek had a few extra words and I just want to know what you guys were talking about." Said the curious omega.

"I really don't know what you're talking about…" Scott said.

Riley knew Scott was lying to him but he couldn't do much more about it.

"Just be careful alright?" he said while trying to warn the boy but little did he know, Scott was trying to protect him.

Scott then nodded his head and hurried off.

"Weirdo." Riley mumbled under his breath just as the bell rang; signaling the students to get to their next class.

* * *

><p>Riley's next class was algebra and even though he's been to the school for a short period of time it had quickly became one the classes he dreaded the most, the first was Mr. Harris.<p>

Riley took had quickly took a seat behind a suspicious Stiles who was hawking Lydia from across the class room.

"You'll scare her off like that." Riley said jokingly with a smug grin.

"You got any better suggestions?" Not once did the pale goof take his eyes off the beautiful strawberry blonde, he was practically drooling over her.

Lydia Martin was the golden girl of Beacon Hills High and most people would die just to be in her little circle, for as long as Stiles known her he always had a crush on the eye candy but never could plan on a move.

Every attempt he made in trying to approach the girl always ended in failure.

"That may be true." Riley agreed on "but I'm going on a group date with her and what are you doing?"

Just then Stiles whipped his wicked sight on to Riley, wanting nothing more but to hurt the omega and rip off his smirk.

Everything about Riley had turned evil in Stiles eyes.

Just then the two boys had turned towards the door way of the class, noticing Scott had just entered.

"A little late are we?" said the algebra teacher.

"Sorry Mr. Konner." Scott said nothing more as he went to an empty seat that was farther away from the two boys.

Stiles gazed over to his friend and could tell something was obviously wrong the boy.

* * *

><p>Rickey was unloading a drop off of cat food.<p>

His first day at work and he remembered why he hated working at the animal clinic and it wasn't just cause of the cats.

He remembered majority of the animals would always growl at him, he figured because he was a shape shifting werewolf so he would just growl right back at them to show who was alpha.

The omega constantly reached his back pocket, checking the time.

He remembered Deaton saying that there was a new co-worker and Rickey was anxious to meet him.

He really wanted to corrupt the kid's mind so that he would do all the working while Rickey could slack off.

**As Rickey grabbed the last bag of cat food he caught a familiar scent coming from the nearby woods.

His eyes flashed to a glowing yellow or a split second and with a smirk the omega decided to go for a quick stroll.

With his hands buried in the bottom of his pockets he walked deeper and deeper into the woods with no second thought.

He could feel he was getting closer and closer to the scent so he followed its trail.

Walking in the woods was like a jog down memory lane to him, it was the same woods where he met Anna and also caused a lot of trouble with rival packs and other hunters.

When Rickey was younger the woods was his play ground and his last resort to get away from life.

After a few minutes of walking he came across a burned down house where the scent was strong as ever, it left a devilish grin on the omega face as he stood in the front yard gazing into the windows.

He quickly remembered that the house he stood in front of was none other than the notorious Hale Pack house.

"Derek, I know you're here." He said.

"If you come anywhere near my brother, I promise, I won't hesitate to kill you." His voice was stern but his grin would have questioned otherwise.

And with that the omega wandered off back to the clinic to continue his shift.

"It'll be just like old times." He muttered.


	6. Chapter 6: Game Night

Chapter 6: Game Night

**I had a lot of fun writing working on this chapter, leave a review and comment what you all think.**

**Song's:**

**Mumma-Ra - She's got you high**

**Hanni El Khatib - Nobody Move**

**Sum41 - Still waiting**

"Hustle McCall!" Coach Bobby Finstock shouted to the gasping boy.

It was pretty obvious that Scott had a lot on his mind; tomorrow night was the big game and everyone was pressuring him about playing.

Then there was the Derek Hale situation that he and his friends were trying to juggle with, he also was trying to impress Allison that seemed to be getting nowhere.

"McCall, do you want to play in tomorrow's night game!?" he screamed to the boy.

"Yes coach." Scott replied with frustration in the base of his voice.

"Then I suggest that you haul ass!" and with that, coach Finstock took a long blow to his whistle that alerted not just Scott but everyone on the field run as if they were running for their lives.

Riley gave Stiles a quick look of frustration, he was beginning to become annoyed with the coaches whistle.

"Not so tough now, are we McCall." Jackson said jokingly.

Scott took a glance over to the jock, trying his best to resist his eyes from changing color but he could feel his anger slowly getting the best of him.

He wanting nothing more but to unleash his frustration and rip the cocky jock to shreds.

The coach blew took another blow to the whistle, "run it again!" he shouted.

The ball was thrown over to Jackson and with ease the jock caught the ball but before he could make another move he was knocked flat off his feet as if a truck had ran him over.

"Jackson!" Coach shouted.

"Oh no…" Riley was in shocked of Scott last move.

The two boys were quickly surrounded by their team mates, they mostly surrounded Jackson in hopes he wasn't too seriously injured.

They could only watch as the jock laid on the hard group gripping his arm and groaning in pain while Scott stormed off with both hands on his head back to the locker room.

"You go check on Scott, I got Jackson!" Riley said as he pushed the pale slender teen away, sending him to chase after Scott.

"Scott!" Stiles shouted as he ran in full speed with his lungs feeling as if they were going to burst and his legs wanting to stumble but he sprinted as fast as he could, pushing himself beyond his limitation just to keep up with his friend.

"Scott!" he shouted once more.

Riley took his time getting over to the crowds, shoving his way through to see an immobile Jackson painfully lying on the ground.

Part of him wanted to enjoy the jocks suffering while the other half barked at him for just standing around.

It felt as if Anna and Rickey were arguing inside of his head about doing the right thing.

Finally, the omega made his way through the crowd and got down to one knee just to examine Jackson from head to toe while an amused grin was plastered to his face.

"Wow, Scott really did a number on you." He thought to himself.

"What are you doing?" coach Finnstock questioned the boy.

"I don't know yet but get everyone back he needs air!" Riley said to the coach.

Coach Finnstock took no time in pushing back the crowd of people by throwing his hands to the boy's.

Riley then tossed his head left to right making sure no one was watching for what he was about to do next, he buried the tip of fingers into Jackson's thigh, "don't make me regret this." He said to the jock.

After a few seconds with his nails jammed deep into the boy's thigh Riley quickly snatched them out when he felt the coach walking up behind him.

"Next time don't be so cocky." He told the groaning jock.

"The ambulance are on their way." Coach piped in.

"Good." Riley said as he sighed in relief, he looked to his teammates who seemed to still be in horror about Jackson accident.

It had suddenly dawned on the omega that he had forgot about sending Stiles to check on Scott.

"Shit!" he said to himself as he darted back to the school.

He could only imagine what possibly could have happened to the defenseless boy, Scott probably ripped him to shreds.

Anxiety started to eat at the back of his head as he pushed himself to run faster just to find out if Stiles was unharmed.

"Scott?" Stiles said as he entered the locker room, he could feel the hair on the back of his neck beginning to stand as he took tiny and slow steps.

His heart was beating rapidly fast and only getting faster but just then Scott had jumped from the ceiling landing on all four growling at Stiles.

His eyes were glowing yellow and his canines were sharp, he was ready to pounce at the boy like a predator has found its prey.

"Scott, it's me, Stiles, you're best friend. Remember?" beads of sweat began to appear on the boy's face as he slowly backed himself into a corner, fearing the worst for himself.

Stiles tried reasoning with his in-raged friend but Scott didn't seem to pay no mind, he was in a blood lust state and Stiles was his target.

"Scott please!" Stiles said.

Without any sign of warning Scott leaped over to Stiles ready to kill just as the pale defenseless boy threw both his arms up in the air and closed his eyes bracing himself for the worst.

_BAM!_

The next second Stiles opened his eyes he looked over to Riley pinning the berserk Scott up against a locker with his fore-arm to his throat and his eyes glowing yellow.

"You need to calm down!" Riley hissed to the omega as he struggled to hold back him back.

"Get off of me!" Scott roared and with all his might he had sent the omega flying into another locker.

Before Scott could make another move he was washed away by a stream of a white clear smoke like liquid.

"Stop!" Scott shouted but the smoke kept coming until finally the fire extinguisher was empty.

Stiles then took a look Riley hoping he would offer to go check on him.

Riley gave the buzz-cut teen a dirty glare, wishing he came a few seconds later to save Stiles.

As he crawled over towards the boy Riley was hesitant and unsure about the situation, Scott seemed normal but he could easily go berserk and wolf out just at the split of a second.

He was considered dangerous and as of now he too didn't want Scott in tomorrow's night game.

"What the hell was that for!?" he snapped at the two boys.

"You wolfed out!" Riley snapped right back at him.

"What?" Scott replied with a clueless expression on his face.

It was almost as if the beta had no idea what had just transpired.

"Yeah you probably crippled Jackson also." Stiles said as he propped his back up against a locker and began to slide down.

He was just relief that Scott was no longer trying to tear out his inside.

"He kind of deserved it though." Stiles added.

Riley then rolled his eyes in annoyance then back to Scott.

"I don't think you should play in tomorrow's night game. It's too dangerous and too risky, someone could get really hurt." Riley pleaded.

Riley's word were like venom to Scott ears, he found it ridicules that even Derek earlier told him the same thing.

"I second that!" Stiles piped in.

"It's the big opening game and Allison will be there!" He said.

"I don't care, it's too dangerous." Riley interrupted.

With nothing more to say Scott then looked over towards his best friend Stiles hoping he would say something to justify Riley's decision but there was nothing except an haunting awkward silence until finally the beta stormed out of the locker room, leaving behind a trail of anger.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Stiles said to Riley.

"I hope so too." The omega muttered.

* * *

><p>Scott sat at the edge of his bed reminiscing on the events that had occur earlier that day, it was the big opening game and Derek and Riley didn't want him playing, but it's not like they could stop him.<p>

He looked over to his alarm clock noticing he was about to late for work.

"Shit!" he said to himself as he grabbed his jacket and darted out his room, down the stairs and finally out the house, he couldn't afford to be late especially with his group date with Allison tomorrow.

He raced down the streets and all the way to animal clinic, stopping for nothing.

Rickey sat at the front counter with his head down, he thought since he had such a successful and long day that he deserved some resting time.

"I fed the cats, I clean the tables, and unloaded the truck, and I deserve this." He told Deaton.

"I see nothing has actually changed about you, Rickey." Deaton smiled.

Deaton was going over reports and paper work while pacing back and forth in the lobby.

"Nobody likes change." Rickey said jokingly.

"You'd be surprised." He replied with a side grin.

Just then Scott came crashing through the lobby door, gasping like a dog for air.

"Sorry… I'm… late." He could barely form a sentence the way he was breathing.

Rickey wanted to nearly roll over and die of laughter but he knew Deaton would just give him a scolding lecture about his action.

"Ah Scott, good to see you finally arrived." Deaton greeted the panting boy.

"I have someone I want you to meet." He continued.

Rickey then pointed his head just waiting for his boss to give off some terrible intro about him but instead Deaton introduced the two boy's better than he had hoped.

"This here is Rickey, a pupil of mine." He smiled.

"Whoa there Obi – Wan" Rickey thought to himself.

"Wait Rickey?" Scott interrupted.

He quickly remembered coach Finnstock talking high and mighty about Rickey from a few days ago.

"As in Rickey Stones? Riley Stones older brother?" Scott said.

"Well, I don't like to brag but yeah that's me." Rickey grinned.

Scott felt as if he was face to face with a celebrity, his heart started to pound faster of excitement.

"Is it true that you turned a whole lacrosse game around with just 1 whole quarter!?" Scott face had lit up in just an instance.

"It was actually half of a quarter and yes." Just like that, Rickey had already grown of fond of Scott McCall while Deaton feared the worst would happen with this.

"Glad to see you two already getting along." The two boys could easily hear the sarcasm in the Doctors voice.

From that moment on Deaton had the feeling he made a terrible mistake with the two.

* * *

><p>After a long day Riley wanted nothing more but take a long hot shower and chow down on Anna's delicious cooking.<p>

He was somewhat excited for tomorrow's game but his hopes were actually set on the big date, with his first step into his new home he quickly caught a familiar scent that sent his heart pounding into excitement.

And there she was; sitting patiently on their sofa across from Anna, giggling without a care in the world was his mother, Abigail.

"Mom…" the omega was nearly speechless.

"There's my boy." She greeted with the brightest smile a mother could wear.

"Surprise?" Anna said.

Riley was still in shocked, he stood motionless and overwhelmed with happiness, so much happiness he could feel his heart ready to explode.

He had dropped his gear to the floor and ran over to his mother and embraced her with a tight grip.

He was on the edge of tears seeing his mother for the first time since he had arrived to Beacon Hills.

"What are you doing here, mom!?" he said with excitement.

"I can't visit my baby boy?" she smiled sweetly and began to pinch at his cheek but Riley couldn't resist.

"Where's your asshole of a brother?" she asked.

"He works now!" Anna piped in wearing a proud smile, knowing she was the reason why Rickey was now a working man.

"Shocking." Abigail meant it when she said she was shocked.

She never thought Rickey would do anything that didn't actually benefit himself, she was impressed with the impact Anna had caused on her two boy's life.

Anna had then noticed his lacrosse and quickly became astonished, she was taken back remembering how much Rickey use to love lacrosse.

"Riley you didn't tell us you were in lacrosse!" she exclaimed.

Still in his mother arms the boy answered "yeah I was trying to keep it low-key from Rickey. We have our first game tomorrow." He smiled anxiously, ready for tomorrow.

"Well we'll be there." And with that Abigail gave the boy a peck on his forehead.

Abigail wasn't Riley and Rickey's biological mother, she was the only person who took the boys in when they were younger and their father had abandon them.

She knew about their secret and kept it to herself but never once showed any fear towards the boys, she had treated them as if they were her own.

* * *

><p>Viola sat next to Lydia Martin at the hospital as they waited to see if Jackson was okay due from his injury earlier during the lacrosse practice.<p>

"This is hell." She thought aloud.

Viola hated hospital like a pet hating a clinic, she would sit in them for hours doing nothing but waiting for time to go by.

She kept herself occupied with her cellular device and chewing a piece of gum that had long lost its flavor.

"Why don't you be a good friend and stop complaining?" Lydia responded ever so sweetly but all Viola heard was bittersweet sarcasm.

"Or you could always start on that history project that we're supposed to be doing." She said with another sweet smile but like always, Viola saw that smile for what it really was, an evil bitch.

No one knew Lydia best than her two best friends; Viola and Allison.

When Jackson finally came from the back Lydia had quickly ran to his feet as if she was a puppy missing its owner, she lashed on to him and attacked him with kisses to his lips.

"How's your arm?" She asked the blue eye jock.

"Not bad, the doctor said I should be fine in a couple days." He smirked, leaning in for kiss but the strawberry blonde quickly pulled back.

"In a couple days?" she said with disapproval.

"Tomorrow night is the opening game and you're the all star player, Jackson!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry…" he said with uncertainty in his voice.

"Nonono, if you don't play then we start the season off losing and we're not loser right Jackson?"

"Right?" he was only saying thing that he thought she wanted to hear.

Viola rolled her eyes to the back the back of her seat out of annoyance, she couldn't tell who was whipped to who but she was ready to bend over and barf just from watching the two.

"Great." She said as the couple then entered a quick intense make-out session that made Viola insides toss all around.

She was never too fond of Lydia's past relationships, she saw them as selfish cocky jerks and Jackson was no exception, instead he was the biggest prime example of her theory.

"Can we go now?" she suggested as she was the first to head to the exit.

"Think I'm going to be sick." She thought to herself once she glanced back to see the couple hand in hand traveling throughout the hospital.

* * *

><p>At Deaton's clinic things were slowly starting to settle down he left Scott and Rickey in charge of the place for the remainder of the night, feeling it wouldn't be too hard of task for the two.<p>

"Well Scott, it's been a blast but sadly I have to end my shift." Rickey said as he grabbed his leather jacket and a mad dash to the door but before he could actually leave a drenched brunette had stormed inside the clinic with a pale face as if she had seen a ghost.

"The dog… I didn't see it… it came out of nowhere!" her words all came out jammed together to the point it was hard to understand what was going on.

"Whoa there princess, slow down." Rickey placed his hands on the girls arm trying to get her to be calm but Allison broke from his grip and began to ramble on again

"Allison what happen!" Scott said as he ran to her aid.

"There's a dog the back seat of my car and he's seriously injured!" she said.

"Scott stay here with her, I'll get the dog!" Rickey demanded as he darted out the clinic and ripped open the car door just to come face with a growling but whining dog.

"Don't be that way mutt," he said as he quickly wrapped the dog in his leather jacket then made a mad dash back inside.

"Scott, follow me to the back!" he said, carrying the pup to the back room where Scott followed, leaving a concerned Allison in the clinic lobby.

The dog was weak and from the looks of it Rickey could tell what exactly was wrong with the dog, he then told Scott to get some bandages so that he could wrap the dogs wound, the beta wasted no time in doing so.

"Now go sit out there with her and keep her company or something." Rickey was always good with giving out orders but he didn't want Scott to see what he was about to do next.

"You're just lucky you aren't a cat" he hissed at the dog.

Scott left the room like he was said to and joined the worried brunette in the lobby, he gave her a towel to warm up with.

"Thank you," she smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry about the dog too much I think he's in good hands." The beta tried desperately to make conversation but she was too worried about the dog to even talk.

Rickey then walked from the back room wearing a proud grin "good news and bad news." He said, the two teens quickly jumped to their feet bracing their selves for the worst but Rickey had stayed silence for a brief moment as if it was hard for himself to speak.

…

…

…

…

A few seconds went by before Scott and Allison became impatient and yelled to the omega "say it!" they said in synced.

Rickey nearly flinched as if he wasn't expecting them.

"Good news is the dog is going to be fine." He said.

Allison nearly jumped in excitement as did Scott, the two wore a smile of relief hearing those words.

"Wait what's the bad news?" Scott questioned.

Rickey then began to scratch the back of his head "I need a drink but don't have one." With those words his smirk had suddenly fell apart.

Allison then giggled as Scott dropped his head, he thought the bad news was actually bad news.

A moment after everything was settle Scott had walked the damped Allison back to her car.

"So will I see you at the lacrosse game tomorrow night?" the beta smiled sweetly looking to the brunette coy smile that easily revealed her dimples.

She shook her head once before opening the car door.

"Of course." And with that the girl drove off as Scott waved goodbye still wearing his big emotional smile.

"Cute." Rickey commented with a hint of bitterness.

He then looked over the wet dog and gave it another disgustful look "what are you looking at mutt?" he said before walking away.

* * *

><p>Game day<p>

* * *

><p>****The next day Riley Stones woke up with the biggest grin on his face, he was kind of tired of playing the "cool boy" act and just couldn't wait for his date with Viola but he knew the big lacrosse game was easy brownie points in impressing her.<p>

Today was going to be a good day and he could feel, it was too soon to say but he felt as if his life was actually going good for once, his mom was around, he was slowly getting along with Rickey and he was on the lacrosse team. What could go wrong?

The omega jumped up and walked over to his bathroom mirror and watched as he allowed his eyes shift to golden yellow, he felt a smile crept upon his face.

The omega dashed down the steps like 6 year excited for his first day at school, he followed the smell of bacons and waffles in the morning.

Abigail immediately was able to see Riley smile and had a feeling she knew what was the cause of it.

"Who's the girl?" she asked.

"There's no girl?" Riley replied nonchalantly.

"Lies, Scott already spilled all the dirt so you might as well give it up." Rickey said as he came stumbling from the living room and into the kitchen snatching a few strips of bacon off his younger brothers plate.

Just then a look of devastation appeared on the omegas face, a scent of betrayal had tapped into his heart as a lump formed in his throat.

"Her names Viola…" he muttered.

Just then Rickey had burst into laughter feeling a bit of accomplishment.

"What so funny?" Riley asked.

"I lied, I just met your friend Scott." Rickey continued laughing all the way out the kitchen carrying his bacon and wearing a fuzzy house coat.

"See ya tonight twerp!" he shouted from upstairs.

"That's Rickey for you, he'll lie to your face just to get information out of you." Abigail didn't mind, she was just happy to see her boys.

Riley then took a glance down at the plate before him that was covered with two chocolate chip waffles and a few remaining strips of bacon that had lucky survived Rickey's ambush.

"Breakfast of a champion." He titled.

His breakfast was quickly ended when he heard the doorbell ring.

Without a second thought the omega ran to his front door just to be greeted by a slim buzz cut teen, "what do you want?" Riley said with a dead expression.

"Have you talked to Scott?" Stiles questioned the omega.

"No, why?" Riley replied.

Stiles then dropped his head in frustration.

This isn't good, he continued to repeat to himself while thinking over where could his missing friend be.

"His mom called and had no clue where he was," Stiles continued.

"We don't have a lot of time so we better start searching!" Riley exclaimed.

After hours and hours of searching for Scott the two were left to face with the fact that was missing and hope he would just show up at the game.

But for now they had to hurry so that they wouldn't be late themselves.

* * *

><p>He scaled to the top of a tree that was directly next to Allison Argent window, gazing through the night time as he watched the creamy skin girl brush down her hair.<p>

Allison was the only thing keeping the beta from releasing his anger upon everything that would easily make him wolf out, for the moment she was his anchor.

He then leaped down from the tree dashed through the yard just to crash into a car.

A middle aged man then sprinted from his car to check on the boy, hoping he wasn't dead.

"Kid!?" he called out to the boy but got no response.

Allison quickly came running from her house with a look of terror, "dad did you hit him!?" she asked.

"I-I-I-I didn't see him! He came out of nowhere! What was he doing anyway!?" His heart was ready to jump from his chest.

"I was just dropping by to say hi before the game…" Scott said as he rolled to his back just come face to face with the two.

"Are you hurt!?" said a scared Allison.

"N-no," and with that he gave the brunette a coy smile but left the middle aged man dumbfounded.

"I'm Chris, Allison's father." The man introduced himself to the boy with a smile as he helped the boy up.

"Thank you." Scott said "will I see you at the game?" he added.

"You'll see us both." Chris then piped in as he offered to drive Scott.

* * *

><p>Together Riley and Stiles had arrived in the locker room and was astonished when they saw Scott already geared up.<p>

"Hey guys!" He greeted the two.

Riley and Stiles both then exchanged a dumbfounded look, they were confused on how and when Scott beat them to the locker room.

"No time." Riley said as he head straight for his locker and started to get ready.

"Dude, where the hell were you?" Stiles asked.

"I had to cool off and I met Allison's father." The beta was pretty confident for the game, it was now only minutes away from actually starting.

"Alright you maggots huddle up, tonight's the opening game and I know there's probably a lot of pressure on you guys right about now but remember the actual goal here: no one likes losers!" Coach Finnstock said to the team.

"Yes coach!" said the team as if they were in synced.

"Now get your asses out there and bring home our first win!"

"What happen to just remember to have fun?" Riley whispered over to Stiles and Scott.

"Remember the plan." Jackson whispered over to Danny and another player.

**Rickey had walked over to the stands wearing his favorite pair of shades and his leather jacket with a hood over his head, he wore his famous devilish grin that spoke danger.

He had noticed many familiar faces through the large crowd, one of them being Sheriff Stilinski, another being nurse McCall.

"Let's go cyclones." He said nonchalantly as he made his way over to his beloved Anna and mother, taking a seat just below them.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Anna whispered over to the omega.

"To keep my eyes warm." He replied, sending his mother into a short stat of chuckling and Anna into an automatic stat of annoyance.

When he seen the lacrosse teams running into the fields he began clapping.

"Kick some ass Riley!" Rickey shouted, he was aiming to embarrass his baby brother but Abigail wasn't going to allow that to happen.

He then turned to look towards the enormous loud cheering crowd and through the crowd he had noticed one familiar face that stood next to Allison, at first glance the man could have been anyone but when Rickey took another stare at the man he had recognized him in a instance and just like that dropped back to his seat hoping that the man didn't see his face.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" he repeated over to himself in his head.

Anna then looked to the omega and wanted to check on him but she then remembered why she was annoyed and decided to leave him be.

Riley stood face to face with a teammate from the opposing team, he was going to be in the toss off.

The omega gripped his net tight anxiously waiting for the whistle to be blown, he was going to wipe the ground with this guy he told himself.

_Pheeew!_

The whistle was blown and Riley pounced to the ball, quickly snatching it off the ground then made the pass over to Scott but before Scott could even make contact with the ball he was knocked flat on the ground by the opposing team.

"What the hell was that McCall!" the coach shouted

"Which one is Scott?" Chris Argent asked.

"Number 11…" Viola and Lydia answered for Allison who was in total shock to see how quick Scott got knocked off his feet.

"That looked like it hurt." Rickey said mockingly.

* * *

><p>The opposing team was fast, they were so fast that they managed to take the game to a 5-3 with in 2 quarters.<p>

Every time Scott attempt to get the ball, it ended in failure due to Jackson pushing him away or tripping the beta.

Jackson had made two shots while Riley made only one.

Just then Lydia had called her two friends to help hold up a poster that said "Jackson Ur No# 1!"

Scott caught a glimpse of the poster and felt as if his heart had shattered into a million tiny pieces, the pain he felt for a split was unbearable.

When Stiles finally realized what Scott was staring at he too became speechless.

"Brutal…" he thought aloud.

With no warning his eyes began to shift golden yellow as his pain turned to anger, he let out a low intimidating growl that nearly gave the opposing team all heart attacks.

From that moment on Rickey could tell that Scott was a werewolf just as he was.

"Of course…" he said with a dumbfounded look.

**Just then the referee had blew the whistle alerting the final quarter was about to start, he called Riley back over as the teams toss off and grabbed a member from the other team.

"You okay son?" he asked Scott.

The beta slowly shook his head once as he continued his low growl.

"What's wrong with your teammate?"

Riley didn't know how to answer that question so he went with the first thing that popped in his head.

"He has really bad asthma."

_Pheeew!_

Scott wasted no time in getting to the ball first, at the moment everyone was his enemy.

He darted pass countless of players, even some being of the same team but no once did he stop.

He made his first goal of the night by leaping over one player swinging his net so hard that the ball went flying and blazed through the opposing teams net and into the goal, getting the cyclones up 5-4.

"You go McCall!" Finnstock shouted.

"That's my boy!" Melissa McCall shouted as the crowd went wild, even Stiles couldn't help but to join in with the cheering.

Jackson tried to keep up with the fast omega but Scott wouldn't let him, he quickly snatched the ball off the ground and dashed over to the opposite side of the field ready to make his second his goal.

The jock soon became speechless by the omegas speed and in a matter of time Scott made his second goal, changing the score to 5-5.

Time was now running low and they needed just one more to win.

"McCall's on fire right now!" coach Finnstock said to Stiles with huge grin.

There was one point when the opposing team had handed Scott the ball, throwing the entire crowd into shock but Chris was suspicious of Scott.

Scott was then surrounded by the opposing team as they had blocked off in every corner he switched too, Jackson shouted for a past but Scott was to stubborn to let him shine anymore tonight.

"What is he doing? Why won't he pass to Jackson?" Lydia questioned the group.

Just then Scott leaped over the four men and swung his net once more sending the ball into the goal for the final score.

The team cheered in victory of winning their first game of the season as the entire Cyclone team ran to the field jumping on each other.

Allison ran out to the field alongside Viola looking to congratulate him on their first win but the beta was nowhere to be seen.

"Scott?" she called out to the boy but her voice was drowned out by the cheering, she didn't doubt if he could hear her but from afar she could see a boy running back to the locker wearing the jersey number 11, it was no doubt that it wasn't Scott so she chased after him all the way back to the school.

She entered the dark room calmly, "Scott?" she said hesitantly but the only thing she heard in response was the sound of a shower running.

"Hey," the boy said as he propped his back up against the wall, letting water run down his head.

"I just wanted to congratulate you." She said with her coy smile.

**Sorry this was such a long chapter, I hoe you guys enjoyed!**

**btw, quick side note; next chapter will be called "Date Night" :]**


	7. Chapter 7: Date Night

Chapter 7: Date Night

**Two song's for this chapter**

**Lorde - White Teeth Teen**

**City and Colour - The Girl**

In the living, Viola waited patiently for Riley while talking to Anna and Abigail.

Viola had the feeling that at any moment Abigail would pull out baby pictures and talk about how adorable the boy use to be but she could tell Abigail wasn't that kind of mother although they did talk about the brothers.

"It amazes me on how much Rickey and Riley get along now, when the boys were younger they seemed to always argue." Said a smiling Abigail.

"Boys will be boys." Anna said between laughter.

Abigail then sat her beaming blue eyes over to Viola "so Viola what do you and my son have planned?"

She questioned the young girl.

Oh nothing really, just hanging out with a couple friends of ours to celebrate the team's first win.

She responded while wearing a sweet smile.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Viola thought aloud.

* * *

><p>"Look sharp!" Rickey Stones exclaimed with a smug grin as he tugged a comb going forward through his younger brother's hair.<p>

Rickey did everything he could to make his younger brother look nice for his first date, he believed in "dress to impress" so he allowed Riley to wear one of his favorite black leather jackets and forced him to wear a pair of blue slim fit Levi jeans and under his jacket he wore a white V-neck.

"I'll let you borrow the car just because I'm so proud of you." He said as began to pinch at Riley's cheek.

"This is torture." Riley thought to himself, he was just glad his brother was for once giving him praise.

"We Stones just don't look good but we also have to dress good! Dress to impress baby bro."

Rickey said as he added the finishing touch by adding a little bit of hair jell to keep his hair going forward.

Riley then ran to the nearest mirror and nearly cried at his reflection.

While Rickey was proud of his brother appearance Riley was not, he was the exact opposite.

"I look like a greaser!" Riley exclaimed.

Rickey then snorted as he let out a few chuckles.

"Don't be so dramatic" he said "besides chicks dig the leather jackets!" he continued.

"Yeah maybe back when you were in high school!" Riley shouted back at his older brother.

Just then the two brothers heard a shout from the living room, they assumed the girls could hear them arguing.

They kept quiet to see if Abigail would call them again, it was what they always did when they were in trouble but after a few seconds of total silence they went back to arguing but this time they kept their voices low as possible but still to the point where they were could hear the aggression in each other's voices.

"I will not going down there looking like this!" Riley argued.

Rickey only looked to his brother, biting his tongue to hold back his words.

"Fine." He finally had settled with his brother decision and threw his hands into the air.

The omega then left his brother to quickly change his clothes and joined the girls in the living room.

It didn't take Riley too long to change clothes sense he knew what he actually wanted to wear: a brick red V- neck and dark shade of Levi slim fit jeans.

He then took another glance in the mirror flashing a few quick smiles before rubbing his hand into his hair, making it a bit of a mess but just enough to throw it out of its forward flow.

Riley then dashed down the steps with excitement in each step he took down the staircase, entering the living room to be greeted by a beautiful standing Viola, her icy blue eyes met his puppy brown eyes.

He slowly came standing face to face with her, wearing a coy smile while she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Ah, young love." Rickey mocked.

"Did you give your brother the dating 101?" Abigail asked the older omega.

"What rules?" Riley responded with a clueless look on his face.

It had then dawned on Rickey as he tossed his younger brother his car keys.

"Oh right! Be back no later than 12, use a condom, and be safe." Rickey said as he gave his brother a devious smile.

Riley stood with his jaw hanging in total shame, his hard sunk to the bottom of his stomach.

He could barely continue eye contact with his date but Rickey stood so proudly with his arms crossed, the older omega could see the embarrassment in his younger brother's eyes.

"Okay you kid's you have fun and remember to be home by 12 Riley!" Anna said as she rushed the two teens out the front door and when they finally left she looked back to a grinning Rickey.

"You're a dick!" she said to him as he walked away.

Abigail stood in disbelief of Rickey's actions towards Riley, she didn't really know what to expect of the brothers either.

* * *

><p>**"Well that was interesting." Viola said with her head down.<p>

The two sat out in a bowling alley parking lot where they would meet up with Scott and the others.

Riley was still too embarrassed to say anything to the girl, deep down the omega was debating he would drive all the way back and pick a fight with Rickey but part of him wanted to impress Viola, he was kind of tired of playing the cool guy act, tonight was the night he was going to show Viola who he really was.

"Yeah, my brother, he's a dick." Riley said, earning a giggle from Viola.

"Come on, I think their inside waiting for us." She smiled sweetly to the omega.

They walked hand in hand through the paring and into the bowling alley just to find the place was somewhat empty.

Scott and the gang had sat at the farthest end of the bowling alley and were about to begin bowling.

"Riley!" Scott said with a look of excitement.

He was happy to see someone who appreciated his existence and didn't make things awkward unlike Lydia and Jackson.

"And Hi Viola." The beta greeted.

Viola was quickly ambushed by Lydia and Allison who ran to the girl and attacked with hugs, they were happy to see their friend.

"We we're just about to pick up a game of bowling." Jackson said as he wrapped his arm his strawberry blonde girlfriend.

"You bowl?" Riley questioned the blue eyes jock.

"Do you?" Jackson said in response.

"Why don't we find out in a game of guys against girls?" Viola suggested

"You in?" Jackson questioned the omega with a cocky smirk and held out his hand, challenging him.

Riley could easily tell the jock was being cocky just from his smirk, he accepted Jackson's challenge by taking his hand with a firm grip.

"Que les jeux commencent" Viola said under her breath with grin.

Not a moment later the group started the game of bowling: Riley, Jackson, and Scott on one team while Allison, Viola, and Lydia on another.

Lydia went up first, she grabbed a light pink bowling ball and rolled it down towards the 12 standing pins, when the ball made contact with the pins they all fell at once, and making the three boy's surprised by Lydia's movement.

Amongst the three, Jackson was the most shocked, he had no idea Lydia knew how to bowl.

After her success she walked back to her non-phased about her accomplishment

"Good job Lydia!" Said Allison as her and Viola cheered on their strawberry blonde friend.

Next up was Riley, he could already feel the pressure and it didn't get any better when he could feel Jackson's eyes beaming at the back of his head.

He tried his hardest to ignore it but the uncomfortable feeling seemed too had only gotten worse, he lift up a sparkly blue ball before he gently released it, sending it rolling down the alley.

When his ball collided with the pins only 8 out 12 went down.

Jackson dropped his head in disapproval.

It was then when Riley realized that it was going to be a long night for him.

* * *

><p>Rickey was enjoying his Saturday night by spending it with Anna and his mother Abigail as the three talked more about their past.<p>

"You always pulled such mean pranks on your little brother just for the enjoyment." Abigail exclaimed.

"Well look where he is now, he actually fight back from time to time." The omega smirked as he took sip from his glass of water.

"Wow, when we were in high school Rickey always pulled pranks on our teachers and for some reason always on Mr. Finnstock I think his name was…" Anna piped.

Abigail then shot her son a dirty glare, it was Abigail signature look of saying she wasn't surprised it was also one of her many ways of scolding Rickey without saying any words.

"He never got physically hurt now did he?" Rickey said as he tried to justify his past actions.

"That's how you saw it." Anna said while laughing.

"Anna how did Rickey end up with such a wonderful person like you?" Abigail said so sweetly.

"Oh geez, thanks mom." Rickey said as he rolled his eyes.

He tried to make an exit from the living room but Anna quickly grabbed his wrist and yanked him back down on the couch the second he jumped up.

"Well really interesting story, Rickey and I were both in sports during high school but different social groups. I had just got out of an icky relationship and I started to feel hopeless but then Rickey was there and he saved me." Anna said as she locked her eyes with Rickey's

"Yeah, I did…" he said to the girl wearing a smile.

"Sweet story, you two seem perfect for each other." Abigail said.

"Hey Abigail, what ever happened to their father?" Anna asked,

Both Rickey and Abigail were thrown off and had no idea how to answer the questioned that was being asked.

"Uhh… their father… abandon them at a young age and I actually took them in." Abigail quickly answered.

"Wait so you're not their mother?" Anna asked with a clueless look on her face.

"No, their parents had left them at a young age."

Anna then looked up to Rickey once more making eye contact with the omega once more, she felt some remorse for him wondering just how much has he been through.

Rickey then got up from the couch and made an exit from the living room, leaving the two girls alone.

* * *

><p>After two games of bowling with the girls, they guys were getting their ass kicked by the girls.<p>

"This is embarrassing." Riley thought aloud, his jaw was hanging as his eyes were glued to the monitor that held up their score.

Viola and Allison were both amused with the outcome of the match but Lydia was more focused on her phone than the game but was still able to maintain a perfect bowling score.

"This blows." Jackson said.

Scott was their only hopes in winning the game but he had been bowling a terrible game all night.

The beta walked to the red line holding his bowling ball taking in deep breaths.

"He's choking." Riley commented.

"Roll the damn ball McCall!" Jackson shouted to the pausing beta.

"That's not helping…" Riley said as he looked over to the cocky jock.

It was then when Allison quietly approached the boy from behind, he gently placed her hands on wrist and gave the beta a peck on the cheek.

"C'mon Scott, you can do it." She said gently

"Just think about me" she continued "naked"

Just then a smile had crept upon the boy's face as his eyes began to follow Allison back to her seat.

The beta then sent the bowling ball perfectly rolling down the lane until crashed into the 12 standing pins knocking them all back.

"What the hell?" Jackson questioned.

"What did you say to him?" Lydia whispered over to Allison.

"I just gave him something to think about." She said so sweetly

* * *

><p>When the game was over Jackson had wandered off into the men's restroom, he felt he needed to get away from for a split second but Scott had followed the teen jock.<p>

"Everything okay?" Scott questioned the jock but instead Jackson ignored the beta.

"I don't know why you hate me." Scott then said.

"I don't hate you, I just don't like you." Jackson said as he turned to face the beta.

"And don't think for one second I forgotten to figure out what your little secret is." Jackson continued, causing Scott to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"I don't have any secrets." Scott argued.

"Yeah you do and I think whatever it is you don't want Allison finding out, well guess what?

She will find out and so will I!" the jock said as he stormed out of the restroom.

After Jackson left the restroom, Riley had waltzed from one of the many stalls he placed his palm on the beta shoulder then shook his head.

"Jackson is a dick, dude." Riley said with a half-smile.

He could easily see how the jock had made Scott feel pretty down in just an instance.

Scott then dropped his head trying to hide a smile, he was starting grow a fond of Riley.

Rickey sat outside on his porch gazing up at the stars to the bright moon, he could feel a full moon coming soon.

He had a lot on his mind and was slowly starting to feel emotionally constipated but everything he was doing, he did it for the ones he loved or so he told himself.

"Hey there handsome." Anna said as she took a seat next to the omega on the ground with two coffee mugs in her hand.

"Abigail taught a recipe for delicious hot chocolate." She said to the omega as she handed him a cup.

"Hmm, hot chocolate, my favorite!" he said sarcastically.

"You could be a bit more appreciative!" Anna exclaimed while wearing a smile.

She then punched the omega playfully on his arms but Rickey barely budged after impact.

"You're right, let me try that again." He said while trying to hold back his laughter, he had earned himself a giggle from Anna as she placed her head on to his shoulders.

"I wonder how Riley's date went." Anna thought aloud.

"Don't know, don't care." The omega replied with a smirk.

"You're such an ass." Anna said once again.

Rickey then gave Anna a sweet soft smile as he wrapped a single arm around her, pulling his beautiful girl in closer to him.

* * *

><p>Riley stood with Viola on her front porch saying his goodbyes, "I had an amazing time tonight."<p>

She said.

Me too, the omega said as he wore a flirtation grin, his eyes locked on hers ready to go in for the kiss but yet again something was very strange about the girl.

"This would be the part where we would make out passionately, right?" she said with a few giggles.

Riley couldn't help but to laugh at the brunette.

"Well I don't kiss on the first date." Viola said with a coy smile.

"Are you implying that there will be more?" a clueless Riley wondered, earning a short giggle.

"We'll have to see."

**"Que les jeux commencent" is French for "let the games begin"**

**And Viola name actually comes from French roots.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This Chapter took longer than I expected but better late than never!**

**You know the drill, turn on the selected song when you see the "*"****they also play in the order that you see them!**

**Songs:**

**Correatown - All The World**

**Artic Monkey - Do I wanna Know**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The Bloodshed<p>

_**They sat in the back of Rickey's convertible in each other's arm, parked at the edge of suicide hill as they gazed up at the full moon._

_Riley who was a werewolf at birth was able to control when he could shift way better than a bitten werewolf._

_With Viola In his arms, the omega didn't have a care in the world._

"_This spot is romantic yet creepy." The girl said with a short giggle._

"_I knew you'd like it." Riley said as he brought the girl in closer, he felt as if the night couldn't have gotten any better._

_They had barely spoken that night but still wore a content smile as they as they gazed to the moon, watching the midnight stars._

_She laid close to the omega, wrapped in both his arms and a blanket that kept her warm and smiling, her head rested on chest where she could listen to his steady beating heart while a single finger of hers lightly danced on his chest._

_The only noises out that night were the crickets and the owl's hooting but the couple didn't mind, they found the noise soothing._

"_How does it feel to be a big Lacrosse star?" she asked the omega._

_Riley took a minute to answer._

"_I don't know, probably the same this feels: good." Riley replied, earning a quick giggle from the girl._

_They soon met eye to eye, her icy blue eyes locked on his puppy brown eyes, they were only an inch away from each other's lips, her lips craved his as so did he crave hers until finally, Riley made the first move as he went in for the kiss, their lips had finally collided._

_CRACK!_

_Just then, a frighten Viola had pulled away with heart beat racing._

_Riley automatically knew something was wrong._

"_Viola?" he said once._

_He could see how scared she was just from the look in her icy blue eyes._

"_I'll protect you." He promised while he wore a smug grin as he tilted his head towards her, going in for another peck on her soft lips._

_With each kiss he could taste the strawberry lip balm that coated her lips so well._

_Part of her enjoyed the moment but she couldn't shake the feeling that she and Riley were not alone that night, no matter how hard she tried it, the disturbing feeling had only seemed to have gotten worst._

_CRACK!_

_The sound of sticks breaking against the cold wet hard earth became even louder it was soon followed by a haunting howl that shocked fear into the couples core._

"_Riley something is out there!" Viola pleaded._

"_Alright, I'll check it out." The omega said, but before he could make another move it had felt the car tremble as if he was about to witness a pre-earthquake._

"_What was that!?" said a spooked Viola._

"_Stay calm!" he commanded of the girl._

_Suddenly they were tossed into the air as the car went rolling around until it was upside down, Riley laid in pain but struggled to get himself moving._

"_Vi-Viola…?" he stuttered with a mouth full of blood but no one replied._

_He then looked to the distance to see a set of searing red eye in the darkness that covered the trees. "Riley!" the omega then heard the cries of Viola, his instinct had suddenly kicked in as he tried his hardest to get out of the flipped car and somehow make his way to aid Viola._

_He had noticed she was dangling off the edge of Suicide Hill using all of what was left of her strength to keep herself from falling._

"_Viola don't look down!" the omega demanded of the girl._

_It was as if the weight of the world had been thrown on to his shoulders as he rushed to get free, he could hear her heart beat racing from fear and knew he couldn't let her down._

_When the omega finally crawled from the car wreck he quickly crawled on his hands and knees to the girl aid, gripping Viola by her wrist he tried to pull her up but his hands were too wet to even try._

"_Please don't drop me!" Viola began to beg._

"_I got you!" Riley quickly replied._

_Just then Viola wrist had slipped right from the omegas grip as she fell from the edge of suicide Hill and down to her death._

"_NO!" Riley shouted after her but there was nothing else he could do except watch as she fell._

_Viola had let out a loud blood curdling scream that chased her down the cliff._

"_No…" the omega said as he began to pound the earth with his bare knuckles. _

_The silence was then cut out by a low growl that he heard coming from the trees, he then knew it was an alpha that he was staring at._

"_No…" he muttered as the enormous wolf took a step closer, paw by paw the beast kept coming closer with a low growl that had send chills dancing down his spine._

_He wanted to crawl away but was too choked up on fear._

"_Move!" he told himself but before he could make another move the alpha had then pounced at the omega._

* * *

><p>Riley had jumped from his sleep as he gasped for air while holding his chest, from head to toe the omega was drenched in sweat that dripping from his face.<p>

When his heart rate had finally slowed down he tried to go back sleep, realizing he had school the next morning but the thought of seeing red eyes left the boy shaking in fear.

Not too long after, he had heard a loud howl that had forced his eyes to open wide and shift to a glowing yellow color while his canines quickly grew in as if he was in danger.

It didn't take long for him to realize what was going on; he was being forced to shift but Riley did everything in his power to stop the shift.

He quickly bald his fist, allowing his razor sharp nails to dig into his hands.

Riley remembered Rickey was the one who taught him how to control his shift and feeling pain was one of the only ways.

Even after Riley's entire hand was covered in blood he still fought off the urge to shift but he could feel a certain rage boiling inside his head.

Riley felt he was left with no other option but to dig his nails deeper into his hands and hoped for the best as he jumped to his feet and dashed out his room.

* * *

><p>Derek Hale had been tracking down the alpha by himself for quite some time now and felt he was slowly getting closer by following the leads he had come up with.<p>

He scaled the rooftops of multiple buildings chasing after a certain scent and a howl he had just heard a few minutes ago.

He was going to get revenge for his sister.

Derek knew whoever this alpha was, it was the same alpha that killed his sister.

He came to a sudden stop when he had lost the scent.

"Shit!" he thought aloud, frustrated that it was the third night in a row where he had lost the alpha.

Before the beta had lost all hope he heard a loud gunshot coming from a warehouse and without a second thought, he quickly dropped on all four and dashed towards the commotion.

For some reason he had the feeling that this is where the alpha was.

As he leaped rooftop to rooftop he had noticed a female who stood on the ground holding sniper rifle.

"Kate?" he questioned himself.

He then noticed what she was aiming at, the beast were on its hands and feet, growling at the wavy brown hair women from a rooftop with its glowing red demonic eyes.

"The alpha." He growled as his eyes quickly shifted to a steel blue.

The women continued to fire bullets towards the alpha but the wild beast moved fast and swiftly, not once did a bullet touch the alpha.

Soon the enormous wolf had darted off the rooftop of the warehouse.

Derek tried to follow the alpha but was then shot in his arm, causing the omega to instantly fall to the ground.

He held his wounded arm and laid low while he waited to see if the huntress would fire anymore bullets.

"Come on!" the huntress shouted once "come and get me!" she shouted as she loaded her gun.

Just then another car had pulled in from the side, it was Chris Argent.

"What are you doing!?" Chris said.

"There were two! The beta and the alpha!" she argued.

"Are you positive?" Chris continued.

Kate didn't answer the hunter anymore, instead she gave him a stern look that said it all.

Chris eyes had wandered around the area as he secretly observed the place for any source of the alpha actually attacking Kate.

After a minute of finding nothing Chris Argent had finally decided it was too dangerous for Kate to be driving alone while the alpha was on the loose.

"You're riding with me." He said so sternly, so protective.

"Chris wait!" she called out to him.

"The alpha wasn't alone, I shot someone." Kate said, leaving the hunter confused and almost dumbfounded.

With nothing more to say he and the huntress left the warehouse just as Derek jumped to the ground while still holding on to his wounded arm.

The beta's arm was in excruciating pain, he knew he had to act fast so he tore off the sleeve of his shirt just to find a bullet pierced through the muscle of his arm, almost looking infected.

Beads of sweat began to quickly build upon his face as he slowly closed his eyes and felt his heart beating rapidly faster by the second.

* * *

><p>The next morning Scott met up with his best friend Stiles, telling him all about his dream he had last night and how he thinks he killed Allison.<p>

He could easily tell Stiles was barely listening.

"I need to find Allison." Was all the beta managed to say.

"I'm pretty sure she's fine maybe it was just a dream." Stiles justified.

"No, it was too real!" Scott argued.

Every logical explanation Stiles could come up with was being easily shot down by Scott, soon the buzz cut teen tried changing the conversation.

"Any luck on that alpha?" he said.

Scott then exchanged a dirty glare, realizing he was getting nowhere with Stiles and began to speed up, he decided he would get someone else perspective, he thought maybe Riley would know.

Scott had begun to speed walk in the hallways as he searched for Riley's locker, when he finally found the boy, Riley had forehead propped against the face of locker with his eyes closed as if he was sleeping.

"Riley?" Scott said but the omega didn't respond.

Scott then nudged the boy just a bit to wake him up but Riley nearly fell over if it wasn't for catching him.

"Sorry," Riley said.

"I barely got any sleep last night, kind of had a bad dream." The groggy omega said.

"You too!?" Scott said with an astonished expression on his face, also leaving Riley a bit clueless.

"Me too?" he said in confusion.

"Yeah, I had this dream that Allison and I snuck onto the school bus and started making out and-"

"Slow down Fido." Riley said, interrupting the beta. "I'm still half sleep, remember?"

Scott then took another deep breath, inhaling the exhaling before he spoke again to avoid his words all coming out at once.

"I think I might've killed Allison!" he said so nervously.

"Well, have you seen her?" he asked.

"No…" Scott said.

A smile had crept upon the omega's face when he realized there was no need for Scott to be so worried.

"Before you freak out, try finding her, if I had a dream similar to yours and I'm okay, I'm pretty sure you are too." Riley said.

"What happened in your dream?" said the curious beta.

"I died." The omega said just as his voice switched from a jokingly tone to a more stern tone but he kept his half smile.

Just then Scott had dropped his head in shame of overreacting.

Riley then poked his head up noticing down the hall was Allison and Viola walking towards their direction.

"And besides, Allison is just fine." He said, catching Scott's attention.

The beta heart nearly exploded out of his chest in happiness when he saw the brunette with her gorgeous smile that revealed her dimples.

It was one of the many things Scott liked about Allison, her eyes were a treat to the boy as well, just seeing the brunette made the boy light like match.

He watched the girl as she came towards his direction, he wanted nothing more but raise the beautiful girl in the air and attack her with kisses from head to toe and wouldn't care who was watching, he was relief to see she was unharmed and perfectly fine.

"Scott!" Riley called out to the beta, trying to snap him out of his daze before the girls arrived but he was too late, Allison and Viola both had made their way to the two boys.

Riley quickly slapped the beta on the back of his head, knocking him out of daze like stat.

"Allison," the beta said with a smile before he threw himself on to the girl, embracing her with a tight hug.

"I miss you too?" Allison responded awkwardly with short giggle.

"I'm just glad you're okay." the beta said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Allison questioned.

"What he means is that he misses you and yeah…"

Allison and Viola both had exchanged a suspicious look, the two girls weren't buying anything the boys were throwing at them.

_RING!_

The first hour bell went off, alerting the students to get to class.

"Saved by the bell." Riley thought to himself as he walked off.

Scott decided he would walk Allison to class.

"So I was thinking why don't you come over today?" Allison offered.

Those words made the boy lit up like a candle inside as an overwhelming blush took over his cheeks, forcing the beta to smile.

"S-sure sounds great." He agreed.

* * *

><p>Riley was trying his best to avoid Viola, ever since his dream he felt maybe it was some type of sign or even a premonition and the last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt.<p>

If he had noticed her down the hall he would simply turn the other way, if he had seen her in any of his hours then he would sit in the far back away from her.

Riley knew he wouldn't be able to keep this act up for long but he was only trying to protect her.

It didn't get bad until he had entered Mr. Harris classroom where all the seats were taken, all but one which was next Viola.

"Shit." The omega told himself as he stood in the door way.

"Well Mr. Stones, are you waiting for a personal invitation or what?" the pale devil had spoken, his voice was enough to make Riley cringe.

Viola had taken a weird stare to the omega, she already knew he was acting weird but had no idea why.

"No sir." Riley said.

"Then take a seat." Mr. Harris commanded of the omega as he his hand was held out towards the empty duel desk next to Viola.

With no other option Riley took the seat but even still he avoided eye contact with the girl.

"Did I do something?" she thought aloud.

"Hm?" Riley had quickly threw on a clueless look but he knew Viola was too smart to even fall for it.

"You haven't really said a word to me all day and don't think I haven't noticed you avoiding me." She argued.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." The omega smiled.

"They found a body!" a girl shouted, without a second thought the entire class rushed to the window to catch a glimpse to see who the victim was.

Riley looked over to see Scott was just as curious as everyone else and by his side was Stiles.

Scott jaw had suddenly dropped to the floor to his surprise it was the bus driver.

Riley and Scott both had exchanged glares.

* * *

><p>**"Your mom is out grocery shopping for dinner and we have the whole house to ourselves." Anna said to a shirtless Rickey.<p>

"I think I'm picking up what you're putting down." Rickey replied as he tossed his cell phone on his mattress, making his way towards who stood in their doorway leading to the bedroom.

He had locked his eyes on her perfect body and licked his lips, he was hungry for her as she was hungry for him.

Rickey took her by her hips and lifted the women on top of him, locking her soft smooth legs around his body then pinned her to the wall as he began to his press his lips around her neck.

Anna couldn't fight her hunger for the omega, she gripped him by the back of his hair and buried his face into her neck as soft moans slipped from her lips.

The omega then took Anna to his bed and slowly, softly, gently laid the girl down and left his lips trailing down her body.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do this to you since she got here." He said.

"Don't talk, just kiss me." Anna hissed at the omega, earning a devilish grin from him.

He had nothing more to say, he allowed his actions to speak for him by continuously kissing her body from neck on down.

Suddenly Rickey's phone began ring.

"Just one ring, we can ignore it!" the omega said.

Soon his phone began to ring again and again until it was hard to ignore.

Anna had let out a sigh of frustration as Rickey wandered over to his cellular device.

"This better be important." He thought aloud.

Surprisingly it was a bit beyond important, it was Riley texting him about a body being found in one of the school's bus.

Rickey quickly shoved his phone into his back pocket and sprung around towards an annoyed Anna.

"Deaton needs me at the clinic." He said with a half-smile.

"Rickey!" Anna said aggressively.

"Hey don't complain, you were the one who wanted me to get a job!" he exclaimed, knowing Anna would probably be mad at him but he had to lie to her, he lied to protect her.

* * *

><p>Derek Hale wandered through the halls of beacon hills high on a personal mission, he was looking for Scott in hopes that the beta would help him with his situation.<p>

He looked pale as a ghost with skin colder than ice and covered in beads of sweat, he had one thing on his mind and one thing only, to find Scott McCall.

He slowly stumbled down the hall while holding his wounded arm, bearing the pain whenever a student bumped into him, he was in too much pain to even react to them.

The omega could feel the blood oozing from his wound and dripping down his arm in separate streams but he knew he had to brace the pain, at least just a bit longer.

When the halls were empty he had noticed a blonde hair boy at his locker, he had hoped the boy knew where Scott was.

"Where's Scott McCall?" Derek asked.

"And why should I tell you?" Jackson said in response.

Derek was getting even more frustrated knowing he wasn't getting anywhere with the jock.

"Because I asked politely" He stated.

"Tsk, why don't you tell me what you're selling him instead?" Jackson demanded.

"What?" Derek said with a dumbfounded look on his face, confused to what the jock was talking about.

"Steroids! I know you're his dealer!" Jackson said to the omega.

Derek had nothing more to say but instead he decided he would just walk away before he felt the urge to kill the boy, he didn't have time to argue when his life on steadily on a string.

Jackson then gripped the man by his arm, causing a shooting pain to Derek but out his natural reflexes', Derek shove the tip of his claws into the jock's neck and shoved him against the locker.

"Touch me again and I'll hurt you." He said threatening the jock before walking away.

Derek wandered around the hall and decided he would just wait there for Scott but then his sense began to heighten, his hearing was no longer his to control as his vision became blurry.

Just then he had noticed two girls walking by, he could hear that they were talking about Scott and Riley.

"Scott's coming over after school." Allison said with a coy smile.

"Don't be naughty Allison." Viola said jokingly.

"Don't be silly, we're just studying." Allison said in denial.

"Everyone knows studying doesn't end in studying." Viola said as she used air quotation whenever she said _studying._

The two girls exchanged a smile before bursting out into laughter.

Viola and Allison were like best friend even though they met each other through Lydia, but after that faithful day they quickly became inseparable from each other.

They always talked to each other about their boy drama and did just about everything together.

"How are you and Riley?" Allison asked.

"Ugh, the most awkward question of the day." Viola titled while wearing a half smile.

She was stressed out that Riley had been avoiding her and began to grow suspicious on why he was in the first place.

"He's just been avoiding me ever since that night at the bowling alley." Viola began to explain.

"Maybe he's a player!" Allison suggested while wearing a playful smile.

Viola knew she was joking but still took it in consideration.

"Maybe he's hiding something and doesn't want me finding out…" Viola thought to herself.

Just then the last bell had finally rung, dismissing the students from school.

Derek finally thought he would be able to find Scott so he slowly he pushed himself to walk a little bit longer, he left the school and headed straight into the middle of the parking lot where he found Stiles in his jeep.

Derek took one look at the buzz cut boy before he passed out.

Stiles quickly dashed from his jeep and to the omega's side.

"Scott!" Stiles said as he began to freak out.

Not a second later Scott and Riley both had come running towards Stiles, ready to help anyway possible.

"What is he doing here?" Riley said with a low voice.

"I was shot… I need… your help." Derek could barely form a sentence as he struggled to pull up his sleeve to reveal his disgusting wound.

From first sight Stiles had doubled over with the feeling to vomit.

"That doesn't look like a normal bullet wound." Stiles said as he walked away with his hands on his hips.

Even Scott and Riley could barely with-stand the sight.

"Why aren't you healing!?" Scott asked.

"Because I can't! I was shot with a different type of bullet." Derek muttered.

"A silver bullet!?" Stiles suggested.

"No you idiot!" Derek hissed at the buzz cut goof.

"People are looking." Riley said as he looked to see a line of cars behind Stiles jeep and crowds of people starting to form from a distance.

"Help me get him up." Scott demanded as he Riley ran behind Derek, quickly lifting him up as they carried the wounded omega to Stiles jeep.

"You have to help me!" Derek said as he gripped Scott by his shirt.

"How!?" Scott thought aloud.

"The women who shot me, her name is Kate Argent she has to be with them!" Derek said.

"Riley go with them." Scott said as he began to walk away, noticing Allison was approaching them.

"I hate you for this." Stiles said as he drove off.

He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders being left to sneak around the Argent's home and find a bullet.

"Who was that?" Allison asked.

"Oh that was uhm… Riley's uncle!" it was the first thing to pop in the boy's head.

"Well is he okay?" Allison asked again with curiosity in her voice, she had one eye brow raised as the questions kept coming.

"Yeah he has a little drug addiction problem… are we still studying?" The bet was desperately trying to change the conversation but he gave the brunette no time to answer, he gave her a peck on the cheek and raced to his bike.

"Great I'll meet you at your house!" Scott said.

* * *

><p>Rickey Stones had decided to pay a visit to the hospital and would try to interrogate the bus drivers to get out whatever he seen the night he was attacked.<p>

He quickly noticed a familiar nurse working at the reception counter and thought maybe she would be generous enough to give him info on the bus driver's room.

"Hello Miss. McCall." Rickey greeted wearing flirtation smirk.

"What are you doing here Rickey?" she wasn't happy to see the boy.

The only times she had ever seen him was when he was younger and Deaton would be the one who brought him in as punishment.

"Rumors are going around town that poor old bus driver guy was attacked last night." Rickey said.

"And…?" Melissa McCall replied.

"And I was wondering if you would be so kind into letting me see the old guy?" he continued with a grin plastered to his face.

"No can do, Rickey you know the rules." Melissa replied, sternly.

"C'mon what if I said I brought the old man some get well flowers!?" the omega threw his arms into air.

"Then I would say maybe if I saw the flowers." She said.

Rickey then dropped his head when he realized he was never good at lying when Melissa and Deaton were the ones he was talking to.

"Please! I'll beg!" the omega dropped to his knee's with his hands locked, he knew he was causing a scene by embarrassing her but it was the only way he would be able to get what he wanted.

Melissa knew she was left with no other option but to appease the omega.

"5 minutes is all I'm giving you." Melissa said but before she could finish her sentence Rickey had already left for the room.

As he entered the room he could easily tell that whoever attacked the man didn't actually kill him.

"Oh boy." Was all he said.

* * *

><p>Stiles and Riley kept Derek in the back of the jeep where he rested but slowly his pain grew worst.<p>

"What if Scott doesn't find the bullet?" Stiles questioned the weak omega.

Out of reaction, Riley slapped Stiles arm for being "negative" about the situation.

"Then I resort to plan B." Derek said as he began to go in and out of a slumber.

"Whoa, what's plan B?" a curious Riley asked.

"You'll see." Derek quickly answered.

"What's Scott up too?" Riley asked.

"I don't know, he hasn't responded." Stiles replied.

"We need that bullet…" Derek growled as his eyes began to shimmer back and forth from steel blue to his natural hazel green.

* * *

><p>"This is your garage?" Scott was taken on a tour around Allison's home, he hadn't forgotten about searching for the bullet but he was a little nervous when he found the place to be filled with lots of fire arm and bullets.<p>

"Don't be scared, my dad sells them to the law enforcement." Allison smiled.

"Kind of like a mercenary?" Scott wondered.

"Yeah," Allison replied.

Just then the couple heard a sudden jingle that sounded as if keys were being used to unlock a door.

Without any warning the couple ran and hid on the side of the car that was parked inside the garage.

To Allison's surprise it was her father and her aunt Kate who had come a little early than she had expected.

"Chris get off your ass and help me with these bags!" they heard.

Chris Argent had sat a box down then wandered over to the garage entrance from which he came from.

"Allison. Scott, give us a hand why don't you?" he smirked.

Scott was in shocked as he felt was about to have a panic attack, Chris never even saw them but somehow he knew that the couple were hiding in the garage.

The couple had then looked to each other with a dumbfounded look, their cover was blown.

Scott had taken the last bag from the car while the feeling of guilt lingered about in his head.

He wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or just feeling shameful for getting caught sneaking around the house with Allison.

"That's the last of them." He said as he handed Chris the grocery bag.

Chris snatched the bag from the omega, "she'll see you at school tomorrow." He said.

Scott dropped his head when he realized he wasn't able to hug his girlfriend goodbye.

"Don't be a cock block." Kate said as she strutted from the car and over to her older brother, Chris.

"And you, with the adorable brown eyes, you are staying for dinner." Kate smiled.

It was her aunt who made Allison light up with happiness the way she talked to Chris, she tried her best to hold back her laughter.

Even Scott was surprised.

"C'mon, chop-chop." She barked at the boy as she pushed him into the house along with Allison, leaving Chris with the feeling of defeat.

* * *

><p>Riley and Stiles had taken Derek to the animal clinic since the omega was starting to stink up the jeep.<p>

Derek had quickly torn off his shirt once again revealing his bullet wound that oozing out blood non stop.

"Ew, put that away please?" Stiles cringed at the sight of the omegas arm.

"What are you looking for?" Riley asked but Derek didn't answer, instead he continued to rummage through the drawers in search for a specific tool.

"If Scott doesn't get here in time then one of you are going to have to cut off my arm." He said as he pulled out an electric saw.

The two boy's stood with a complete horrified look on their face as they began to mumble back and forth to each other.

"Is he serious?" Stiles asked.

"I think so." Riley answered.

"Okay…" and with that Stiles had then faint and fallen to the floor while Riley had swallowed the lump in his throat.

* * *

><p>Dinner with Argent's was awkward as ever, Scott feared for his life because of the way Chris glared at him and the way he was cutting his meat.<p>

Any harder and Chris would cut through the plate.

Scott desperately tried to avoid eye contact with the man by taking tiny bits of sip from his glass of water.

"Would you like a beer?" Chris offered, throwing Scott into a deeper stat of fear and anxiety.

Scott was rather speechless and had no idea which was the right answer, for the entire night he felt Chris Argent eyes beaming straight into his soul and was a little afraid of Allison Aunt Kate who gave him an uncomfortable feeling.

The pressure was on, he had almost forgotten that his friends were counting on him to find out about that bullet.

"Can I be excused?" he sounded dry as he quickly left from the table.

"Is everything alright hun?" Kate asked sweetly, causing the beta to cringe.

"Yeah just searching for the bathroom." He replied.

"Take him to the guest room, Allison." Kate said to her niece with a sweet smile but that sweet smile.

"Gladly." Allison muttered as she grabbed Scott's hand and strolled off.

"I'm really sorry about this." Allison said.

Scott pretended to be fine but deep down he was scared for life and probably would fear the Argents for as long as he knows them.

"It's okay." He lied.

Allison gave the beta her sweet smile that revealed her dimples, "bathrooms in there." She said as she left the beta with a peck on the lips.

Scott had entered the guest room with a wretched scent that whipped him in his face.

His eyes wandered around the room until he finally found where the scent was coming from, underneath the guest bed was a black duffle bag full of clothes a tiny box.

The beta was hesitant when it came to opening the box but he needed to save Derek if he wanted to gain control of werewolf side.

He snatched a single bullet from the tiny box and quickly shoved it in his pocket.

A moment later Scott arrived back in the dining room with his bag and hoodie on, he was finally ready to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I forgot I had something to take care of…" the beta said as he avoided eye contact.

"Well that's sad, I was hoping you could stay for dessert." Kate said as she gave the beta a pouty lip.

Allison dropped her head in her plate, full of embarrassment.

"Sorry, maybe next time…" Scott said as he slowly headed to the door way, Allison decided she would follow.

"Hey I'm sorry about tonight." She said.

"No, I enjoyed myself." That was a lie and she knew it.

"Maybe next time we can have dinner at my place?" he suggested while wearing a smile.

The beta kissed her goodbye before leaving the house for good tonight.

As he waltzed over to his bike he quickly pulled out his phone to call and tell Stiles he was on his way but was shocked when Riley answered.

"Riley?" Scott said.

"Yeah Stiles can't come to the phone right now." The omega said.

"Well where's Derek?" Scott asked.

"He's dying, please tell me you have the bullet?" Riley said.

"I'm on my way!" Scott answered as he jumped on his bike and rushed over to the clinic.

"The infection… it's spreading to my heart." Derek said.

"Don't say that." Riley said as he propped a passed out Stiles against the wall.

Derek had seemed to have only gotten worse by the second, Riley beginning to wonder if Scott would even make it on time.

"A girl… today… she talked about you." His words sounded like a puzzle to Riley, he had no idea what was Derek even trying to say.

"What do you mean?" Riley questioned.

"Don't play dumb… the girl who likes you…" Derek was weak, his body was drenched in sweat and he was ready to pass out, he could practically hear his own heart beat starting to slow down.

It took him a minute but Riley finally figured it out he must've been talking about Viola, he felt bad for avoiding her all day but like he kept telling himself, he was only trying to protect her.

Derek head had rolled over to the side as his eyes completely closed out of his control, as if he had been fighting a week worth of sleep.

"Derek!" Riley shouted.

Just then Scott had barged through the room holding a large bullet, "Derek here!" Scott shouted as he quickly lifted the wounded omega off the floor and handed him the bullet.

Derek bit the tip of the bullet, wasting no time in pouring out the little particles that laid inside.

Riley jumped to examine what Derek was planning.

The omega took the particles and slapped it on his wound causing him more excruciating than from the time he was shot with the bullet but his would began to heal as if it was never there.

Derek had quickly gained back his normal skin tone and wiped off the beads of sweat.

"Took you long enough." He commented, earning a death glare from both boys.

"We just saved your life, you could at least be a bit more appreciative!" Scott shouted.

Derek shook his head as he gathered his torn up shirt and black leather jacket.

"Whatever, just leave us alone? If you don't then I'm gonna tell the Argents what you are!" Scott said as he left the clinic.

"Scott wait!" Derek shouted after the beta but he was already gone, leaving his two friends behind.

"He needs me, you need me." Derek told Riley.

"And why is that?" Riley replied as he crossed his arms.

"Because, the alpha is here." Derek said so sternly, leaving Riley speechless.


	9. Chapter 9: It's Complicated

Chapter 9: It's Complicated

**Sorry for doing this to the people who read the fanfic. Seriously I'am.**

**I don't mean to make you guys wait weeks and weeks for a chapter :/**

**Anyway this is not a new chapter (sadly)**

**But I wasn't happy with the last chapter and decided to reedit the thing.**

**Just a few parts, not a lot.**

**Anyways, remember the drill for a song? "**"**

**Fountain of Wayne - All Kinds of Time**

**Leave a comment/review/whatever and let me know what you think.**

_After a few hours of investigating and snooping around Rickey had realized his car was running low on gas and that he needed to refill it before he would be stranded out in the middle of the road._

_He stopped at the nearest gas station he could find, it was empty as it could be, almost like a ghost town without a single car in sight._

"_Creepy…" he thought aloud before taking the first step out his convertible, his prize possession, the first love of his life. Or so he thought._

_Between Anna and his car, he wasn't sure what he loved more._

_It gave him life and happiness, it was his best friend in a way._

_He quickly inserted the gas pump into his car's gas tank, wasting no time in rushing to fill up the empty car. The omega wanted nothing more but to leave this haunting place._

_Being at the deserted gas station gave him a bad vibe that had sent chills dancing down his spine and hairs on the back of his neck to stand up while the rest of his manhood shivered._

_It was then when two more vehicles pulled in from the side, to his surprise it was Chris Argent and three lackeys of his._

"_Nice car you got there!" Chris greeted but Rickey looked and smiled away._

"_You know cars like these you gotta keep in good condition but the trouble with black cars is that they are so hard to keep clean. You're doing a good job at keeping it clean."_

_The hunter grabbed a wet sponge and began to wipe across the hood of the 1969 Chevy convertible, cleansing it of any noticeable spots._

"_That's a man's best friend right there." Rickey said with smug grin._

_He had checked his surrounding, noticing that behind were two more hunters who looked very angry and waited for Rickey to move just an inch so that they could blow his head off with the guns that they carried proudly. "Scum bags." He thought to himself._

_The omega gave a friendly smile to the hunters, knowing they were only trying to taunt him._

_He then turned his sight back on Chris, hawking his every move. What was his purpose?_

_He was easily outnumbered and if he tried anything his chances of survival were slim to none._

"_Well it's a beautiful car." Chris smirked as he began to walk away._

"_You forgot to check the engine." Rickey shouted to the hunter, catching his attention quickly._

"_That's the best part."_

_He slightly turned to face the two other hunters who each still wore a smug grin "check the man's engine." He said ever so politely. _

_A large man had walked over holding his weapon of choice, a shot gun._

_He examined the hood of the Chevy for a second before busting out the windshield._

_The sight of the convertibles windshield being busted out had made the omega cringe a little as he felt his heart slowly breaking apart._

"_Checked." The man said before he spat on the hood and walked away, the crowd of hunters struck out in laughter, even Chris was chuckling a bit._

_Riley still kept a content smile but underneath his smile, he was holding back a raging storm of emotions watching as his car was savagely assaulted as he would say._

_It took everything in him to not react to his first instinct. His instinct to kill out of anger._

_Watching the hunters bust out his windshield was like watching his lover helplessly get beaten over and over again. The image was horrifying. It was unbearable._

_Acting on impulse is what Rickey was secondly best known for but after being lectured a thousand times over by his mentor, Deaton, he learned there was a time for everything and that he had to pick his fights more wisely._

_The first was his witty comebacks and quick temper that got the best of him from time to time. Surprisingly, this wasn't one of those moments._

"_I'm very protective of what's mine." Chris said to the omega._

"_As am' I." Rickey said as he shot a death glare to the hunter and flared his nostril, he was holding back so many words and gritting his teeth was the only way to make sure those words were kept held back._

"_Good, glad to hear." With that, Chris headed back to his car and drove off, leaving the omega, alongside his companions._

_When the hunters were out of sight Rickey's had shimmered to a bright glowing yellow as a single tear left his eye, wishing he would have done something earlier. This was the only part he hated about being who he was. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?_

* * *

><p>Jackson and Lydia sat in their car at a video store parking lot arguing on what movie to rent. It was much of an argument since Jackson was losing. The jock tried his best into convincing his girlfriend to try and get something other than the Note Book for once. He even mentioned some other romance movies but Lydia wasn't buying it all. She kept to her one movie. And it began to frustrate Jackson.<p>

"Lydia I'm not watching the notebook again!" raising his voice to the strawberry blond, he gave her an annoyed look. Lydia had suddenly paused and took her eyes from her cellphone and glared over to Jackson. His lips began to tremble as he blinked his eyes more and more. He had no clue what to expect next.

Before Jackson knew it, he had found himself doing what he said he wouldn't do… searching for the notebook.

The place was completely empty, he wasn't even sure if the manager was still here. "Hello?" he said once, waiting patiently for a reply. The store was half dark, giving the lacrosse star player an eerie feeling. He thought about just turning around and going out back to his car but what would Lydia then think of the boy? He had soon found himself wandering around the video store for a minute in search for a manager but still came to the conclusion of nothing.

After a while, he began to hear noises coming from the storage room in the back. Hesitant at first, the jock slowly made his way into the shined out room. In a room completely filled with darkness there was only two pair of glowing red eyes and a growling noise. "Hello?" Jackson said.

Within a matter of seconds he fished out his cellular and used the light from his screen to see what was actually going on in the room. Then, there it was. A black coated beast that pounced at once it caught the light.

With a horrified look on his face, Jackson made a mad dash for the exit but before he could even get far, the beast had jumped to his back and the star player down on his stomach. As the beast mouth was only inches away from Jackson face, he could feel the monstrous beast hot breath hitting the back of his neck. Jackson surely thought he was dead for… But the monstrous creature had made a sudden pause in its action and instead of harming Jackson, it dashed through the stores windows and fled into the black night, leaving a whimpering Jackson.

* * *

><p>The night was far from over. Scott was called out to meet Riley at the Hale's house and wasn't too sure what the reason was but it must've been pretty important if he was being called out as late as it was.<p>

With his hands fished in his pockets he walked through the woods in search of Derek's burnt down home, stepping over large pieces of branches and through muddy patches.

It was freezing cold and Scott wanted nothing more but get comfortable in his bed and text Allison for majority of the night.

When he finally made it to the home he was frustrated with the sight of Derek.

"What now?" the beta said with a voice of anger.

"Just hear him out." Riley suggested, knowing as stubborn as Scott could be, it was probably not the best idea at the time for Derek to even be around the beta but Scott needed to know what he knew.

"You're trusting him now!?" Scott growled to the omega.

"If anything I'm on your side, Scott."

Derek tossed a quick glance over to Riley. "Jeez, thanks." Derek commented.

There was sudden tension in the air between the three boys but to figure out who the alpha was, they would need each other, and each of them knew that it was true, no matter how hard they would try to shove it off.

"You don't understand how dangerous the Argent's are, so I want to show you something." Derek said, earning an eye roll from Scott who was very annoyed with the presence of the older omega and soon with Riley.

"This use to be the home of my family until it was burned down by Allison's family!" Derek exclaimed.

Scott showed little remorse but he knew Allison had nothing to do with Derek's home being burned.

"What does this have to do with anything?" he questioned the man.

Derek had glanced back over to Riley, watching the younger omega as he shook his head as signal.

No words were said between the two but they knew exactly what to do next.

"Get in the car." Derek said, pointing to his black Camaro.

Scott gave the grouchy omega a hesitant gaze as he glanced back and forth from Derek to Riley.

Riley quickly switched his stare to the ground, avoiding all eye contact with the beta. "Well?" Derek nearly barked with the tip of his finger still pointing to his Camaro. Without any other choice Scott waltzed over towards the vehicle followed by a Riley who was starting to second guess his decision in trusting Derek.

It wasn't long before the three had reached their destination, an anxious Riley sat in the passenger seat thinking about what his older brother would do if he found out he was with Derek, in the back seat was a nervous Scott who still had no idea what was going on and had only hoped this night would end quickly.

They had arrived at a hospital.

"Let's go." Derek said as he was the first to leave the car, followed by Riley then Scott as they walked in a single line.

Derek led the two teen boys into a dark room where a man sat in a wheel chair as he gazed out into the stormy night, not making a move, not making a sound. For a second, Riley couldn't tell if he was even breathing. He waited patiently as stared at the man in the wheel chair while waiting to see if he would jump up and have a spaz attack just like in some of the horror movies he use to watch as a kid.

"Who is that?" Scott questioned but received no answer.

Derek took a step closer to the man as he gripped the wheel chair and turned him to face the two teenage boys. "My uncle. The other surviving member of my family." Derek said.

Scott was easily able to see the hurt in Derek Hale hazel eyes. The hurt that he tried so hard to hold back and keep hidden. Hiding pain was no easy task, especially when your uncle was a reminder of what you were trying to hide. And if that wasn't enough, Derek had his home as another reminder and finally, he had to face the fact that he was alone.

"Scott. The Argents are no good and the worst of them all is Kate. She's the one who's responsible." At that exact moment, Scott could've have sworn he felt his heart shatter. But before he could speak, the radio to the side of him had went off, broadcasting about an animal attack downtown at a video store.

Scott quickly whipped his head over Derek. "Lets go." The omega said, letting out a low growl.

* * *

><p>When the trio arrived to the scene of the crime, they all stood at the rooftop watching over the chaos that had recently transpired. Below them were cop cars, ambulances, dozens of citizens, and Jackson who was angrily shouting at the sheriff. Riley wanted nothing more but to leap off the rooftop and put the jock in his place.<p>

"Was this because of the alpha also?" Scott thought aloud. Riley turned his head over towards Derek hoping he had the answer but Derek seemed a bit tensed. Maybe it was because of the things he had just told Scott about the Argents and his family. If Riley had to mention any of that, he knew his blood would be boiling. The younger omega had admired Derek for keeping his cool. He knew where the Argents lived and could probably easily kill them all if he actually wanted too but Derek wasn't a man of violence and bloodshed. Riley was beginning to see it more and more.

Derek eyes had scanned the parking lot that was covered in flashing light. With each more incidents like these, it had only increased his hate for that alpha and wanting to stop him sooner. But he was faster. He was stronger and smarter. But out of all places, why a video store? He began to question if the monster even had control over his own attacks.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!"

The sight of Jackson was sickening. "Spoiled little brat." Riley mumbled.

"Do you two finally understand?" Derek asked sternly, facing the younger beta and omega.

"Why is he killing people?" Scott asked.

It was probably the only question that Derek wasn't able to answer. He wasn't too sure why either. "That what we're going to find out." He replied, leaving the scene and everything to do with it.

Riley was the last to leave. Through the mist of the chaos and the crowd, he noticed an icy blue beauty that stuck out like a sore thumb. It was Viola, pushing her way through the crowd just to get to Lydia. She looked hurt and Riley just wanted to comfort her. But not now. Not while the alpha was on the loose. If he was killing innocents, then Viola was in danger. She was already in danger with just knowing what he was. He needed to make it up to her.

After a while, Riley left the rooftop alongside Scott and Derek as the trio went back to the burned Hale house. There was only a few more days before the full moon and they were running out of time.

* * *

><p>She held her books close to her chest as she slowly moved down the hall, passing awkward smiles to whom ever had walked by. Her eyes had widen when she came to her locker, noticing it was covered in birthday decorations. "Viola…" she closed her eye and assumed it was her icy blue eyes, brunette friend who was responsible for this creation. Moving as fast as she could, Allison began to tear off the decoration before anyone else could see it. She wasn't ashamed of her birthday or anything but the concept of getting older and what not, was enough to allow her to hate it.<p>

"Is it your birthday?" a familiar tone from behind appeared. Out of impulse, the doe-eyed brunette sprung around and pressed her back to the locker and came face to face with a smiling Scott. She was a bit startled. "No!" her words jumped from her lips.

Allison went back to decoding her locker combination and when she opened it, balloons began to fly out. "Lydia…" her strawberry blonde friend was the one to blame this time. She thought.

"Are you sure it's not your birthday?" with one eye-brow raised, Scott popped the question.

But before Allison could even answer, another classmate of hers had wandered on by and dropped the phrase "happy birthday Allison" with a perky smile.

She dropped her head with a smile. It was her way of surrendering into defeat. She couldn't hide it no longer, somehow her two best friends found out her birthday and soon the whole school would know. If she was lucky, Lydia wouldn't mention a party. But with her lucky lately, she just may be in some trouble.

"Why didn't you say anything? I would've gotten you something! Made you a cake!?" he protested. Earning a short giggle from Allison. "I don't know Scott. I'm sorry." She frowned.

"Well how old are you, birthday girl?" he questioned.

Just then, Allison eyes had widen as she questioned herself if she should tell the boy her true age. What would he think?

"17?" the age had slipped right between her lips.

"You got held back, no big deal." He smiled.

She whipped her head over to Scott as if she was waiting for him to say something more, but no. The beta was on the right track. Unfortunately the brunette did get held back. With her family moving around all the time, she would hardly have enough time for the books and what not. She was proud of Scott for making the right assumption and had rewarded him with a peck on his lips then a smile.

"What was that for?" he asked while smiling.

"For making the right guess silly." She replied as she blinked her eyes once.

Scott was shocked, he knew he wasn't a genius or anything but he had for once made the right guess. "Really?" with a grin, he replied. Allison then shook her head in her response.

The two had then stood up against the locker, waiting to for one another to say something. Scott wanted to do something special for Allison's birthday but could come up with nothing at the moment.

Just then it was as if a light bulb went off in his head as his face lit up with a smile but before he could express his big idea Viola had emerged from the crowded halls, skipping her way over towards Allison with a joyful smiles plastered on her faces. The girl had held a mini gift bag. Scott figured that the girl's gift had consisted of probably some Victoria Secret perfume or different merchandise. She quickly wrapped her long arms around the brunette. "So we have to go over what's going down at your party or Lydia will have my head!" Viola said as she stole the girl away, leaving a puzzled Scott.

"I'll just talk to you later then!" he said but knowing he wasn't heard.

Riley had grabbed his bag and snatched a single strip of bacon off the kitchen table, shoving the delightful strip straight into his mouth.

"Riley!" Rickey called out to his brother just before he hit the door.

The omega could see that Rickey had a nervous shine in his hazel eyes. What could be wrong this time?

"Am 'I obligated to go to this parent teacher conference thingy?" his words slipped.

Riley then snickered and tossed his head to the side. He was shocked that his older brother actually asked such a silly question. "Well are you a parent?" He struggled to keep a stern face.

Rickey then dropped his head. The way he saw the meeting was only parents could attend and he knew he wasn't a parent. A smile had crept upon his face as he wandered back into his bedroom.

After everything was said and done, Riley had left for school, even though he was beyond late.

**When he had arrived his eyes were automatically hooked to one beauty. Her piercing glacier blue eyes that easily stared into his sole were locked on his. She passed the omega an inviting smile.

Riley extended his legs over to the magnificent girl with wearing his million dollar smile. Thinking back to when his brother told him it would get him far, well in some ways he was telling the truth. But lately he felt he and Viola had been pushing each other away more than pulling each other in. They were becoming more and more like magnets: pulling everything else other than each other. The omega would blame it all on the alpha and lots of it on Derek as well. But like always, there's a price to everything in life. He knew he could just easily find some relatives of his and live with them for a while but then he would be leaving behind Viola who he was just beginning to like.

"Hey there stranger." She said, giving the boy her famous blue eyes stare. It was until then when she felt the butterflies in her stomach slowly taking over as thoughts began to rush around her head. But she wouldn't give into them so easily.

"What are you doing after school?" He asked with his puppy brown eyes doing all the work. He knew that they were the girl's weakness, but then again, they were every girl's weakness. Viola gave the boy a smirk before answering, "Planning a party with Lydia." They both cringed to the sound of Lydia's name. Granted she was one the most gorgeous girls in the entire school, she was still a pain, but, that wasn't the real reason the boy cringed: he had secretly hoped that she would say nothing.

His head had unexpectedly fallen to her response "We never had our first date." He replied. Viola desperately tried hiding her blush but who was she to do so? Her cheeks became bright red. Turning away was the only thing she could think of at the moment.

When she finally gained control of her facial expression, she quickly shot the boy a stern stare.

"I think Lydia can plan this one on her own." She replied shyly while biting down on the corner of her bottom lip. Viola knew she would never hear the end of it from Lydia about skipping the whole planning.

Riley was a bit speechless. At first he wasn't sure how to respond but at the same time overwhelmingly excited. And just like that, the tables had turned as a wave of blissfulness had hit the boy as redness began to take over his face. Before the omega could answer they were interrupted by a ringing bell.

"I'll see you later." The brunette said sweetly as she planted her soft lips onto his cheeks and left him with a lingering touch. He wanted more. Riley wanted nothing more but to chase down the girl and just lay one on her soft red lips but couldn't find the courage to go after her. It was like his body was stunned and unable to move.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Stiles was on his own little mission. After the events that had transpired late last night, he felt it was his duty to find out what did Lydia exactly see.<p>

He started off small by interrogating Danny in hopes he would find some sort of hints or clues. The fragile teen was wrong. He sat in Mr. Harris class, thinking he was being productive and highlighting key points in his text book. When Mr. Harris called the buzz-cut boy out, Stiles connected the cap back on his highlighter and stuffed the writing utensils into his bag. Last time he would ever try to be studious in his class, again. He thought to himself.

With both Riley and Scott nowhere to be seen, it was somewhat really up to Stiles too find something out about what Jackson and Lydia saw. His only problem was, if he came anywhere near Jackson and started asking him a bunch of questions, Stiles would probably only end up with a bruised eye for the next couple days, and with winter formal only a few weeks away, he wouldn't want that. Then there was Lydia, who was also nowhere to found in school.

With no other option, he came to the conclusion that he would ditch the rest of school and go to Lydia's house.

* * *

><p>Rickey Stones stood in his front lawn with his two hands stuffed his pockets. Tears ran down his two blushed cheeks as his lips trembled in holding back his sobs.<p>

"They won't get away with this Piper." His fingers sliding against roof of the convertible.

"Rickey please tell me what happen so we can press charges!" At his side was his burgundy hair girlfriend. Her pale blue eyes were horrified from the sight. She found the whole situation ridiculous but wasn't sure on what was worst: the fact that her and her boyfriend was ruined or the fact that Rickey was crying over a car still. "You don't understand." He protested.

"You're right! I don't understand!" she argued back.

"Rickey, you've been acting strange ever since we moved back to this backwashed town!"

It didn't dawn on him at that instant but she was right and Anna was growing a bit more suspicious by the day. Soon, she would find out his secret that he hid for so long from her.

"Some teenage kids that looked about Riley's maturity level attacked my car. What more do you want from me? You were sleeping when I got home and I couldn't wake you! You would've had a heart attack!" he justified. Anna flared her nostrils and turned her head towards another direction. With actions like these, Rickey was easily able to tell she was pissed. Even if she said she denied it, her actions spoke louder than words. In fact they spoke more than her words could ever say.

"Trust me Anna, these type of kids you don't want to get the cops involved with. Let me handle this. Now and days these kids are thugs" He said with his piercing smile and his two hands gripped on her crossed arms. Could she trust him was the question she was puzzled on. But the warmth in his eyes and softness from his touch made the question a bit easier to answer.


	10. Chapter 10: Lady Luck

Chapter 10: Lady Luck

**Chapter 10 is finally here and have to say I think you all will enjoy some of the laughs in this chapter ^^**

**Song starts at the ****

**Down by Jason Walker**

Stiles had went on his own little mission alone. Sure he wasn't a supernatural creature that went berserker every full moon, but, to him it didn't mean he was totally useless to the situation amongst him and his friends. He decided to do some digging and first thing was to go visit Lydia. He sat in the strawberry blonde's driveway, searching for the courage to get out the car and approach her about yesterday. He even role-played a scenario out in his head. "What's the worst that could happen?" he said to himself. And then it hit him, a lot could EASILY go wrong.

"Whatever." He told himself as he jumped out his jeep and wandered over to the door steps. After ringing the doorbell once, the fragile boy turned from facing the door and began to pep talk himself. He was extremely nervous about this situation. "You get in, ask some questions, then leave." He said to himself but once the door had swung open, his jaw had suddenly dropped hanging to what was before him: a half dressed Lydia whose hair was a total mess as if she had been running. Something was strange about the girl and Stiles was slowly beginning to lose the idea of why ever came to her house.

"L-Lydia…" he greeted.

She stood slouched in the door way, greeting the buzz-cut teenager in her bathrobe as one side began to slip off her shoulders. That was how Stiles was able to tell that she was half naked underneath and was probably only wearing a bra and panties. It was an image that Stiles mind could definitely not ignore.

At that very moment, he fought an internal war against two forces: one that told him to leave while the other side told him to stay just a bit longer.

Before he could re-act, Lydia had jumped onto the boy, while embracing him with her two arms wrapped tightly around his lanky body figure.

"I'm so glad to see you!" she said with a flirtatious smile.

Stiles face was completely red.

This had trouble written all over it, he thought to himself.

"Well don't just stand there silly! Come in!" Her words left her cherry red lips, followed by a lingering feeling as those exact words traveled through the boys head. She gripped him by his wrist and snatched the boy into her large home, bringing him up the stairs and into her bedroom. Stiles was oblivious to the situation and wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Lydia are you drunk?" he had to pull himself together and force out that question. Gently, he sat the dizzy Lydia onto her bed, waiting for a response. She began to smack her lips together as if she was trying to get a certain taste out of her mouth. The taste was strong she thought. "Nope." She had finally replied but Stiles did not believe her for a second. "Are you drunk, Stiles?" she giggled. "Stiles?" Lydia said his name once more, but this time, she questioned it. "What the hell is a Stiles?" she thought aloud, discouraging the boy and making him realize how big of a mistake this was.

"Okay, I'm leaving." He said as he began to make his way to the door but before his hand could grasp the knob, he felt Lydia's warm grip around his sleeves once more. Uncontrollably he whipped his head back towards the girl's direction just to realize he was once again caught by her messy but still overwhelming beauty. "Please stay." Her hair was a total mess and her house coat was never adjusted from the moment he had entered the home. But it was okay because this was Lydia Martin. How could he deny her? "You want me to stay?" a hint of uncertainty laced his words like a poison lacing a blade.

Was this the moment the boy had been waiting for? Has all those years of Lydia Martin ignoring him and blowing the boy off finally paying off? Was this his time to shine and most importantly, was he finally getting the chance with his elementary school crush that he felt he deserved oh so much? Stiles gladly took a seat next to the strawberry blonde on her bed as he held her hand tight.

"Yes… stay, Jackson." And with that, Stiles felt as if his heart had dropped into the bottom of his stomach. He felt ruined as he began to release his grip of her small hand. Then, soon, just like all his hopes and emotions, Lydia fell into the boys lap, shooting up Stiles emotions just a bit too where he gasped from the sight. Lydia had passed out, which was probably good for her.

He sat awkwardly on her bed as if he was waiting for something else to happen, but Lydia was dead asleep and there was no waking her. Even when the girl phone began to ring, that was not enough to wake her. "No, don't strain yourself. I'll get it for you." Stiles said as he extended his arm over by the girl's nightstand, reaching for her cellular device. When his tiny fingers made contact, he snatched it away just to come across a disturbing image of a monstrous creature with glowing red eyes and sharp fangs. It didn't dawn on him until then but that was the reason he had come to see Lydia: to talk about last night. He had forgotten after all Lydia's strange behavior and what not. Stiles then took a glance down at the snoring girl then back to the disturbing image and without a second thought, Stiles had darted out of Lydia's room and soon her house.

* * *

><p>Rickey had decided to pay his mentor a visit. If there was no one else who could him in his tiny situation, it would always be Deaton. He was the first person Rickey could ever count on. As he pulled into the animal clinic parking lot, he had notice Sheriff Stilinski patrol car also parked in the same exact parking lot. The omega was curious to know why and had questioned if he should had just stayed in his car until the sheriff left, but Rickey was never the patient type of guy and was also extremely nosey at times. He parked his <em>"hurting" <em>Piper into the parking lot and threw on his shades. It was time to do some meddling, he thought.

As he made his way into the clinic he could feel something was off. His mentor was being interrogated as the Sheriff had placed down a couple photos. The two had looked busy but Rickey could wait. What was going on?

With a smirk, Rickey knew exactly how to solve this problem. He had focused his hearing on to their conversation just to get all the details.

"_I'm sorry Sheriff but this looks like something I can't really help with. You would have to talk to a professional." Dr. Deaton said with a shaky voice. He did fighting it off and that would've worked against any other person but not with Rickey. Rickey knew the doctor like the back of his hand just as the doctor knew Rickey so well. They couldn't lie to each other because they would easily be able to see right through the façade._

"_I know, but, are you sure you don't have any idea what this is?" Sheriff questioned._

"_Positive." Deaton smirked._

_Rickey could tell he was lying. He could also tell that Deaton was in a hurry to get rid of the doctor. _

"_Alright, thank you for your help." Once again, the sheriff was nowhere close to solving the bizarre animal attacks than from where he had started days ago._

Rickey had seen the sheriff come from the back room wearing a stern smile. He could the man was growing more frustrated. "Rickey Stones, what a surprise." The sheriff greeted, almost taking the boy in for a hug, but, instead the two exchanged only smiles. "Are you staying out of trouble?" was the first questioned that he popped against the younger gentlemen. Rickey Stones was known for getting in to lots of trouble with the sheriff and his team. Mostly for fights. There were times where Rickey would spend an entire night in a cell for some small crime.

"Oh, you know me Sheriff, _trouble's_ my middle name." He grinned.

"No, your middle name is Edward…" replied the sheriff.

He wanted to laugh but Rickey felt a bit embarrassed. He had hoped the sheriff would understand the joke.

"I have to get back to the office, you take care." He practically demanded of the boy, knowing his track record with a history of violence.

When the sheriff had finally left, Rickey went straight to the back to talk with Dr. Deaton who was busy signing off papers. "Wanna tell me what that was about?" Rickey snorted. Deaton didn't bother to answer. He didn't even glance up at the boy.

It was then when Rickey could tell something wrong. It was like he was starting to read Deaton's mind and as he tried, like always he had gotten nowhere. Deaton wore a blank expression as always with an imaginary hundred layer brick wall between him and the person who would come eye to eye with. Deaton had always been that type of guy. Barely letting anyone in. Not even the slightest bit. That was one of the billion things that had frustrate Rickey the most about the man. That and his _judgy_ eyes when ever Rickey would make a bad choice of decision.

Deaton was stubborn but so was Rickey. Soon, the Doctors office was filled in with a haunting silence. The only few sounds were the ticking clock and the scribbles that Deaton had made whenever he would sign off on a paper. "We can do this all day, old man." Rickey said as he crossed his arms and propped himself against the doorway. This was going to be a long day they both thought to themselves. Who would back down first?

* * *

><p>With his first two class periods over, Scott had thought of ways to make Allison special day seem special to her. He came up with the single idea to skip the rest of class and take the girl out. Through the crowd of people, Scott puppy brown eyes had met the girl's doe eyes that had sparked a smile onto his face. "What are you doing?" he asked the girl. His voice was like musical notes to her ears, blushing every time she heard him talk. "Going to 3rd hour." She smiled as her innocent voice left her glossy lips.<p>

"Do you maybe want to get out of here?" he said, triggering the girl to become beyond speechless as her eyes had quickly widen and became full of shock. How was she to respond, she thought? "A-and go where?" she asked. Playfully, the beta began to roll his puppy brown eyes from left to right, causing the girl to give a short giggle. "Anywhere but here?" he replied.

"I've never skipped before." Allison said as she threw her doe eyes back onto the boy, still shocked. It was in that instant, Scott knew she was a very innocent girl. His jaws had suddenly dropped with her words. "Not even summer school?" he questioned, but, with a coy smile and cheeks of redness she replied, "I've never been to summer school…"

Scott had no idea what he was dealing with now. Just a beautiful and very innocent little girl who had also happened to be older than him but was still very extremely smart and with a billion hidden qualities.

From her responses, Scott had almost died from laughter.

He then took her soft hands made an exit for the door way, "trust me," he said as the two left the school undetected.

Allison wore a smile through it all, from the moment they entered her car and to the second they drove off. Scott didn't put much thought into it but he could tell that today would be very eventful.

* * *

><p>Derek's morning consisted of the same thing over and over. Ever since his sister was killed all he could think about was getting stronger, hunting down that <em>monster <em>and killing him. It was all he could think about. He had a strong feeling that Riley and Scott would be able to help if he used them right.

Every morning Derek would do push-ups, pull-ups, and sit ups all in his burned living room. The scent of burnt flesh and crispy ash had still lingered in his old home. This was no time to break down. He had a lot of other things to worry about. And with Kate Argent on his tail, the alpha was still the main priority.

"37, 38, 39…" he counted as he pushed his body off the ground, using one arm while the other rested on his back. His body was in perfect push-up form. He up and pointed forward. This was no time to be weak. He flared his nostrils with each haunting thought of the alpha. Images of his elder sister body being torn into two had forced the omega's eyes to shut close as he if he was trying to resist those images from prolonging into his head. "44, 45, 46…" he continued to count on. Even after his upper body was drenched in his sweat and puddle of liquid laid under him, he continued to go on. But before he could hit 50, he had heard a familiar voice. His body had stopped in the middle of his last push-up. "Kate." With a low growl, he titled. Derek darted to the side of his window just to get a better listen into what she was planning.

"Chris wants us to wait." Said one hunter. The sound of her brother's name being said was enough to annoy the huntress. "He said wait! Never said we couldn't have a little fun." She loaded her shot gun and took a step forward to the home, alongside two male hunters. She kicked down the front door, inviting herself in.

"He's not here." Said one hunter. "Trust me; he's here. Where else would he be? Check all the rooms." She demanded of the two hunters. Like a dog simply obeying orders, they searched every room, searching for the slightest sign of Derek being there. One hunter ran up the stairs, deciding to check the bedrooms.

"No sign of dog down here." Kate was only becoming more and more annoyed by the second.

"It's okay. Hiding is all he can do. Let him hide just like he hid when his sister was killed!" Kate shouted throughout the house. But right behind her shout was a loud roar then followed by a horrified scream that had traveled to the living room. Finally, a man was tossed from the top of the stair case and all the way to the bottom. Kate and the other hunter had both glanced up, witnessing Derek who was crouched down to one hand and on his feet, with his glowing steel blue eyes and sharp fangs. Kate had smiled to the shirtless Derek, taunting him to come down. The male hunter beside her began to try and load his gun in time but his fingers had moved too quick for him to think and before he place the bullets into his gun, Derek had leaped from the top of the staircase and landed right on top of the man, knocking him unconscious.

"Look who's all grown up." Kate Smirked.

Derek replied by snarling at the huntress.

Kate's first move was to pull out a long rod, waiting for Derek to make a move.

The omega had pounced to the wicked huntress without a second thought into his action, but as he came forward to the women, Kate had sidestepped the beta and slapped the rod once against his sweaty back, shooting bolts of electricity into his body all at once. Derek fell to his knees helplessly as he could feel himself becoming paralyzed.

As he attempted to crawl to the nearest wall, Kate Argent had tapped the omega once more, shooting even more bolts into his body.

"You killed my sister!" his lips trembled as he laid against the wall, trying to find the strength to push himself off the ground.

The huntress gave the omega a coy smile as she shook her head left to right.

"Yes and no." she answered, causing the omega to raise one eye brow in confusion.

After answering the omega, she had crouched down to her knees to become eye level with him. "Yes, we were the ones who had cut your sister into two, BUT, she was dead before we even got to her." And through it all, she wore a smile on her face. The same smile that Derek wanted to shred.

"Now I have a proposition for you, my hunky friend." She said, but Derek wanted no part of it… he was still confused about the piece of information he had just received. "If you help us find the alpha, we will slaughter it and everyone can live happily ever after."

His head had slowly begun to drop. Kate was only a reminder of the past, his home was a reminder of the past. Nothing would ever be the same. Distress had coated his eyes as Kate's grin slowly began to fade. It was because of the look in his eyes that she had realized Derek had no clue who the alpha even was. "Can't blame a girl for trying." She said as she quickly pulled out her shot, ready to blow the omega away but before she pull the trigger, Derek was gone. Without a trace, Derek had left his home and darted far and deep into the woods without so much of a look back.

* * *

><p>Rickey had took a seat in front of Deaton's desk. He really hadn't got far with his search for an answer about the strange events. He knew it was a werewolf but he also wanted to hear it from Deaton. Neither he nor Deaton had a single word. "I got time boss, but not too much. I got Riley's parent teacher conference to get too." Rickey spoke. "Deaton then poked his head. Parent teacher conferences are for parents and teachers." He thought aloud. "You used to go to too mine." Rickey fired back at the man with a grin.<p>

"If you're not going to tell me about the alpha then can you at least give me some of your mumbo jumbo spiritual prep talk and advice about the pickle I'm in?"

Deaton could raise an eyebrow to the boy's word.

**"It's about Anna and Riley. I want to protect them but I feel like the more I try to do good the more wrong I'm actually doing…" he said as his head fell to his hands.

"Do you remember what happen the last time you told Anna what you were?" Deaton asked.

"Yeah, she lost her father…" he replied.

Memories of that eventful night began to drown his head. He remembered it all like it was yesterday.

"I made a promise to protect her and it feels like I'm not keeping it." He added.

"Tell her," was all Deaton had said. "You have good ladies luck, my friend." A smile had appeared on the doctors lips as he looked the boy in the eyes.

"I learned from the best." Rickey said, sparking a laugh from the extreme stern doctor.

No matter whatever would happen, Deaton and Rickey both would always maintain a strong bond like father and son. Deaton was the only male figure Rickey had in his life.

* * *

><p>When school had finally ended, Rickey was beyond excited for his first alone date with Viola. He had dashed all the way home like an elementary school boy wanting to tell his mother about his first day at school. He ran right passed his living room and darted up the staircase leading to his room. But the second he had turned the door knob to enter his room, he had jumped with a startling scream just a teen boy did the same.<p>

"Stiles what the hell are you doing here!?" Rickey asked.

"Anna invited me in!" Stiles replied. His heart beat was rapidly beating as he feared for his life just for a split second.

"I need to show someone this because Scott isn't answering his phone and Derek scares the shit out of me." Stiles said as he ran his tiny fingers through his short buzz cut.

Riley could smirk at the boys fear over Derek. "Can this hurry? I got a date with Viola soon." He said, rushing the boy while pulling his shirt off.

"How am 'I the only one without a female friend? I mean c'mon? You're the new kid for crying out loud!" he threw his arms to represent his frustration but all Riley did was laugh in his face as he ripped through his closet in search for clothing to wear. Dress to impress was what he always went by.

"Cause you're a _Stiles." _Riley said nonchalantly, causing the buzz-cut teenager to flare his nostrils and clench his jaws. "You are so lucky you are a werewolf!" Stiles exclaimed as he started threatening the omega.

"I'll take that as a compliment." The omega replied, jokingly.

Stiles had then quickly handed over Lydia's phone to Riley, revealing the monstrous creature to the boy, but, at first Riley paid the no attention to the beast. Instead, he was questioning on how Stiles ended up with Lydia Martin phone.

"What?" Stiles said as he watched Riley's judging eyes beam into the core of his soul. "Do I even want to know how you got this?" Riley questioned.

"Simple," Stiles replied, "I took it when she fell asleep." Just then, Riley's eyes had shifted from an expression of curiosity to a dumbfounded expression as he searched through his head for a word to call Stiles but the only word that came up and out of his mouth at once was "IDIOT."

"What's next: her bra?" Riley commented.

"Hey now, I'm not that weird…"

Just then the two boy's jumped once they heard the sound of the doorknob being twisted. Riley sprung around just to face Anna.

"Anna… hey…" Riley said.

She could tell something was up but couldn't put her finger on it. So she smiled and accused the boys of watching porn off a cellphone.

"It's not like that!" Riley said.

"Yeah, soooooo not like that." Stiles jumped in as he began to adjust the collar of his shirt.

"Right." Anna whispered with a sneer, "Viola is here." She added, triggering a bubbly smile to appear on the omega lips. "Oh and boys!" she called out to the two goofs once more.

"Your secret is safe with me."

**Leave a review and let me know what you guys think?**


	11. Chapter 11: Art of being a Stone

**Teen Wolf is back! And Not just my fanfic either.**

**What did you guys think of last night season premiere?**

**Anyway Usually I update only on Thursdays but I had such a fun time working on this chapter and I just couldn't hold the excitement any longer.**

**So leave a comment of what you guys think.**

**constructive feedback would be very much appreciated or just telling me what you liked about the chapter.**

**Soon I'll be creating a poll to see which O.C character do you guys like best!**

**Also there was some more that was suppose to be in this chapter but I felt it didn't fit but I hope you guys like it.**

**the songs start at the ** and there's only one**

**Star Mile by Joshua Radin.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Art of being a Stone

Trying to kill time was impossible for Rickey. He hated having absolutely nothing to do, but, for some reason, killing time was no problem this time around. Dr. Deaton had the omega organizing all the new shipping items that the clinic had recently received while he was out. Rickey also had to check all the cages and making sure the cats were secure in their little homes. He approached the room where their cages had all resided, taking a deep breath and bracing himself for the worst, and with the second he entered the room, the feline animals began to hiss at him. "I hear ya, ya stupid kittens." He said as he strolled passed each of their cages, casually patter them to see if they would open up. If they didn't then they were fine. Fortunately, all the cages were locked. "Next." The omega murmured as he left the room, but, little did he know, there was a tiny black-as-night kitten following him.

Rickey could tell something was off, so he ignored the tingling vibe and went on with his orders. The next thing on his to do list was to count all the cat food packages and making sure that Deaton had ordered the right amount.

Working for his mentor had brought back memories of what he liked to call his "dog days" which consisted of his life back in high school. Life back then was simple and fun, just about before he started dating Anna. Not that his life wasn't fun now, but he remembered back to a time where he just didn't have to worry about anything or anyone but himself. Once Anna came around he began to have more and more responsibilities and with those responsibilities came expectations. Things got a bit tougher once he decided to look after his younger brother. But then again, Rickey had his own reasons of taking in Riley.

As he crouched down to his knees, checking the cat food, he felt something brush against his heel. At first, Rickey ignored it and went back to his job, then, not a second later he had felt something brush up against his other heel. Rickey was then a bit nervous but attempted to maintain his upbeat attitude as he slowly turned his head towards the direction of the feeling. To his surprise, at his heel was a midnight black baby kitten with emerald green eyes. "Scram" he said. The kitten didn't even budge. Instead, the kitten had turned its cute little furry head side way, shooting off an innocent stare into the omega light hazel eyes.

Soon the two had entered a stare down where neither had moved an inch. Rickey remained stiff and stern, breathing only through his nose while the kitten had gazed at the omega. His eyes had then shimmered to a golden yellow as he hoped to intimidate the kitten, but the black fur four legged feline only blinked at the boy and released a quiet _'meow'_ that had almost gave Rickey shivers dancing down his spine.

He hated cats and everything that had to do with them. And usually a cat would be dashing away by now at first sight of his eyes but something was different about this ominous furry creature. Rickey felt challenged and soon distracted.

Just then, as if the kitten had grown bored, it had left Rickey's presence and headed towards Deaton's office. Without hesitation, the omega followed the kitten as if he was playing a game of cat and mouse with the kitty. "You should know, I'm a hunter!" he said aloud. "And cat and mouse is like my specialty."

When he followed the kitten to the office, he was just invited to another stare down as the cat sat on Deaton's desk and watched Rickey like a hawk with its emerald green eyes. Rickey didn't want the fur-ball to run off again so he slowly pushed the door closed behind him and took a single step closer to the kitten. Something was different about the cat this time, it didn't move a muscle and had only meowed when the omega came closer. "You're lucky I don't make a purse for Anna out of your fur you little fur-ball." Rickey said. As if the kitty had just comprehend every word Rickey spoke, it turned its head towards the side, sending off another innocent glare. Finally, when he came close enough to the cat, Rickey snatched the tiny four-legged animal off the desk and raised it into the air, claiming his victory. He then stared into the kitten's eyes as it released another light _meow. "_You're kind of cute." He commented.

With a look down, Rickey had noticed something strange on Deaton's desk. He tried ignoring the photos but soon curiosity had took over his mind as he swapped the kitty into one hand and ran his hand on the desk to separate the strange photos off the desk.

The photo's were shocking. His eyes had widen as a light gasp left his breath. His eyes ran back and forth from the three photos. "The alpha." He titled as a look of devastation had overflowed his face.

And just like that, all his trust for one man had completely shattered like glass being dropped upon concrete and shattering in millions of tiny particles. How could Deaton keep something like this hidden from him? And after everything that's been going on between him and the hunter he had hoped that Deaton could at least be honest with him.

* * *

><p>Riley had sped down the steps that led directly into his living room where his eyes met Viola's glacier blue orbs. Behind him was a stumbling Stiles who was practically tripping over his own feet going down the steps. "Hi." She smiled sweetly. Just from one smile the girl had both boys wrapped around her presences as if she was a shiny new toy. Stiles had seemed lost in the girl. He had never noticed how pretty she was up until now. The fact that she hung around with Lydia and Jackson kind of blew her beauty away, leaving Stiles to only assume Viola was just another Lydia clone in the making. He still stood gazing at the girl. Riley had to slap the boy's chest just to shake him from whatever "uncontrollable" feeling he was starting to have.<p>

Anna, who was watching from the kitchen and sipping on an ice cold glass of water had smiled secretly, thinking about how she couldn't see how Rickey and Riley are ever related. Riley was the calm and collective brother while Rickey was the hard partying hot headed, short tempered brother who acted on impulse more than thinking about a situation. She could see it all in Riley. He was definitely nothing like Rickey.

A wave of excitement had rushed through the boy as he came a bit closer to the girl, he felt drawn to her like a magnet. "You kids have fun." Anna commented, knowing that the two teenagers probably didn't hear her. But she didn't mind. She was just happy to see Riley actually having friends and a Stiles.

The two had left without another word and graceful smile plastered on their bright and colorful faces, leaving behind Stiles and a smiling Anna.

It had only been a matter of seconds after the two left the house and awkwardness had already suffocated the room as Stiles stood around glancing back and forth from Anna to the carpet floor that padded the house.

"So…" said the goof as he attempted to strike a conversation with the older women.

"No." replied Anna as she pointed the front door, showing him his way out. It didn't take much to realize what that meant. Anna had quickly shot the boy down before he could even think. With his hands stuffed in his pockets, Stiles left the home without so much as a peep from his lips and his head held down.

Anna then crossed her arms, shook her head, and let out a silent laugh as she thought about Riley's new choice of friends once again.

* * *

><p>Rickey was trying to enjoy himself at the parents and teachers conference as he got the chance to reminisce with some of the teachers who had probably hated the boy's guts. A lot of them were shocked when they found out that Riley was his younger brother. He had wandered through the halls with his shades covering his devious eyes that would speak all sorts of evil at first glance. He cradled the same black furred kitten that met at the clinic. Rickey wasn't sure if cats were allowed but he truly didn't care either.<p>

The mischievous omega first stop was none other than Mr. Harris who had nearly choke at first sight of the boy. Was he going to faint? Rickey couldn't tell, he just grinned at the four eye tall, slender, and pale man.

"I knew I smelled something foul in the air." He replied to Rickey's presences.

"Nah," Rickey said, "it's probably whatever you had for lunch." Rickey had invited himself into the classroom where numerous of tortures lessons had taken place back when he attended Beacon Hills High. It was just as bad for Mr. Harris as it probably was for him.

A lump had quickly formed in the center of the teacher's throat as he watched Rickey plant himself on one of the desk.

"So how's my brother?" Rickey questioned, earning a sigh from the man.

"Thank god, he's nothing like you." Mr. Harris said.

"Really?" Rickey replied, earning a single nod from the teacher.

"I'll have to work on that." Mr. Harris knew just then, this would be a long night for him.

* * *

><p>Scott and Allison both had did their best to hurrying back to the school, the parent teacher conferences had totally slipped both their minds. They were in a world of trouble and they knew it.<p>

They might as well made the best of the rest of it while they could, they thought.

* * *

><p>"Unlike you, your brother preforms decent in my class and actually makes an attempt to care for his academic performances." Rickey had mocked the teacher words with his hand as it went from open to close every time he spoke.<p>

"Why are you such a nuisances?" Mr. Harris had brought himself to question the boy after all he been through with just in a short 10 minutes.

Rickey had walked over to the frame of the door and devilish grin and said "because, I'm the fun brother," and left with that.

When Rickey was nowhere to be seen, the teacher had let out his breath as if he had been holding it since the omega had entered.

Over by the wall of fame where many past and current athletes had their photos displayed, Rickey couldn't ignore to take a quick peak at, he noticed Melissa McCall standing by her lonesome self.

The omega had made his way right towards her direction with a baby kitten his hands.

"Do you remember when you had your first game and me and your mother Abigail made you posters to cheer you on?" she questioned the boy.

"The same game where the other team coach and referee had almost an 8 minute debate if I was on some type of drug because my god-like performances and accidently injured one of his kids ankles?" Melissa had to cover her mouth just too control her laughter that had almost echoed into every inch of the hallway.

* * *

><p>***First dates were never Riley's thing. For some odd reason he would end up being extremely nervous to the point he couldn't act normal or just sweat uncontrollably. But being with Viola was easy. The two had went to the theaters where the omega wasn't sure if he should had wrapped his arm around her shoulders like in the movies. She made it clear that that's what she wanted when she had leaned in closer to him. And when he finally place an arm around her, her cheeks went to rosy red as pleasant smile had appeared on her face. When the movie had ended, the couple had went for a walk around Beacon Hills before finally arriving at Viola place where the two had gazed into each other's glowing with joy orbs. Riley tried to be poetic but everything that came out sounded corny and he knew it but still it was enough for the girl to giggle.<p>

"Do you want to come in for a second?" she invited.

Riley's head went up and down as he followed the girl into the home but before he could cross into the elegant home, the door was immediately shut into his face. The boy was speechless as he stood there for a few seconds waiting to see if it was a joke. But it seemed clear as day that she would not be opening back that door. As he began to walk he was suddenly caught off guard to when heard that same door creep open and to his surprise, Viola was standing in the doorway with shy smile and her bright baby blue eyes beaming at him.

Speechless the boy stood with his jaw hanging.

Within a matter of seconds, the boy had wandered into the girl's home and quickly was taken on a tour around the place. It was beautiful both inside and out, very large. He could tell Viola came from a high income family.

Riley was then taken into her room where he was astonished to how big and organized it was.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be here in alone?" his head filled with curiosity.

"Of course." She said, "It's not like we're going to have sex." The omega nearly choked when he heard the word sex at the end of her sentence.

The omega had hesitantly nodded his head as he tried his best to quickly swallow a lump that had developed.

Riley had slowly walked every inch of her room as if he was inspecting the area for something in particular but no, he was just amazed at how neatly everything was. He had found a section of all the girls' trophies sports she had participated in as a child, along with her honor roll awards lined up against a wall on her shelf. Finally the boy had found something unusual. An old photo soccer photo of Viola when she was probably only in the first. She had missing bottom teeth's, glasses and her hair in a messy ponytail. The only way Riley was able to recognize the girl was because of how bright blue her eyes were. Just then an uncontainable laugh had spilt from the boy lips. With one hand covering his mouth and the other holding the photo a bit closer, Riley's laugh had only gotten more uncontainable.

When Viola had caught on to what the boy was laughing about, she had rushed over to his direction try to snatch the photo away but Riley had only raised his hand into mid-air. Viola tried everything to get back the picture from pulling down his arm but he was to strong, then she tried jumping him but that only ended in failure as the two went crashing on to the floor, still laughing through it all.

* * *

><p>Parent teacher conference was just ending and all the parents were getting ready to leave then there was Rickey who had just finished reminiscing on the past about his <em>glory<em> days when he had suddenly heard the panic screams of people coming the parking lot. He then heard a single gunshot that forced the omega to duck, fearing that the worst about the bullets. He then ran rapidly through the halls just to get to the parking lot to see the commotion.

People were running through cars and screaming as they tried desperately to get to their own. Through the chaos, Rickey had noticed Scott running Allison to safety but where was his mom he thought? He saw Sheriff Stilinski also trying to guide the crowd to safety but it all had happened to fast. People were beginning to jump to the roof of their own vehicles and soon others. Through the crowd was familiar man who held gun with a single hand and showed little to no fear. Chris Argent and next to him was Kate Argent was starting to reach down to her boot to grab her own pistol. Together the siblings had cautiously walked the parking lot trying to track down the beast.

Then as a car began to pull off, Rickey had noticed it was only inches away from hitting Melissa. With no time to think, Rickey had acted on impulse and prayed to a god that no one had saw what he was about do. He leaped dashed over to her direction and slapped the palm of his hand on to the head of the car, forcing it to stop in place. He then slowly turned to face Melissa just to see she was stunned and speechless.

But before she could let any words, there were a few more gunshots that had cut off her thought process.

Slowly a crowd of people had begun to form around Chris Argent; the man who had shot down the beast with no remorse.

Rickey decided since everyone was now distracted that it would be a good idea for him to make his great escape but from a distance he had locked eyes with a certain huntress…


	12. Chapter 12: A Fight For Your Life

Chapter 12: A Fight for Your Life

So, I had this done since Friday and haven't got the chance to post it until now :[

Anyway, we're getting closer and closer to the season 1 finale and if you've read all the chapters up to now, then thank you!

I had loads of fun making chapter and I promise the next couple will be non-stop action and more.

So, show the story some love and fav/follow if you like it and want to keep up with it and don't be afraid to leave a comment/review.

Seriously! I don't bite. And they would much appreciated.

I also want to give a big thanks to . who helped me a little with this chapter.

Remember, the song starts at the "**"

Come with me now by Kongos

Everything around him was beginning to fall apart. The only person he thought he could trust had actually been lying to his face the whole time. A few days had went by since Rickey discovered there was an alpha in town. It made sense. All the random animal attacks and people had called them "mountain lions" It was beginning to make sense to the omega. Mountain lions were very dangerous animal but Rickey knew exactly in his core that there was no way in hell that a mountain lion was capable of such mayhem that had recently taken place in Beacon Hills. The next big topic that had popped in his head was his brother. Was Riley already aware of the alpha? It would explain why he was acting so strange a lot lately.

Rickey knew he had made Anna a promise to never pick up another glass of any type of alcohol again, but, that promise was now broken as he found himself backed into a corner and at his favorite old fashion, vintage bar with a small glass of bourbon. "Sid," he had opened his mouth as if he wanted to say more to the brunette bartender, his longtime friend and probably the only person he could trust at the moment but all that came out was a sigh, earning a giggle from the bartender as she continued to wipe down the countertop.

Luckily the place was just about completely empty. "Just you and me against the world." The omega said to his glass of bourbon.

Sidney couldn't help but to feel curious about his situation. She could tell he was in something deep but could only imagine it was an argument between him and Anna maybe. As long as she knew Rickey, which was since their sophomore year in high school, the omega was a stress drinker, only drinking at his breaking points or just before he would reach them. This must've been his calm before the storm.

"Friends? Who need them? Not me! I got whiskey!" Spoken like a drunk, Rickey couldn't help the words that came out his mouth at this point. But to him, it was better than letting his anger get the best of him and go on an accidental killing spree.

There were a few different types of drunks that Sidney was aware of. To diagnose her longtime friend she had kept her stunning brown eyes hawked on the omega, beaming into his very core and listened to how he went on and on about his life. This was definitely not the Rickey she knew off.

"I mean why lie?" he said. It wasn't until Rickey said her name before she snapped out her gaze. "Sounds like you need a vacation?" with a shoulder shrug, she suggested to the omega. Rickey's eye brows had hinted up as he took in that in for consideration. A vacation would be nice. Him, his brother and Anna. Of course Riley would be a third wheel for a moment but he would have his two favorite people in sight and out of danger, out of this hell whole city. No Derek, no alpha and definitely no Kate Argent. It all sounded perfect in his head.

* * *

><p>The plan was simple, attract the alpha the school somehow and eliminate him once and for all. Their plan was orchestrated by Derek Hale himself as he met the three stooges in the parking lot of the school. "So what's the plan?" Scott questioned. Without any words, he pointed to the school hoping the three would use their commons sense and know what's next.<p>

Like a domino effect, one by one the three had turned their eyes to the high school behind them. "You want us to go in there?" Stiles said between laughter. Derek only nodded his head once with his dead pinned expression. "And what? Have Scott use make a howl over the intercom system and call that hideous thing here?" Again, the beta had a dead pinned expression as he continued to nod his head up and down. A lump had then formed in the center of the pale goof throat that was far beyond difficult to just swallow. "He can't be serious." Stiles whispered over to Riley who looked almost as shocked as he was. "Oh he's serious." Riley whispered back.

"Now hurry up! We don't have much time." Derek said with a tone so stern and aggressive, it had shook fear into the boy's chest and had sent both Stiles and Scott sprinting towards the school while Riley stood outside with Derek.

At first, there was nothing but an awkward silence that had lingered about the night. Derek stood there gazing at the moon. Something wasn't right he thought. Riley didn't know much about his family history with Derek but figured that he would probably never get another shot at asking.

"Derek?" Riley asked as he leaned himself up against the betas vehicle. He could tell that the beta's mind was somewhere else.

"What?" the beta had answered with a stern yet broody look.

Riley felt his heart beginning to beat louder and louder as he brought himself to the question that he's been wandering for a while now.

"I don't mean to make things weird but what's the history between our families?"

As if talking about his family wasn't hard enough, he now had to tell Riley about the conflicts between the Stones and the Hale pack. Derek of course wasn't sure how to answer that question. He could say a million things about the history between the two but none would be the exact answer.

He started to answer the boy but before he could let a single word he was cut off by an unsatisfying howl that sounded more like a drowning cat. The two exchanged an inquisitive stare.

"What the hell…" Derek said. He then looked back over to Riley who was letting out a few chuckles. It was obvious that the omega had found humor in Scotts knockoff howl. Derek couldn't even call it a howl. He was quickly embarrassed of the entire situation. It became evident when he took his palm straight to his face as if he was trying to cover some type of shame. "Those idiots are going to screw everything up!" Derek said.

Just then, followed behind Scotts wimpy howl was another howl. This one was more viscous and terrifying than the first.

Not a moment after, the two had come dashing from the school both wearing a proudly grin on their faces.

"You two are the biggest idiots I've ever met!" Derek exclaimed as threw his index finger towards their direction, going on and on about how loud and obnoxious they were beginning to become. Riley felt a bit odd as he kept his back propped up against Derek's car and his arms crossed. There was nothing more he could do but let him scold the boys. He wasn't going to get in the middle of it.

As he went on scolding the two boys, Riley had a certain uneasy feeling that was beginning to grow on him. He slowly poked his head just to realize behind an angry Derek was a large and monstrous beast with viscous red eyes that gave nightmares to anyone who would just take a glance at them. Riley's mouth dropped in horror as he attempted to shout Derek's name but before could even speak, the alpha had rammed its claws into the beta, causing a dark crimson liquid to spill from Derek's mouth as he was left dangling off his feet.

"RUN!" Stiles had never shouted as loud as he did then as he was the first to flee the scene. He almost ran faster than Riley and Scott.

Heading towards the school, Riley could feel the alpha was on him and his two friends' feet's. The very ground under their feet had shook each time the alpha dropped its paw's.

The door was ripped open and they each darted into the school, their only safe zone for the time being. Scott and Riley had used all their strength to keep the door shut, even after all the pushing and banging the alpha did.

"In here!" Stiles said, as the two darted away from the doors and into a class. Stiles had then slammed the door shut right behind him after making sure Scott and Riley was in.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die…" Stiles repeated to himself as he paced circles in the class while chewing on his thumb. Scott dashed under the window on his hands and knees, trying figure out a plan. Riley raised his phone into mid-air, desperately trying to get a signal.

"Are you calling 911?" Scott asked.

"Yeah if I ever get a signal…" Riley replied.

"Call your brother!" Scott suggested.

Just then, Riley felt his body shift into an automatic pause once Scott said "brother". There was no way in hell he could get Rickey into this mess. Last time he checked, Rickey had no idea of the alpha. He wanted to keep it that way for as long as he could.

"Nononono… hell no… did I mention NO!?" Riley said over to Scott.

"He may be our only hope!" Scott said.

No matter what Scott would say, Riley wouldn't dare to bring his older brother into this situation.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die…" Stiles continued as he went round and round in circles.

"Stiles?" Riley said but received no response.

The omega then exchanged a confused expression with Scott. The two could tell he was scared for his life.

Riley then grabbed Stiles by his two scrawny arms and ran his palm quickly against his clammy face.

"OW!" Stiles cried out.

"He had too, Stiles, you were freaking out." Scott said.

When the fragile teenager had finally came back to his senses, his first thought was think of a way to get out of the school. Stiles was the brain while Scott and Riley were the muscle.

* * *

><p>Allison, Lydia, and Viola all were having their monthly girls' night out where they would go to one of their houses and eat ice cream and talk. A lot of times they would be forced to watch The Notebook because of Lydia. "So… Viola how are you and Riley?" Allison asked, showing off a single dimple.<p>

Once Riley's name came up Viola instantly threw her face into her hands, struggling to hide her overwhelming blush but that only made it worst.

When she gained control over emotions again, the brunette then looked up to Allison and Lydia trying to keep a straight face so that she could answer the two. The more she tried, the harder it became to keep her straight face. She would get butterflies from just seeing the boy, let alone thinking about him.

"Has he asked you to Winter Formal yet?" Lydia questioned.

Instead of saying yes or no, Viola had shook her head side to side. At the time it was hard for the girl to open up her mouth without breaking off into a smile.

"Have you guys even had sex yet?"

"Lydia!" Allison gasped.

"As a best friend, I have to know these things." Lydia said.

"That's personal!" Allison protested but in the end Lydia saw no wrong about wanting to know her friends sex life.

"It's okay Allison. And to answer your question Lydia, no me and Riley have not had sex yet. We haven't really given us a title yet either." She said.

"Besides, we are taking things slow." And with that she smiled.

"That sounds beyond boring." Lydia replied.

"Well I think it's wonderful." Allison chimed in.

Having Lydia and Allison as best friends were like talking to the devil and an angel, one who told you, you were doing the right thing while the other justified almost every action you made in life, but, Viola loved them both dearly and couldn't see anyone else more luckier than she was to have them both.

"What about you and Scott?" Viola asked her friend.

While Viola reaction to Riley's name was to blush, Allison's reaction to Scott's name was to suddenly feel down, but, before she vent her situation out to her two best friends, her phone went off in an annoying buzz attack. It was a text from Scott telling her to meet him at the school.

When Allison read the message out loud, Viola was the only one to find it strange yet romantic while Lydia was hoping to a god that she wouldn't have to leave the bed.

"Let's go!" Viola said with a thrilled smile.

Allison frown had quickly turned upside down and into a smile as she grabbed her two best friends by their wrist, wanting nothing more but to go to the high school.

* * *

><p>The three boys had not moved an inch since they've been in the class room. Scott had occasionally poked his head up to see where the beast was and each time he checked, the beast had been standing like a statue on the roof of Derek's car. Its searing red savage eyes were locked on Scott direction as if he was waiting for him to make a move. Scott felt his whole heart drop to the bottom of his stomach as the beast gazed over towards him, growling and showing off its viscous razor sharp teeth. He could only what the beast had used those for.<p>

"I think we can just sneak out but we need a plan." Scott said.

"Thanks for pointing that out captain obvious!" Riley said.

Scott's eye brows went up in confusion at Riley's tone.

"Hey guys, I hate to be that person but THERE'S A BLOOD THIRSY ALPHA STALKING US AND WE CANT AFORD TO ARGUE RIGHT NOW!" Stiles words were the key to getting boys back into focus. Yes it was late, yes there was a powerful alpha after their heads but soon went back to realizing that if they wanted to see another day then they needed each other.

They all had begun to think of ways on how they would sneak right pass the alpha and get to Stiles jeep but their thought process was quickly shattered when a battery pack was sent crashing through the window and landing right in front of the three, sending Stiles into a horrifying scream as he dashed out the classroom, followed by Scott then Riley. The fragile teenager high-pitched scream had went on and on as he they all ran down the hall without a plan but just to survive.

* * *

><p>The girls had all pulled into the driveway, noticing the door was wide open and Stiles jeep was in the parking.<p>

"I don't have a good feeling about this anymore…" Viola thought aloud, breaking the silence.

A nervous look had suddenly appeared on each of the girls faces. Lydia lips began to tremble when she first noticed claw marks the side of Stiles jeep. It had immediately reminded the strawberry blonde of the _mountain lion_ back at the video store. Lydia was locked in a daze that the only thing had snapped her out of it was the sound of the car door being shut. She then realized that her only two companions were leaving her and going to enter the school.

"Guys! Don't leave me!" Lydia had quickly chased after the two, fearing the worst if she had stayed in the car by herself.

They wandered deep in the halls but had found no sign of Scott, Riley nor Stiles. "Isn't this illegal?" Lydia thought aloud.

Suddenly they had ran straight into three sweating boys who each had looked as if they had seen a ghost or something worst.

"Scott?" Allison said.

"Allison?" Scott said

"Riley?" Viola said

"Viola?" Riley said.

"What are you doing here!?" with an inquisitive expression, Scott questioned.

"You told me to meet you here?" Allison replied, causing the three boys to be thrown off into a status of confusion. There a sudden awkwardness that had blew over the group, no one had any idea what was really going on but now they were all in danger. Just then that same awkward silence when a loud roar had ripped through the hall, causing each and every individual to jump in fear and break into a mad dash in search for another room of safety. Riley had snatched Viola by her wrist and sprinted as fast as he could. Soon the couple had got separated from the group, hiding in the janitor closet was their only option.

He held her close and tight with her body pressed to his, he could feel every beat of her heart as it pumped faster and faster with every breath she took: she was beyond terrified. He just wanted to protect her and at this point he would have done anything.

"Riley what the hell is going on!?" She cried.

All he could was place his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet and hope the alpha wouldn't notice them but the sound of the alphas nails being placed on the hard cold ground was enough for the omega to break into a sweat and enough for a tear stroll down Viola's cheek.

The alpha had wandered on by as if it had never noticed the couple in the closet but for some odd reason, Riley couldn't shake the feeling that he was still near. Then, the door had flew open. Too their surprise it was just the school's janitor. The couple's words had tumbled over each other's as they desperately tried to warn him of the danger that was lurking about in the school.

"You kids need to leave right now!" Suddenly, he was snatched up into the air, Riley could guess it was the alpha that had got him. A dark liquid began to rain from the ceiling. "Viola go!" the omega said as he shoved the girl out the janitor closet, slowly chasing behind her. They had to find to Scott and the others before it was too late.

After running for so long they had finally regrouped with the others only to find out that Scott had left to go and find them.

"I have to go out there." Riley said but before he could make it to the exit, Allison and the others gripped him by his sleeves, pulling him in. "You can't!" Lydia pleaded

Their eyes were full of fear, out of the three, Allison was scared the most. But why wouldn't she be? Scott was somewhere in the school probably being chased down the by the alpha by now. Riley now knew he had no other choice but to call his brother or it would be the end of all of them.

* * *

><p>**Rickey had found himself having the time of his life with no worries, not a care in the world as he and Sid danced the night away on the countertop in the bar. Maybe it was the whiskey starting to get to his head but Sid had never looked so gorgeous. Her creamy pale skin and long ocean-wave-like hair being tossed into the air as she swung her hips while staying in place. Rickey dance moves consisted of him moving to the flow of the music that was playing. This is exactly what he needed, just for a moment or so. "Now I know how the single parents feel when they go to a club after slaving for their snot nose kids!" Rickey grinned, earning a giggle from the bartender. Rickey fun was short lived when he felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket. Before the omega could answer phone, Sidney had darted over to the jukebox, turning down the blaring music. She wouldn't be surprised if the stores around the bar could hear the music.<p>

"You've the Rickey Stones services, how may I help you?" with a snarky grin, the omega answered the phone.

…

…

…

…

"I'm on my way." His grin had fallen when he found out his brother needed help.

"There's a vibe killer." Was all he said before leaving the bar.


	13. Chapter 13: A night of horror

Chapter 13: A Night of Horror

**Sadly no song for this chapter you guys :[**

**I couldn't find one that fit at all but I would like to give a big shout to . who helped me big time with this chapter!**

**Also you can expect an update to be released soon.**

**We're are officially almost done with season 1! Yay!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>With footsteps ever so light, Scott had crept behind the corner of the hallways only peaking so far to where only his left eye could see a glimpse of anything, the young beta was on a mission to find the alpha and hopefully scare him off with what was in his hands.<p>

_The monstrous Alpha ran on all fours, chasing down the group of frightened teenagers. With eyes blazing like red embers and fur as black as oil it was hard for Scott not to be terrified. _

"_Go! Gogogo!" Stiles repeated frantically as he ran behind Lydia, pushing them to safety; the chemistry room._

_Scott let out a breath, finally they were all somewhere safe, somewhere with a lock. His eyes wandered around the class room...realization hit him like a brick...Both Riley and Viola were missing. Immediately Allison caught onto Scott's worried stare as she paced around in circles chewing on her sleeve "What the hell is going on? WHERE IS VIOLA!?"_  
><em>He rushed to her side, rubbing the small of her back "Don't worry, she's with Riley, he'll keep her safe." Or so he hoped.<em>

_Stiles, like a worker ant rummaged through the shelves and cabinets, hoping to find some make shift weapon to ward off the Alpha. But to his dismay there was absolutely nothing " Am I the only one  
>who believes in having a baseball bat at their disposal!?"<em>

_Lydia, surprisingly was the only one who was calm. Her wandering green eyes landed on the chemistry cabinet, there was a thread of hope after all.  
>"Molotov cocktail..." she whispered.<em>

_Stiles' right eye twitched in annoyance "Now is not the time to think of drinks, Lydia."_  
><em>The redhead ignored him as she sped up to the cabinet, accidently pushing him out of the way as her feeble arms carried whatever glass tubes, beakers, and cylinders she could find.<em>  
><em>Clueless, the three of them couldn't help to watch in wonderment as she set up her lab.<em>  
><em>"Stiles, pass me the carbon dioxide"<em>  
><em>Like an eager Doberman he obeyed, anything to be near Lydia Martin even at life and death situations as of now.<em>  
><em>"What are you doing?" Allison asked as she drew nearer to Lydia, who was busily mixing ingredients in an Erlenmeyer flask.<em>  
><em>"We're making a little fireball."<em>  
><em>It only took a matter of minutes for the genius in disguise to come up with such a brilliant weapon, giving them a chance against the Alpha.<em>

_The flask was handed to Scott, she looked at him with a sorry expression "You only have one shot." She explained._  
><em>It took no other explanation for Scott, he was chosen as a leader, and with nothing more he nodded his head. Allison jumped in front of the door, eyes full of tears.<em>  
><em>Just seeing her like this was heart wrenching, she looked so small and fragile, there was nothing more he wanted to do than to hold her...But there was no time for that.<em>  
><em>"Please, just stay." She pleaded through sobs "Don't go out there."<em>

_Scott looked to his best friend who was just as terrified as him, but both of them knew what had to be done._

_He turned back to look at the gorgeous girl in front of him "I have to." Scott planted a kiss on Allison's forehead before leaving the class room._  
><em>"I hope he'll be okay." He heard Lydia whisper behind closed doors. Scott could put on a brave face, but deep inside he was hoping he would be okay too.<em>

"I sure hope you're right, Lydia…" said the beta as he gripped the flask by its neck and with all his might, he turned the corner to enter the intercepting corridor as a chain of sweat dripped off his face. His senses were super enhanced to the point where he was able to hear the droplet crash on the ground. Once the droplet had hit the floorboard, a loud and petrifying howl ripped through the silence of the school, shaking the lockers and the very dust that rested, the same howl that caused the beta freeze in mid-motion.

A lump had formed in the betas throat once realization kicked in that he was alone searching for his two friends and would probably run into the alpha.

* * *

><p>Constantly checking the screen of his phone, seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours, time hadn't gone by too much since he and Viola arrived in the chemistry classroom. It was silence. By the door waited a sobbing Allison who had hope that a miracle would happen and Scott would return safe and sound. She wasn't alone. Joined by her two best friends; Lydia and Viola stood by her side to comfort her.<p>

Over by the window waited Riley and Stiles who secretly been discussing a plan B, but in the omega mind was his own plan B; he would find and kill the alpha.

Yes, Riley called his brother, but again that felt like hours ago when in reality it was just a few minutes that had passed on by.

Finally, "that's it," the omega strutted over towards the door, reaching out for the door knob but just before he could touch, his hand was jerked away. It was no surprise to the omega that Viola didn't want him leaving the class, but more specifically…her.

"You can't!" she protest and soon, Allison and Lydia had both surrounded him, obviously taking Viola side. Or were they afraid that something bad would happen to him as well?

"I have to help Scott." Was all the omega said.

Stubborn he was but so was Viola and she would be damned if she allowed Riley to go alone, she would rather Stiles leave the class over him. "Then I'm going with you." It was almost as if she demanding.

He placed his two warm stern hands on to her tiny body and locked eye contact, there was nothing but fear in her shaky blue eyes.

"Viola, I don't want you getting hurt." Riley could say anything he wanted but Viola had her mind set on going with the omega.

"The longer we wait then the less time we have to find Scott!" She was right.

But if he gave in to her, he would be putting her life in danger and that was the last thing Riley wanted to happen.

With no other choice but to accept the girls company, Riley shook his head and looked over to Stiles, signaling that it was job to keep Allison and Lydia both protected while he and Viola would search for Scott.

* * *

><p>The couple had searched high and low for Scott but not once crossing any signs of his whereabouts in the school. "He could be anywhere…" Riley thought aloud.<p>

Their journey down the dark corridor had come to a sudden pause when they came across a pair of searing burning red eyes. It was clear that they glared at the face of death. Riley hand slid into Viola's as beads of sweat quickly covered his face. His body had tensed up to the point where moving was not an option, fear had taken control of the boy.

"Riley…" Viola softly whispered over to the omega, trying to get his attention, she easily noticed that fear had paralyzed him to his very core. Viola then tighten her grip. Luckily it was enough to cleanse Riley from his fear.

Slowly, they began taking step backwards up until the beast had broken into a mad dash; the chase was on.

Hand in hand Viola and Riley ran through the deserted school, the Alpha close behind.  
>"What's chasing us!?" Viola frantically screamed.<br>A list formed in Riley's mind: A killer? A mountain lion? The Janitor? No, Viola was too smart "I don't know!" was all he could come up with.  
>The Alpha was toying with them, for the benefit of its own amusement. Surely the Alpha could have sniffed them out and killed them by now. It was looking for something, it must have been looking for Scott.<p>

The two found themselves by the swimming pool, cowering next to the bleachers. How did they even get put into this situation in the first place? Was Derek even alive? Was Scott even okay? Riley's mind went a million miles a minute. It wasn't until he heard gentle sobbing, he turned around to see Viola with tears streaming down her face.  
>"I'm so scared" She whispered. gently rocking back and forth with her arms wrapped tight around herself.<br>The blue reflection of the pool gently danced across her face, the same color as her brilliant blue eyes, eyes filled with numbing fear.

He cupped her face with his hands as a tear ran down her cheek "it's okay Viola, I won't let anything happen to you." He vowed.  
>"I know, I'm so so scared, I am so scared Riley." He already knew judging by her frantic heartbeat.<br>His words were true, he would fight tooth and nail just to keep her safe. Riley pulled her in close, her head rested against his chest.

The floral smell of her shampoo brought him a moment of comfort, now it was his turn to reciprocate "It's okay to be scared, Viola. It's what makes us human, it's what makes us find courage...And you are the most courageous girl I know."  
>She looked at him, a weak smile appeared on her face, she really was trying her best "Are you scared?"<p>

He could have lied to her, make himself sound macho, try to be strong for her. Instead he placed her hand over his heart, his rapid beating heart, he was just as scared as her.  
>Just then the doors to the pool room were kicked open "Viola go hide behind the bleachers!" Riley whispered.<br>But she protested. "We can run!"  
>...There was nowhere to run, a large shadowy figure slowly stalked towards them.<br>"Viola, you have to go now, please!"  
>She only shook her head as tears streamed down her face "Riley!"<br>Riley grabbed her hand "You have to be brave for me, okay? No matter what happens, do not come out of hiding."  
>Finally she gave in and crawled under the bleachers.<br>Riley looked up to see the shadowy figure approaching faster, cornering him.

"You don't corner someone as wild as myself." Riley warned. Long claws extended from the tips of his fingers as his sharp canines drew out, followed by his the change in his dark brown eyes as they shimmered to a bright yellow.

At first glimpse, Viola hands immediately shot to her lips to block off a forming blood-curled scream.

Riley then pounced to the creature with his long claws in a desperate attempt to fight off the alpha and to save Viola, but just before his claws made contact, the beast took one swung that sent Riley flying backwards and crashing into the bleachers.

Viola then darted from underneath the bleachers, made a mad dash through the exit of the pool room and entered back into the hallways. She sprinted as fast as legs would allow her, and then more. She needed to get to safety. She needed to find help. And so she did a she collided to into man that felt as if she ran into a brick wall.

"You're safe now!" said Rickey as he held the sobbing girl close.

There was a faint siren that echoed throughout the halls, even the group back in the chemistry class could hear it. Help had finally arrived.

* * *

><p>The parking lot was full of cop cars and ambulances for the wounded, luckily no one was seriously hurt.<p>

Stiles waited by the front door for either Scott or Riley to walk out that door, little did he know, Riley was already being taken care of and Scott was in the middle of being dumped by Allison.

When the brunette left the puppy eyed boy, Stiles decided now was the best time to check on him, even though deep down, he knew it wasn't.

Riley held on to his side, limping over towards a teary eyed Viola. He tried to make eye contact but the girl shot the other way. It was easily shown that Viola didn't want anything to do with the boy at the moment.

"Viola wai-"

"Not now, Riley…I just need some time…" Not once did she look the omega in the eye.

Without anything else to say, she left the omega speechless as she headed towards Lydia car. Never had Riley ever felt so heart broken, it took everything in him not to drop to the ground as he felt his very own heart just shatter.

Rickey wandered over to his brother after being ambushed with questions from the sheriff, he had decided to lie for the boys and say they were chased into the school by Derek. He placed a hand on to Riley's shoulder, noticing how pale his brother was starting appear. "Riley, are you okay?" the omega tried to answer but a wave of nausea had taken over as he doubled over, almost hitting the ground if it wasn't for Rickey catching him just in time.

"Riley pull it together!" he said as he gave his brother one shake but Riley was losing consciousness by the second.

"She hates me now…" were the words that slipped from his cracked lips and that also locked Rickey into a questionable state of mind.

He then peeled up Riley's shirt just to come across claw marks from an alpha.

"Oh no…"


	14. Chapter 14: Give it All

Chapter 14: Give it all

**Hey guys this chapter is actually going to be a bit short and 1 song only, I tried to match it on point.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think?**

**Song starts once you see the ****

**Family by Noah Gundersen**

* * *

><p>"Deaton, open up!" He shouted from outside the glass door, banging recklessly and hard, hoping to capture the hearing of the veterinarian. Riley was wounded by the alpha, Rickey was sure of it and without help, he was afraid the worst could happen. What would happen? Rickey didn't want to find out, that was for sure.<p>

Rickey held his limp brother in his arms. His eyes eye closed tight, hardly breathing and if he was, he would start to gasp for air for a second or so. But, Rickey held him close and tight, cradling him like a new born baby with his brother's head close to his chest. He took a glance down to see that Riley was drenched in his own sweat and unconscious.

"Stay with me," he muttered after taking a long glance. The omega then went back to pounding on the front door and calling Deaton's name.

After a straight long 5 minutes of knocking on the door he finally received help. Deaton pulled open the entrance with a pleasant smile on his face that soon washed away and left behind a look of distress when he saw a boy in Rickey's arms. It didn't take long before Deaton realized who the boy was. The veterinarian only nodded his head, inviting the omega in, taking him straight to the back where Deaton usually preformed whatever check he needed on sick and wounded animals, but this time his lab would be used for something more, but, before he could shut down the vet, a foot had blocked off the door from shutting. To Deaton surprise it was Scott and Stiles. They had must've followed Rickey after the incident at the school.

At first sight of the two adolescents Rickey gave the boys a dreading glare as a hateful frown appeared upon the omega's face. To Scott, it was obvious that Rickey was blaming them for the tragic incident. For a second there was an uncomfortable silence.

"If we don't get to the back your brother may not make it…" Deaton could see the rage in Rickey. Like the scent of an overused fragrance, Rickey's anger was impossible to ignore.

"Rickey…" Deaton called out to his old friend once more, this time Rickey snatched his cold gaze off of the two boys and threw it onto Deaton, locking eye contact. He then raced to the back, fearing the worst for his brother. He knew every second had count if he wanted Riley to see another day.

"Stay here!" Deaton threw the palm of his hand to Scott and Stiles beating them at whatever idea they had to follow into the back room.

Stiles threw his two arms up into the air in defeat. "That's cool! Not like he's our friend or anything!"

Rickey gently placed his brother down the steel table as Deaton went to grab a pair of scissors. Riley was completely unconscious, cold as skin, and clammy. His lips were beginning to go

"You should wait out in the front also." Said Deaton as he began to tear into Riley's shirt, coming face to face with the wound. Three deep claw marks that ran vertically across the left side of Riley's abdomen.

Just staring at the wound made Deaton a bit sick to his stomach, but luckily he knew just how to handle it.

A glance was hopped back and forth between the two before Rickey left the lab like Deaton asked and waited out in the front for which felt like hours along with Scott and Stiles. Waiting, was all they could do. He paced the floors back and forth to kill time while Scott and Stiles both sat next to each other discussing the events that just transpired not too long ago.

If only he was a few second early, Rickey thought to himself. He thought that maybe he could have saved Riley and the others. What he felt was overwhelming guilt that was locked on him like a hand on his throat that had only got tighter as his thoughts went on.

As time went by Rickey could feel a rage building up inside him like a brewing storm the more he thought about his brother or the alpha. Anxiety went through the roof.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Stiles whispered over to his best friend, but, all he could do in response was slowly shake his head side to side to indicate that he wasn't so sure either.

"He should wake up in a few hours." Deaton assured with a smile of success as he made his way from the corridor that led into the lab and into the lobby. Both Scott and Stiles jumped from their seats with a look of relief.

**Rickey had exiled himself from the little group, "Why didn't you tell me…?" he asked with his back turned against the veterinarian. Then, Deaton successful grin had fallen apart to Rickey's voice. Through his words, the omega was broken deep down inside.

In confusion, Deaton eye brows had knitted together, "I'm sorry?"

"Don't play dumb with me Deaton!" Rickey then turned to face the veterinarian, he sent his index finger into the man's direction and clenched his other fist.

Scott and Stiles could only glance back and forth from Rickey to Deaton. They had no idea what was going on but felt silenced by Rickey's voice.

"You knew all along about the alpha!" his words fired at Deaton, nothing was being held back.

"My brother…" his eyes shimmered to a golden yellow for a split second, "my brother could have been killed!"

"Rickey it's not all his fau-"

"And you two!" Rickey then pointed his finger over to the two boys, once again silencing them. "If you two had never dragged him into your little mess he wouldn't be lying unconscious back there!"

After all that was being said it had never dawned on Deaton that Rickey was angry but not at him or Scott and Stiles, this must've been frustration that the omega was holding in for so long until now. Rickey was like an overheating pot that was full of boiling water and finally exploding. It was clear as day that Rickey was venting in his own way, and so he stood there, taking in Rickey's raging storm.

"He is the only family I have left in this piece of shit town! In this heart breaking world! I lose him, I have nothing!" he shouted. "I lose everything!" Like an unsteady heart monitor, his voice was shaky and trembling.

Deaton's head then suddenly dropped as he felt a bit of guilt crawling into him.

"Everything I do is for them! Not for you or Abigail…" There was no end to Rickey's storm as his words rushed from his mouth like a devastating hurricane causing damage and only seeking damage.

"He and Anna are all I have…" Rickey said. His eyes then widen as if he was hit with some sort of realization right in the jaw.

Rickey finally dropped his finger his finger from everyone's personal space, then ran his hand through his mess of a hair as a single tear pushed its way through his hazel eyes that was soon followed by multiple streams of sorrow. Deaton saw his chance to comfort the boy and decide it was now or never as he slowly took a step by step until he was able to fully embrace the omega with his two arms wrapped tight around him, ignoring the tears that was starting soak into his lab coat.

Deaton then nodded his head towards Scott and Stiles, it was his way of telling the boys that he could handle things from here.

The two boys left the animal clinic with a look of sorrow.

"What now?" Stiles questioned as his placed his two hands in his pockets, heading towards his jeep. Scott eyes lifted to the full moon. A sigh had escaped his lips as he muttered the words "I don't know…"

It had been an eventful night for the trio, but in the end, Scott was left heartbroken.

* * *

><p>Deaton had allowed the two brothers to stay the night at his clinic, knowing the outcome if he had allowed Rickey to bring home an unconscious Riley to Anna, it was the safest thing he could do. When he arrived the next morning he saw Riley, who was shirtless and had thrown all over the steel bed, and Rickey who was snoring like a dog at his younger brother side. It was hard for the doctor not to smile.<p>

"Err-hem!" The two brothers jumped from their slumber to sound of Deaton's voice.

"Please just a few more minutes…" Rickey placed his two hands under the side of his head and slowly drifted back into sleep.

Riley and Deaton both exchanged a nod of agreement to go to drastic measures just to wake up the omega. Deaton tip-toed over to his sink with a cup in his hands. He filled the cup to the very top with ice cold water. Riley then let out a few snickers as Deaton quietly made his way back over to the silent sleeping Rickey and tossed the water straight on his face, causing the omega to shiver out of his sleep.

"Biiiitch…" his shivering lips released.

Both Deaton and Riley were sent into a wild laughter like a pack of chuckling hyenas, Deaton who held on to his stomach as he backed himself into a wall for support, while Riley began wiping tears from underneath his eye lids.

With wild eyes, Rickey glanced back and forth from the two, he was speechless to their actions. Rickey never knew his brother nor did Deaton have it in them to stoop so low. He wasn't sure rather to be impressed or angry.

"Haha… very funny. Jokes over." The omega said as he jumped to his feet.


	15. Chapter 15: Let's call it truce

Chapter 15: Let's call it Truce

**Warning, this may be a long chapter... but I think you all will like it [:**

**I had loads of fun making it and I truly hope it shows.**

**There a three songs for this chapter that I feel I matched perfectly with their chosen scenes and they play in the order that's listed**

**Please Please Please by Shout Out Louds**

**Do I Wanna Know? by Artic Monkeys**

**DESTROYA by My Chemical Romance**

"Wait, let me get this straight; she broke up with you before you guys could even actually date?" Rickey's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He sat directly across from his brother, watching him stuff his mouth full with chopped up pieces of a fluffy pancake that was drowned in strawberry syrup.

Riley nodded his head, indicating that his older brother was point on with what he was saying.

Today would be Riley's first day back at school but Rickey wanted to take his brother out for a deserving breakfast, that and he also wanted some of favorite pancakes as well.

Part of Rickey enjoyed listening to his little brother's love life, even if he couldn't comprehend what was going on at times. "Teenagers… and they're supposed to be the key to the future?" He shook his head side to side. Riley was stunned by his brothers wording and dropped his fork as he fell into an endless pit of laughter. "And how did you spend your 4 years in high school?" Riley gave an inquisitive expression over to the older omega.

For a second Rickey didn't respond, he was too busy thinking of an witty answer but all that came to mind was the exact way how he spent his dreadful 4 years back in beacon hills high. And he remembered it all so well, from the moment he walked in as a freshman to the moment he graduated. Each year had only gotten worse as hunters and rival packs kept coming in but it wasn't until his junior year when he met the love of his life; Anna. The thought of Anna always made the omega smile. She became his voice of reason.

"Eventful." Was all Rickey could come up with as she shoved a strip of bacon into his mouth. Riley then snickered.

"Riley, why didn't you tell me about the alpha?" Riley had suddenly lost his appetite as he gazed up to his older brother, giving him a look in his two hazel eyes that were still filled with grief…was it still from a couple night ago? The omega acted on instinct and decided to shove more pancakes in his mouth until his jaws were full and about to burst. "I didn't want you to worry." Riley said,

Rickey then dropped his head, hiding his hurting expression.

"Do you know what I would have done if I lost you that night?" Rickey questioned.

Riley could not answer, he wasn't sure how to respond, and all he knew was that his brother was definitely hurt. Maybe keeping him in the dark was not the best idea.

"Look, you let me deal with the alpha and with Derek." Just then Rickey took a glance at the time on his phone, realizing how late he and his brother were starting to become. Rickey had promised he would do something for Anna but still had to drop off Riley. "Let's go brat!" Rickey said as he left behind a few dollar bills to pay for him and his brother delicious breakfast.

* * *

><p>Allison was stuck in the back of her father's car, watching as her aunt and father argued over allowing the young huntress to attend school. "Dad, I have a life!" Allison said. Kate couldn't help but to laugh as she watched her favorite niece desperately trying to defend her social life. Chris was skeptical of allowing Allison to go back into Beacon Hills, especially what happen a few days ago. Many cop cars were still patrolling the area, caution tape secured all the broken windows, some kids were still not sure about coming back after what happened. Everybody talked but no one knew who all were locked inside the school that night.<p>

Chris would be damned if anything would happen to his daughter, he then locked his car.

"Dad!" Allison called out to her father but Chris eyes were still focused on the school. "Wouldn't you rather go shopping with your aunt?" he suggested, as he gave his daughter a pleasant smile, earning a giggle from both females, but, Allison meant business and she wanted to go to school. "As tempting as that sounds, I think I'm going to decline." Allison said.

Kate then snuck her fingers over to unlock her door causing Allison to jet from the back seat and out the vehicle, disappearing into a crowd of adolescents.

"Relax Chris, she's only a teenager for so long. Let her enjoy it." Kate smiled. Worry lines began to form over the prideful hunters head, he was more worried that the alpha was after his daughter. He was just concerned for her safety.

Just then Kate's smile had suddenly fallen when her attention was grasped and locked on a certain boy, his puppy brown eyes and stern and stiff body.

"Chris, remember the other day at the parent & teacher conferences?"

"Yeah? What about it?" he replied.

"Do you remember the Stones pack?" haunting memories stormed into Chris Argent head as he thought about each and every individual member of that specific family and each were worse than the other but only one particular member came into mind.

"What if I told you I saw Rickey?" A scowl expression appeared on Chris face when Rickey was brought up into the conversation. The hunter gripped his stirring wheel tight as he drove off with so much of another word.

* * *

><p>** "I have a plan for you both!" said Stiles as he escorted his two friends down the crowded halls. The look on their faces were a look of despair. Riley who seemed miserable and wanted no part of being here and Scott who was still bummed that he and Allison relationship had ended so quickly. Where were they going? To Stiles locker of course. It was there where he had hid his "secret plan" for the two werewolves to get back their girls. Stiles went on and on about a few things, one being about the alpha. All Scott could think about was Allison. Other than that, his mind was a total blank. Riley on the other hand had a lot more on his mind. Ever since he told Viola his biggest secret all he would do was worry.<p>

Stiles could tell that two were in another stat mind, so he snapped his finger, triggering them to wake up from whatever daze they were under.

"Are you guys even listening to me?" said the anxious teen. Riley and Scott both exchanged a long glance before looking back over to Stiles. "Hey, Allison was a target so that means we gotta keep a close eye on her and also everyone around. Riley here's where you come into play." Riley didn't like where Stiles was heading with his plan, one bit. "You can keep a close eye on Viola while I keep an eye on Lydia."

An uncontrollable laughter escaped from Riley lips when Stiles mentioned he would protect Lydia. "I'm sorry Stiles, but I don't think you're cut out to protect Lydia." There was no remorse in his words at the time. And just like that, Stiles began to twitch his left eye, it was a sign that he wanted to strangle Riley to death then create a noose that would made out of wolfs bane and tie it around the omegas throat and leave him dangling from a tree.

Stiles quickly became agitated and had opened his mouth, ready to spill out his sadistic witty thoughts but before even a word could come out, he was interrupted by the schools bell. "Saved by the bell." Riley thought aloud as he watched Stiles march away. Scott and Riley then walked side by side, forcing every muscle they had in their body just to push them further.

"So, how are you dealing with all this?"

Scott wasn't so sure how to answer the question that was being asked. He wanted to lie and said he was fine but it was shown all over his face that he was not fine.

"I can't stop thinking about her." He replied,

"I totally understand. Ever since that night at the school, Viola has been the only thing on my mind. I kind of told her my secret." A pause in Scott step was made as he turned to face Riley with his jaw hanging. Riley felt nothing but shame, he could barely stare Scott in the eyes now.

"What if she tells Allison and Allison tells her parents!?" Scott questioned the boy, but, Riley had already thought about that. He didn't want to let Viola know his secret but at the time he needed to protect her, in the end, she probably only feared him now. As the two got ready to turn the hall they then collided into two figures, almost sending each and every one crashing to the floor.

"I'm so sorry," said Riley as he began to look up and to his surprise was standing side by side Allison and Viola. Both girls had tried their very best to avoid eye contact with the guys which was almost inevitable. Riley felt a bit heartbroken. He knew Viola was confused and probably a little lost but it had almost seems if she had not even recognized him.

All words became lost in the haunting awkward silence that surrounded the small crowd.

There was no right word that came to the omegas empty mind, only she was there. Her glacier blue eyes saw straight pass his, he just wanted to hold her close and never let go. After a few short seconds the girls scurried off without so much of a peep. Watching Viola carry herself even further into the crowded hall was almost heartbreaking for the boy. She never even glanced back, not once…

* * *

><p>He wandered through every drawer and cabinet in his house searching for two things; bourbon and his favorite flask. It had been forever since Rickey had a drink. Part of him blamed Anna for not drinking, but, he soon remembered that he was trying to change his old habits. He searched high and low but in the end he came right back to nothing. He crouched down to his knees and began to rummage underneath his kitchen sink.<p>

Rickey had almost forgotten about how good Anna could be when it came to keeping things away from the omega. She was a total tease in every way. That was one of the many things that made him fall for her, that, and because of her sexy yet witty personality, the way she looked at him when she was angry or happy, and his favorite: her performances in bed.

The thought of her was enough to send the omega into another world. But now was no time to daydream. He needed to find his two best friends before she would realize he was up to something and know her, it wouldn't be long.

"Looking for something?" Just like that, the omega was caught. Like a deer caught in the headlights, he was frozen and almost felt suspended in time. What would he now? He couldn't just sneak away. He could feel her crystal blue eyes burning holes into the back of his neck. Uncomfortable it felt. With no time to think of something to say, he stood to his two feet and slowly raised his two hands into the air, and began to turn and face the gorgeous girl.

There she was, propping herself against the entrance to their kitchen. Her burgundy curls ran down her shoulders, her light crystalized blue eyes locked on him. She had fair skin and wore a million dollar smile that should had only been seen on the cover of a playboy magazine. It then dawned on him, he knew exactly how to get out of this situation.

**Approaching the girl with a flirtatious smug grin was just the start, he ran a single finger against the side of her cheek just to push back a strand of her hair. "You are probably the most gorgeous girls I've ever met." His eyes had a sudden shine to them as he gazed into hers, but, Anna wasn't buying any of it, instead she had a smirk with an eyebrow raised. "You have no idea how much I've been missing you…" he said. He then dropped a hand down towards her thigh, slowly making a move up to her ass. Still, Anna was the least bit of phased.

Deep down she wanted him as much as he wanted her or pretended that he wanted her. Deep down in her brilliant blue eyes, she was hungry for the omega. It took everything in her to keep her lips sealed when Rickey grabbed her ass. Anna would not easily be seduced by Rickey no longer, no matter how much she loved him.

Suddenly, Rickey felt a grip on his wrist and suddenly, he palm was removed from Anna firm ass. She saw she needed to make an escape for it before she would totally be sucked in into his devilish charm. And just as she led one foot out of his circle she felt his tight grip around her wrist. There was no fighting it this time, it all had happened way to fast. She had been yanked back and pinned against their wall just to meet his eyes, his cold hazel eyes that beamed into her very soul. Did the girl feel violated just from his cold stare? Even though she was dressed she felt absolutely naked just from looking into his eyes.

"I just want to tear into the clothes of yours and kiss every ounce of you." He whispered into her ear, leaving the girl trembling as if a sudden breeze ran right pass her. He allowed his fingers to slowly dance up her thigh. He brushed his lips softly against her, teasing her to the extreme.

Oh how Anna hated to be teased. This was a war and she was losing, anyone else who would have seen would easily be able to tell just how bad she wanted to give in. Heart beat was rapidly racing. Any faster than the entire neighborhood would hear it, any faster than that, then her own heart was burst from her chest.

The urges to give didn't get any better once Rickey place continued to whisper in her ear, "have my hands wrapped tight around your hips." A moan had escaped from her strawberry scent lips. This was not happening. She thought.

Rickey then came in closer, rubbing his body against hers, he whispered into her ear once more saying his magical words, words that easily teased girls should never be told. Those words were all that was need to make Anna break. And so she did. Heavily she pressed her lips against his, only to be swept off her feet and placed on their countertop. Rickey moved as fast as he could, peeling off the sleeves of his jacket while his tongue continued to wrestle with Anna's for dominance. She ran her small hands up the omegas shirt, soon peeling that off as well.

As his hands traveled against her thighs, he felt his lust for becoming more and more uncontrollable.

* * *

><p>The day was half way over and so was Riley's few tortures hours. Scott was nowhere to be found, Stiles was harassing him about his little plan, and it was just about lunch time. Stiles and Riley walked side by side, entering the large cafeteria and still there was no sign of Scott. "Dude, tonight's the full moon and you gotta help figure something out for Scott" said Stiles as she shoved a single fry into his mouth.<p>

Riley was taken aback. "What about me?"

Stiles gave the omega a blank stare as he tossed another golden fry into his mouth, but, it didn't take long before the teenage goof started to choke on the fry once he realized Riley would most likely need help controlling himself on the full moon as well.

"I thought you had control!?" Stiles whispered over to the omega. Riley was bit embarrassed to admit that he never really had full control on full moons. Learning control didn't come easy to him like other full blooded werewolves, he actually remembered his brother saying he had worst control than a werewolf who was bitten.

He shook his head side to side in response.

Once Riley noticed Viola had entered the cafeteria it was almost as if a whole new person had taken over. Reaching across their lunch table for Stiles shirt, he pulled the boy towards, "what's your big plan!?" Stiles eyes had widen in shock. He never liked being put on the spot.

"J-j-just tell her how you feel?" he suggested, earning an eye twitch from Riley.

"THAT'S YOUR BIG PLAN!?"

"Yeah, something I like to call the get back plan…" Stiles said, "And make it be seen that she actually means a lot you." Stiles was no love guru that was for sure. But he was running out of time and all he wanted was Viola back in his grasp, back with him.

"Hurry dude because it look like you're running out of time…" Stiles said as he and Riley both noticed Jackson had both Allison and Viola in his arms like a million dollar playboy, making their way to exit the cafeteria.

The sight of them was unbearable to the omegas eyes. He needed to act fast and he needed to act now. He leaped to the top of the table but Stiles desperately tried to pull him down before he could make an even bigger fool of himself… it was too late. Riley stood tall and high, silencing the loud cafeteria and caught the attention of everyone, including Viola.

"Hello, everyone! A lot of you may not really know me yet but I'm Riley Stones. I'm new." His hear began to pound out of control like a loud drum repeatedly being tapped, but Riley didn't mind. He had Viola's attention and there was no way he was going to let her just walk away without knowing how he felt.

"During my short time here in Beacons Hills, I've met some really awesome people and made really great bonds but there's one person who really caught my eyes." Stiles covered his faced in embarrassment, he could not believe what Riley was doing. But it seemed to be working. Everyone had their eyes on him and only him. Viola who stood by the exit sign seemed interest in hearing what the boy had to say. But for how long?

"I don't a lot about how Beacon Hills…but I do know one thing…" but before the boy could confess his true feelings for her, Viola pushed her way through the double doors and left behind a heartbroken Riley.

"Viola wait…" the omega muttered as he dashed off the table and began to chase after her.

He called out to her once more, but, she only continued to walk away. "Viola, wait please!"

"What was that?" she asked him, but Riley was utterly clueless.

I just-

"I don't want to hear it, actually." Riley was fighting a losing battle.

"And if you're wondering about your secret, then don't. I haven't told anyone." And with that, she left the lonesome omega, heartbroken, just like that night. And all he could do was just watch as she walked away.

The halls were soon crowded with teenagers once the schools bell rung. Stiles appeared out of nowhere with a hand on Riley's shoulder. From the look of his expression, Stiles could tell that Riley didn't get the girl. "Sorry dude." He said.

Not too long after, Scott had finally joined the group. His hair was a mess as well his clothes. "Where have you been Casanova?" Stiles asked. "Huh lunch detention." That was a lie. Stiles might've had not figured it out but Riley sure did. There was also something strange with Scott scent. Then when Lydia suddenly walked by, Riley caught the same scent, except it was much stronger on her… it then dawned on him what had happened, as began to line the pieces up.

* * *

><p>The Argents never felt so close to figuring out who the alpha was until now. They were beginning to line up the pieces. They knew Rickey was in town and that Derek was still roaming the streets. Kate Argent had done some private researching on the Stones. It was how she was able to make sure that Rickey wasn't the only Stone in town.<p>

"Are you sure that Rickey is also in town?" Chris asked.

Kate only nodded her head. "Of course."

The siblings stood in a room, along with more hunters. "If we find Derek then he can most likely lead us to Rickey." Said one hunter.

"Or vice-versa." Kate replied.

"I don't care how you capture them but I want them caught. And when they are caught, I want them skinned alive. Those bastards will not get away for almost putting my baby girl in danger." Victoria's words were laced with nothing but cold toxic venom. "Now does anyone want a cookie?"

* * *

><p>The full moon was finally out and the night was freezing cold, chills had come from every directions. Thank god for leather jackets, Rickey thought. He kept his hands stuffed in his pockets in his coats pocket as he stumbled through the forest. He was going to settle things with Derek, once and for all. All he could think about was using his claws to tear out the omega chest. He knew he would enjoy it.<p>

He came face to face with the Hale's House burned down home and just his luck, Derek stood on the front porch with his hands in his pocket and a smug grin on his face. Was Rickey being expected?

"What are you doing here, Rickey?" Derek asked.

The omega responded with a question "I thought I told you to stay away from my brother or I'd kill you?"

With a short laughter, Derek shook his head. "You honestly think you could beat me?"

"Just because all your family is burning in hell, doesn't mean you have to drag mine down there also." Rickey smirked, he knew exactly how to hurt the omega. And so he did. His words were like bullets to Derek, he could've sworn he saw a tear come about.

**"I mean it must suck being a literal lone wolf." Derek was a lot better at keeping his emotions on hold, better than Rickey thought he would be. Maybe he knew that Rickey was only trying to taunt him. And then it dawned on him…

"Yeah, but at least my parents didn't abandon me. Sure they got burned alive to crisp but I can say I knew them." That smug grin that Rickey wore so well had suddenly fallen at an instant. Like a tidal wave, his anger kicked in and with a little help from the full moon, he felt it all take over as his eyes shifted golden, his claws extracted from his nails, his fangs forced themselves out. He had completely shifted and was ready to kill. His bloodlust eyes locked on Derek.

A loud roar had ripped through the sky just before the omega broke out into a charge, ramming Derek back into the burnt home and colliding into the staircase. He tried to throw a fist into Derek's face but failed miserably when Derek pushed his foot into Rickey's stomach, sending him crashing into a wall.

Derek's steel blue eyes were filled with rage as he ran over Rickey and gripped him by the collars of his jacket and bashed him into the wall once more. Finally, Rickey grabbed the steel blue eyes omega and threw his head into Derek's mouth, knocking him backwards a few steps. It was then Rickey hopped off the ground and threw his forearm into the top of Derek's head, putting him on his knees.

Rickey then snatched Derek by his collar with one hand and used his other hand to throw a blow after blow into Derek's cheek. There was no pause, no breaks, no stop, just blow after blow until Derek caught Rickey's fist, but, that wasn't the end. Rickey pressed his foot against Derek's chest, sending him flying into the kitchen. The omega chased after him just to be ambushed by Derek who grabbed Rickey by his shoulders and rammed him into the nearest wall where he head-butted him straight into his nose.

Derek aimed to throw a fist into Rickey's fist but was to slow. Rickey had broken free from Derek clutches and pushed him backwards. As Rickey swung his claws towards Derek neck, the blue eyes omega quickly crouched under Rickey's entire arm and threw an uppercut fist into his chin.

All at once, Derek then threw his shoulder into Rickey's stomach and lifted him over his back as the two crashed through a wall and landed into the living room, right on the floor.

Neither would back down until the other was defeated, both had got to their feet at the same time.

Derek swung his arm to Rickey's head only for it to be locked with Rickey's right at the crease. Rickey then threw a fist into Derek's side, one after another. Derek broke free once he threw a roundhouse kick into the side of Rickey's leg, watching as the omega fell to one knee, he then rammed his knee into the side of Rickey's face.

Rickey quickly rose back to his feet and turned to glare Derek right in the eyes, his cold steel blue eyes. They disgusted Rickey, he wanted only to rip them out. Part of his rage for Derek was only from the full moon, but it was no or never. Derek stood ready to deliver his final blow. Who would win the all-out brawl?

Rickey sprinted over to Derek, just as Derek did the same. The two growling at each with their razor sharp claws raised high in mid-air, they ran their claws right each other's side. Blood had spewed to both sides of the living room's wall, as they both collapsed to their knees and soon to the wooden ground.

* * *

><p>The fighting was finally over, both omegas had found themselves sitting on the steps of the Hales house front porch, moaning and groaning to their own pain.<p>

"This wouldn't have happened if you would have only stayed away from my brother." Rickey said, earning a smirk from Derek.

When the moonlight shined in Derek's face, he could see his bruised right eye and a bruised left jaw. Derek growled over to Rickey, indicating he could go another round.

"Let's call it truce?" Rickey felt it was about time to wave the white flag, at least for now.

"Because if you're going to beat that alpha, you are going to need my help."


	16. Chapter 16: Good Men Gone Wrong

Chapter 16: Good Men Gone Wrong

**We are officially almost done with Season 1 guys. **

**Song: Dirty pretty Things - Bang Bang You're Dead**

**Leave some feedback!**

Bullets showered above him in a hail of fire; Derek had no choice but to take cover and wait for a rescue. He dove behind an old car, offering him little protection from the semi-automatics. His protection could only last him so long "Where are you, Scott?"

On the other side of town Rickey was speeding down the street in the black Camaro, singing loudly and cheerfully on the top of his lungs. With one arm sticking out of the window and the other adjusting the rear view mirror he caught a glimpse of the angry huntress.  
>"Hell hath no fury like a huntress scorned." Rickey let out a snort of laughter and pressed all the way down on the gas.<br>There were lots of things in life Rickey never thought he would do; stay in a committed relationship with the same girl since high school, practically raise his little brother, come back to Beacon Hills, or help Derek Hale by driving his car as a diversion.  
>It was practically a suicide mission, and truth be told he wasn't sure why he agreed to do this.<p>

Maybe it was for the thrill, maybe it was because Derek was pathetic and needed his help...Or it was because he got to drive Derek's Camaro. Even though he couldn't stand Derek Hale, he had to admit; he had great taste in cars.

Rickey rolled his eyes in annoyance, Kate Argent wasn't fast enough. Suddenly the thrill was starting to dull "C'mon Kate, you can do better than that!" The Omega stuck his middle finger out the window with a howling laugh. It was enough to provoke Kate as she nearly rear ended him.

Derek was holding on by a thread, his chances of escape running out with each second. It was a mistake to send Scott for help, the kid could hardly walk without tripping on his own two feet. And Stiles and Riley? They were just as naive.  
>The strong scent of burning rubber filled his senses, the sharpest of sounds scraped his ear buds. Derek's eyes widened as his car drifted across the empty lot and came to a sharp halt in front of him. "Where did he learn to drive like that?" It didn't matter, he was going to beat Scott to a bloody pulp for ruining his brand new tires.<p>

Slowly the passenger window rolled down, and to his surprise Rickey Stones was behind the wheel "Get in ass hole!" the obnoxious omega shouted.  
>"Not with you driving!" Derek shouted over the sounds of gun fire.<br>"Don't be stupid!" Rickey shouted through his hallowed out hands. His eyes flashed a golden yellow, he meant business.  
>A bullet nearly grazed Derek's head, missing him by mere inches. It was too much of a close call and too big of a risk to stay behind...It was do or die time. Derek made a mad dash across the asphalt, artfully dodging bullets left and right.<br>His hand went to grab the door, only for the car to drive forward a little.  
>"Now is not the time for games, Derek!" Riley shouted, trying his best to hide his childish smile.<br>"I'm going to kill you!" Derek grabbed the handle and swung the door open, hopping inside.

The two drove away, but even still Kate Argent was behind them; staying on their tail like glue. Derek found himself fumbling to put on his seat belt, Rickey's manic driving was nothing short of gut wrenching. Like the most terrifying roller coaster, with no tracks. Rickey was driving HIS car, HIS baby, the only decent luxury in his life.  
>"Can you possibly handle her with car!?" Derek shouted as Rickey drifted around the corner.<br>The omega said nothing as he held his gaze with Derek, a sort of challenge to see if he would break. Derek knew how to humor punks like him, so he played the little staring game.

They drove over a speed bump, scraping the belly of the car.  
>Derek let out a groan, feeling the pain of his beloved car. He couldn't help but to bury his head in his hands in misery. Of all people sent to his rescue it just had to be Rickey Stones. The most reckless of people, the most impulsive scum, he knew no boundaries nor consequences.<br>Finally Derek courageously peeled his fingers off his eyes, which soon became a regretful decision at best. Derek's eyes widened in horror as they approached a train track, a train making its way at full speed.  
>It clicked in his head, Rickey was about to do something you only see in action movies "Don't you dare do it!" Derek hissed in a warning tone.<br>Rickey's jaw clenched as he kept his eyes on the road, the look of determination sprawled across his face "Watch me."  
>Derek's eyes darted back and forth between Rickey and the oncoming train "You're crazy!" Just then Kate turned on her high beams, almost blinding them.<br>The corners of Rickey's lips curled up "I've been called worse."

There was no stopping Rickey now. Derek's knuckles went white over the grab handle, as if the plastic could save him. The two grown men began screaming, preparing for impact as Rickey crossed the tracks, narrowly missing the train.  
>It was a success, Kate, now blocked off by the train.<p>

"I say we go to the bar and get us some drinks because we were badass!"

Suddenly, Derek regretted ever allowing himself to form an alliance with Rickey. In his head, he knew that Rickey would be more useful than Scott and Riley but deep down he told himself he was better off with them.

"You are an idiot!" Derek growled. Rickey smirked. He took Derek's insult and turned it into a compliment. "If that's your way of saying "oh thank you for saving me Rickey. Those policemen almost had my ass if it wasn't for you."" He mocked the Hale omega, leaving a frown on his face.

"I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for your brother and his two idiot friends making me the most wanted fugitive in Beacon Hills!" He had a point and Rickey knew that. "Ah, boohoo cry me a river." He said as he pulled out his flask from his jackets pocket and took a swig, allowing the bronze liquid inside to flow straight down his insides. The feeling of working with Derek had irked every bone in Rickey's body. It reminded him of his high school days when the two would simply cross paths and knew how much the other wanted to tear their throat out… with their teeth.

Now was the time to put their differences aside, Rickey thought. If he wanted to protect what was precious to him then he would need Derek's help.

"So what did you find out?" Rickey questioned the omega, as if Derek actually wanted to share his information with someone like Rickey. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrinkly sheet of paper with a drawing printed out. A skeptical expression was left on Rickey's face as he studied the image for a whole minute. He even squinted his eyes as if it would help him figure it out more but the omega was at a total loss. "Okay, what the hell is that." He said.

Derek wanted nothing more but to punch the omega. "How do you not know what this is!? This is the Argent symbol!" Rickey eyes widen as he shifted to the side. "Look, I didn't grow up learning about the other supernatural creatures or facts about hunters. My biggest problem for me when I was a teenager was trying to figure out what street gang was after me next."

"This was a mistake." Derek muttered as he rested his forehead against the passenger door window.

* * *

><p>Riley never felt so miserable in his life. The first time he starts to get a girl to like him after so many years she finds out his secret and leaves him… The thought of her just swapping saliva with another guy was stuck in his head. It was shown on his face how miserable he felt. I leaned against Scott McCall locker and slightly rammed his head into the neighboring locker. "Viola?" Scott assumed.<p>

Just the sound of her name made the omega ears cringe.

"Look man I know how you fe-

Before Scott could let out another word, Jackson had slammed his locker shut, greeting them with his cocky smirk. "McCall, I know what you are." He said, causing Scott and Riley both to jump into a stat of defense and bracing their selves for Jacksons' next words. "I'm sorry?" Scott said, playing clueless. Jackson smirked. "You can play dumb all you like but you're going to get it for me as well." Scott then took a glance over to Riley, bucking his eyes and hoping he would somehow help out but Riley was just as nervous as Scott.

"Get what for you?" Scott questioned with an inquisitive look. "A bite?" Jackson answered.

Just as the word _bite_ ran pass the beta ears he felt a lump in his throat forming faster than the speed of light. How did he find out was all Scott had wondered.

"Okay you officially just hit the coco scale." Riley piped in just to be shut down. "Why don't you worry about yourself." Jackson said. "Oh and you can forget about whatever chances you may thought you had with getting Viola back because seven guys already asked for her number and she seemed pretty happy about it."

And just with those sudden words, Riley felt his entire world shattered when Jackson told him that.

"Now back to you McCall. You either get me what I want or I'll ruin your chances with Allison." He smirked. "I mean it's not like you haven't done that yourself." With nothing more to say, the jock wandered off feeling accomplished and leaving behind a mind blown Scott.

* * *

><p>After first period Scott, Riley and Stiles all met up discussing the event that had recently transpired with Jackson "Well did you tell him what you were? And what about you Riley? Did he say anything to you?" Nothing but questions came out of Stiles mouth as he interrogated his two friends like a detective at work.<p>

"Other than rubbing in the fact that my ex-girlfriend who really isn't my ex-girlfriend has already moved on… then no." Riley began to pout at Jacksons words from earlier. Oh how he would have loved to just smash the jock's face in like a hammer to a nail.

The trio then wandered into male's bathroom; Stiles went for a urinal while Scott and Riley headed over to the mirrors that were placed up above the sinks. Derek then stepped from one of the stalls as so did Rickey, spooking all three of the boys.

"Rickey, what the hell are you doing here!?" Riley asked.

"You forgot your lunch at home." He replied with a sarcastic bitter tone and a piercing smug. "What the hell do you think I'm doing here?"

"Err-hem." Derek cleared his throat but had really aimed for the brother's attention.

He was in a hurry to find out who the alpha was before it was too late. Derek then fished out from the back his pocket the same wrinkled sheet of paper from the night before and flashed it in Scott's face. "Recognize this?" the anxious omega asked. Scott raised a single brow as he studied the drawing. It was obvious who ever drew the picture was no Picasso but that didn't stop the beta from digging deep into his head; trying to figure out where he has seen the symbol. Then finally it clicked, "Allison's necklace…" the words slipped from his lips as his two puppy brown eyes widen.

"Great so let's find this Allison and get the damn thing." Said Rickey. This omega was also in a rush. He headed towards the door just to be plunged back by his younger brother and his hyper active friend; Stiles.

"Are you crazy!?" Riley questioned, "She's an Argent!"

The name Argent had hit the beta like a hard brick to the face as memories flashed through his head. Whenever he heard the name Argent he automatically thought about Chris and when he thought of Chris he thought about his wicked sister, Kate. But in his mind they weren't even the worst… Whenever he thought of Kate then all he could think of was _"him"_. He could have sworn his heart had skipped a beat as a lump quickly formed in the center of his throat.

And with that, the omega slightly turned towards Scott McCall direction, giving him an ominous glare with his left eye while his right eye jumped into an uncontrollable twitch.

There was nothing left but an awkward silence among the group until Derek broke through the silence and decided to tell the teen boys about the startling information of the alpha.

"Find this necklace and we just might be able to figure out who the alpha is." Derek demanded of the group.

* * *

><p>**After the surprising meeting Riley had headed to his next class which was with Viola. He dreaded the hour to his very core knowing how awkward it would be. The omega made a sudden pause in to the door way, searching for an empty seat from afar. He then quickly noticed a happy Viola who at with Allison. The two giggled back and forth. Even from where Riley stood he still could see here dimples that made most boys mouth watery, her brilliant blue eyes were enough to buy herself out of any crime. She was gorgeous from head to toe. She was everything Riley wanted and maybe even more. His hearing outstretched over towards her direction. He could careless for her conversation, it was just her voice that he was after. The sound of her voice was soft and soothing, Riley knew he could just listen to her talk all day. And when she would giggle in the middle of any conversation left a warmth in the center of his chest. Riley was lost in a tortures daze where he could only admire Viola beauty from afar. Just gazing at the girl made Riley think about their first date. He wondered how things ever went so south. In the beginning they were friends now she was afraid of him. She wouldn't look him in the eye, he barely saw in the halls anymore…he was invisible to her.<p>

"Mr. Stones!" suddenly he had snapped out of his daze with the help of Mr. Harris. When the omega realized he was still standing in the door way, it didn't take long before noticing all eyes were on him, even Viola's. Never had he ever felt so embarrassed. "You can't take notes standing up." Said Mr. Harris.

The omega was brought back to square one; searching for a seat. In the end, the only available seat was the one next to Lydia Martin. Scott and Stiles sat in pair while Viola and Allison sat with each other, leaving Lydia by herself.

When Lydia noticed Riley was closing in she quickly slammed the palm of her hand down to block him from any other movement. "This seat is taken." She had a sassy twinkle in her eyes but Riley didn't feel the slightest bit of intimidation. "By who? Casper?" He slapped her hand away and happily took the seat. Lydia was not happy. In fact she scooted her seat away from the boy as if he had a contagious disease. "I'm not sick." He thought aloud. "No, but you are a loser. And just because you and Viola had a thing does not mean we are friends." The omega was taken aback by her words. It was obvious Lydia was speaking her mind and she was holding nothing back.

"Wow Lydia, you really are the Queen B." Riley said. "What does that make Jackson? Your boy toy?" Riley hadn't known Lydia long but he knew her game well and he knew just how to play it. "If you must know, what Jackson and I have is actually special and it's called a relationship, unlike yours and Viola." It was as if a match was lit inside of Riley, if nothing else could affect him then there was always Viola being mentioned.

Lydia then placed her soft palm on the omega shoulder knowing she had won their little battle, "did I strike a nerve?" Riley, wanted nothing more but to call Lydia every name in the book but he knew had to bite his tongue on this one. But he knew if he was to bite down any harder then he would have probably chewed it off.

The strawberry blonde quickly snatched her hand away when she felt her phone vibrate, to her amazement it was a text from none other than Jackson. But when she had read the text, she felt her own heart sink to the bottom of her stomach as a distraught look was left in her eyes.

Riley had no clue what had just happened but whatever it was, the omega had a sudden overwhelming feeling of success.


	17. Chapter 17: The Complications

Chapter 17: The Complications

**Song: Bartholomew by The Silent Comedy**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please leave some feedback.**

* * *

><p>Lydia Martin –known as the Queen B. of Beacon Hills high school- had stormed down the halls in a fury red mist. Break ups were hard. But break ups through text messages were even harder. She strutted down the hall in here red ruby red high heels with a purpose, a mission. And there he was, just leaving the school with his arrogant grin of accomplishment. Just a short while ago Lydia had received a heartbreaking message; Jackson was dumping her.<p>

"Jackson!" she called out to the jock, but he continued to walk on without the slightest care in the world.

But, when she finally reached the spiky hair jock, she gripped him by his arm and sprung him around so that they would meet eye to eye and so that he could see the rage in her two olive green orbs.

"This little text is not funny!" she shouted half way through her sentence. Jackson remained calmer than still water, he showed no sign of weakness as he stared Lydia down. "I wasn't trying to be funny." He said nonchalant, "I would've added a 'haha' at the end of it. And as you can see, there is no 'haha'." Suddenly she could feel the very air around beginning to suffocate the more Jackson spoke. "I'm on the road to some big changes and in order for me to get ready for those changes, I got to drop some dead weight in my life."

Her jaw was left hanging as she felt her very own heart shattering right inside her chest. She knew exactly where he was going with this but part of her was convinced otherwise.

"And you're just about the deadest." Her eyes began to tear up as Jackson continued to speak. How much more could she handle?

"Are you breaking up with me?" Lydia questioned. "Dumping." Jackson corrected. And with nothing more, he left a teary eyed Lydia stranded in the crowded halls, heartbroken.

* * *

><p>An anxious Stiles raced up his stairs with a billion and one thoughts clouded his unstable mind. One which had happened to be how excited he was to finally have his shot at glory. Stiles would be starting first line in his first lacrosse game. Soon it would be his time to shine and nothing else could make his day better than his own father coming out just to see him play. He flashed up the steps that led directly to another hall and finally to his bedroom.<p>

"Stiles!" he heard his father call him, but, when he had turned around he had come face to face with a death glaring Derek. And just like that, all the excitement and happy thoughts had went tingling down his legs. "D-erek…" the fragile teen slowly choked on his name just before meeting his dad the entrance.

"Hey there dad." Sheriff Stilinski could easily tell there was something strange about his son at the time, but, couldn't quite figure out why.

He shook his head towards Stiles nonsense. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be there." He assured his son with a heartwarming smile that even Stiles questioned at first but in the end couldn't help but to accept. Before he knew it, his father had embraced him with a hug, wrapping his two strong arms gently but also tightly around his spaz of a son. There was nothing more than a hug from his father that could make the boy feel better. It was an awkward moment but it was also a moment Stiles felt he needed at the time. But he knew once he would renter his room that hell's wrath would strike again; Derek was waiting for him. But, why?

When his father finally left Stiles wasted no time in going back to his room just to be tossed against his wall like a rag doll.

"Whoa there pal, if I were you I'd put the claws away since you know: You're a fugitive in my home."

Derek Hale was forced to reconsider his actions. He slowly released his death grip from around Stiles collar and decided to even fix his coat before stepping back.

"Good doggy." He smirked.

"Where's the necklace?"

With a shrug of his shoulders, Stiles plopped into his computer chair. Their mission to retrieve the necklace was unsuccessful but the boy had another idea. "I got something else we can try?" An anxious Derek could hardly keep calm, he was so close to finding out who the alpha was. He could feel it's identity in his grasp. The things he would do once he found out who the monster was that killed his sister were thoughts that were better being left unsaid. He would make it pay for killing his sister, which was for sure. "Well what the hell are you waiting for?" Derek barked at the boy once more. "The night we were trapped at the school, Allison got a text from Scott." He said, leaving a clueless expression on the omegas face. One eye brow raised high, while the other laid low. Derek was more than anxious now.

"So…?" said the clueless omega.

"So…Scott never sent a text out to her that night!" Stiles replied.

"Then who did?" Derek was beginning to grow more and more confused by the second.

"We don't know but I do know someone who can probably track down the text message."

Some time went by after Stiles had called in his certain someone for the help he was seeking.

He hawked Derek down like a predator, watching his every move. Stiles wasn't sure whether to try and spark a conversation or not. He continued to examine Derek from head to toe.

Derek could feel Stiles eyes beaming at him but the omega ignored him.

Soon, Derek became annoyed and a bit frustrated. He shot his head up and gave a death glare right back at the boy, causing Stiles to quickly look down before any type of eye contact was made.

When Derek would look away, Stiles would go back to examining the omega.

"What hell are you looking at Stiles?" he snapped.

"I was admiring your…" the teen made a quick pause just to try and think of something to say. "Shoes!" He needed a way out and just his luck, he heard his doorbell ring. Before Derek could say anything.

Stiles raced to his front door, greeting Danny. "Hey there Danny-boy." Stiles said as his eyes brows danced up and down with a devious grin plastered on his face.

* * *

><p>It had been a long stressful day of school Riley decided it was best for him walk home. He could practically write a story based off of everything that had happened. Like Stiles, Riley also had a billion things racing through his mind at once, such as; the lacrosse game, what Jackson told Scott, and how cruel Lydia was being towards him, and the alpha. But nothing compared to the one thing that was bugging him the most; Viola. She was all he could think, and he would do anything to get her back. He had to know if she really had gotten over him already. And what better way to find out than to ask one of Viola's closes friends.<p>

Riley stood on Lydia Martins front porch while struggling with an inner battle with two opposing forces; one who fought to knock on the door while the other told the omega he was better off without knowing.

"Just walk away…" he told himself, but before he could attempt to do anything, the door had suddenly opened.

"Can I help you?" a woman spoke. If Riley had to guess, he was speaking to Lydia's mother.

"I-I-I-I…" he choked. "I'm Lydia's tutor!" A disgusting frown had emerged on to the woman's face, almost as if she was confused. "I'm sorry," she said "there must be some kind of mistake…Lydia doesn't need a tutor."

And just like that, a hard and heavy lump had formed in the boy's throat. His eyes had widen, he knew he was caught in a lie. He opened his mouth to speak but something had caught his hearing. As he focused his hearing onto that one particular noise it slowly became clear, it was the sobs of a heart broken Lydia. Did her mother even know? That didn't matter. Riley could only thank his supernatural abilities.

"Sir?" she called out to Riley.

He could tell that Lydia's mother must have been calling him for a minute or so.

"Okokok, you caught me." He tossed his hands up and surrendered to defeat.

Lydia's mother was now curious to know who the boy really was.

"Your daughter is actually my tutor. He said, emphasizing the '_my'. _"She was kind enough to offer me help, so here I 'am." He smiled, with cheeks slowly turning bloodshot red due to humiliation. Riley could still tell that the women in front of him was not buying a single word he was saying. She must've been a genius too.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" she asked.

"Because ma'am I never got an E in my life and I just felt so ashamed bringing it up." Riley knew he was only making himself feel more like an idiot but he wanted to check on Lydia. Soon he had forgotten why he ever came over.

Finally, she allowed the omega into her home and quickly gave him directions up to Lydia's room.

"Thank you." He said as he raced up the steps. Why couldn't he be blessed with his older brother genes and just be able to seduce women with just a glare or so he thought. Riley never looked back as he headed up the staircase and into Lydia's room. She was startled to see the boy. When he walked in, Lydia had quickly turned the other way. She was ashamed to be seen the way she was at the moment. Hiding her face was all she knew.

"Lydia, I know you were crying." He said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, but Riley ignored her question and took a step closer. "Why are you crying?"

"I wasn't." she replied.

"Then let me see your face." He demanded.

It took some time but Lydia slowly revealed herself to him, showing him her mascara that was perfectly worn earlier now smeared going down her face like water paint. She never made eye contact with boy.

"What happened…?" It was easily shown that he was concerned.

"Didn't you hear?" she asked, causing Riley to brace himself, but there was nothing except suspense. He was deeply curious to know what had Lydia so down all of a sudden.

…

…

…

…

…

"It's allergy season." She sniffled with eyes that still wandered around the room just avoid his puppy brown orbs.

Riley couldn't help but to snicker at her response, but the strawberry blonde was too stubborn to admit she had her heart broken by the captain of the lacrosse team. When she realized that Riley wouldn't leave until he had an answer she finally confessed. "Jackson dumped me." And with that, she fell into tears once more, just how Riley had found her.

Riley was never good with comforting people but that didn't stop him from trying and that was more than Rickey could ever do. He came closer to the girl and wrapped a single arm around her shoulder just to pull her in. He thought it was ironic how this was the same Lydia who basically made him feel like he had a deadly virus. "A gorgeous girl like you shouldn't be crying, you should be moving on to the next!" Riley knew he had no clue what he was saying, but he just wanted to a put smile on to Lydia's face. "Besides, you're Queen B. You don't cry, you make others cry. Remember?" The broken strawberry blonde went from sniffling and wiping away tears to now laughing.

* * *

><p>Scott McCall was having no luck with searching Allison's necklace and with his lacrosse game only hours away, he knew he was running out of time. All he could think about was what Rickey and Derek would do if he didn't find the necklace. He snuck into through Allison's bedroom window, gently tip-toeing around. Not so much of a peep left the betas mouth. He had no idea who was home, but he wouldn't stay to find out either.<p>

With no sign of the necklace being anywhere in Allison's room Scott decided to call it quits and had only hoped that Riley and Stiles had better luck. He made his exit through the same way he made his entrance; through Allison's window. The beta climbed all the way to the ground and headed to leave the Argents Property but before he could take another step he was greeted by a grinning Chris Argent.

"Scott?" He sounded almost as if he was glad to see him.

It was then when a wave of fear swept right through the boy, but with a gulp Scott had managed to swallow it.

* * *

><p>"You know what we should do!?" a cheerful Viola sat in the passenger seat of Allison's car, taking tiny sips from her delicious milkshake while Allison tried paying the brunette no mind. She was too focused on driving. "Talk to Riley?" she guessed. Viola was unprepared for that answer. When Allison brought up his name she had no idea how to respond.<p>

"I was going to say we should go and look at dresses for winter formal."

"Do you even have a date?"

"Pfft yeah?" That was a lie and Allison easily saw through it.

Viola suddenly began to slouch in her seat.

"Oh, really? And who's the lucky guy?"

"You and Lydia…" she mumbled, causing Allison nearly veer off the road while Viola remained calm in her seat, looking dead ahead. She knew Allison was sending off a death glare but she also had refused to make contact.

After the little car incident Allison had rushed to get Viola home. She had completely forgotten about the lacrosse game that she promised Jackson she would go to. At first it felt weird saying yes. It felt even weirder because she knew Scott would be there. The doe eyed brunette pulled into her drive way and rushed into her home. Her mind was set on one thing, rushing to get ready. As she made her way to her staircase she could hear a conversation going on between Scott and her dad.

"Every choice I made, every single thing I did was to make sure she was okay!" she heard him say.

"I know Scott. Thank you." Chris replied.

* * *

><p>Rickey was standing in his living on the phone with none other than Stiles. "Alright can you tell Derek to shut up? I hear him bitching in the background!" Rickey said. Little did he know Anna was nearby, she had heard everything the omega had said.<p>

"Where are you going…" she asked.

Rickey was unsure on how to answer at the time but he wanted nothing more but to tell everything that was going on. He wanted to tell her all his secrets, including his darkest ones. To distract himself he bit down on his thumb. "Anna, I can't explain right now but promise when I get back I will tell you everything." That was only if Rickey managed to even come back.

"No!" she shouted, "We talk now!" After all the alpha business Rickey been involved with, he had totally forgotten how stubborn and mean his girlfriend could be.

"What the hell is going on? You been acting strange ever since we moved back to this god-forsaken town! Where are you going? And lastly why the hell are you talking to Derek Hale? Last I could remember you two hated each other!" Everything she said was true but there was nothing Rickey knew he could do at the moment. He spoke no words but instead he continued to walk to his door He knew he was hurting Anna by not talking to her but if she ever found out about his secret…again…things would be worse than before.

"Please just talk to me…"

He placed his hand on the door knob, slowly turning and pulling all at once. She was raising a storm but Rickey had to shut her out. Not once did he ever look back.

* * *

><p>After Lydia began to feel better, the two decided to talk about other things. Riley never knew Lydia had actual emotions; he was able to see her sassy side, her emotional side and finally her fun side. "And that's the story of my life." He said, triggering a giggle from Lydia. When Riley noticed what time it was he was forced to hurry things up.<p>

"Viola is really lucky to have someone like you in her life." She said sweetly. Just like that, everything had come rushing back to the omegas head. He remembered why he ever came by, it was for advice with Viola. "Oh my god…." He muttered, leaving a clueless expression plastered on to the strawberry blonde face. Before she even thought about asking what was going on, Riley was gone. He had scrammed straight out her house without hesitation.

When nightfall had finally arrived that meant it was game time. He threw on his gear and his lacrosse jersey and headed to the field. All that was heard were a cheering crowd and the strong night breeze that flashed passed his warm skin. Part of him hoped that he would see the gorgeous Viola. Maybe he would able to at least have one small conversation with her, just one…

From the corner of his eyes Riley, had noticed a nervous Scott sitting with an arrogant Jackson. He must've been making more threats to Scott about the bite.

"Has anyone seen Bilinski!" coach shouted followed by a blow from his whistle. Riley once again had scanned the field but this time for his friend. When he couldn't find Stiles, Riley decided to scan the bleachers for any trace of Rickey, instead he caught a furious Anna. Riley quickly dashed over towards Anna's location, questioning the whereabouts on his brother.

"Your brother won't be joining us. He decided to hang out with his new best pal Derek." Her arms were crossed and her posture was straight. There was a small hint of jealousy in her voice

Just a few seats above from where Anna was sitting, were the Argents. They watched over Riley's every move. Kate had noticed the back of his jersey spelled out Stone. "Chris." She tapped her brother lightly on his arm to get his attention. "That's Rickey Stone's younger brother." She said.

Chris wore an inquisitive look as he studied Riley from afar. "And who is that he's talking too?" Chris asked.

"Oh that's Anna. Rickey's girlfriend." She replied.

* * *

><p>They sat in the drive way of Beacon Hills hospital waiting for Rickey who was beyond late. The only thing Stiles could think of was how late he was for his lacrosse game. He knew his dad would be disappointed.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Stiles asked.

Derek took a deep breath before answering him. "What other option do we have?" he asked.

"Go inside." He demanded.

"Are you serious?" Stiles asked.

"I'll send Rickey in whenever he gets here." Stiles didn't believe him not even for a second.

"One more thing." Derek said, causing Stiles to pause in his movement. The omega gripped the back of the buzz cut teenagers head and rammed it into his jeep steering wheel.

Stiles head flew back after impact, he could feel the blood rushing out his nostril. "What the hell was that for?!"

Derek threw his index finger to Stiles, silencing the boy from saying another word. "You know what that was for, now go!"

Stiles ran inside the hospital. His first stop was the nearest bathroom.

Seconds after Stiles left, Rickey had arrived.

"You sent the boy wonder in there alone?"

Derek only growled. Rickey took it as his way of saying 'back off'.

The hospital was extremely dark and gloomy. Certain lights had flickered on and off. That only gave Stiles an ominous feeling as chills danced down his spine. He tip-toed through the halls, fearing that something would jump from the shadows and take him away. Just his luck, the hospital was bit overwhelmed with shadows. It had only intensified Stiles feelings. There was no sign of anyone at the time. He couldn't even recall of hearing any voices as well. His anxiety had slowly risen to the roof. Anything would scare him now.

The sound of his own cellphone had even startled him, a sigh of relief was released when he on the caller ID that it was only Derek.

"Hey, she's not here." He answered.

"Look for Jennifer, she's my uncle's nurse."

"Dude no one is here. Your uncle isn't even in his room."

"What?" a dumbfounded Derek relied.

Slowly it all began to make sense, Derek had realized who the alpha truly was…

"Stiles get out of there right now! It's him! He's the alpha!" Derek shouted over the phone but he knew that Stiles was good as dead unless he and Rickey would make it inside just in time. The two omegas rushed from the jeep and sprinted into the hospital.

As Stiles turned to leave the hospital he was cut off by a man who wore a long jacket standing in the middle of the hall. The left side of his face was covered in a burned wound, his hair was slicked back and his eyes were haunting. A lump had quickly formed in Stiles throat once he realized he was staring at the face of death. "You must be Stiles." He assumed.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna die…" he ran his tiny fingers through his buzz cut as he did an entire 180 turn to see if he could manage an escape. There were no doors in the opposite direction.

He had no way out.

"Hey wonder boy! Get out the way!" Rickey Stone shouted from down the hall behind, Peter Hale.

Stiles had quickly caught on once he had figured out that he was now in a warzone between three very angry and blood thirsty werewolves. He dropped to his knees and crawled himself to safety.

"First one with his head gains everything." Said Rickey as his eyes shifted to a golden yellow followed by Derek who stood at his side with his steel blue colored eyes.

**A roar was sent towards Peter, alerting him that Derek was going for the kill. He ran right towards his uncle, leaping off the wall and right into his hands. Peter had caught the Hale boy and had him dangling at his feet by the neck. Rickey was right behind Derek through it all, but he too was snatched by throat and raised into mid-air.

"What a surprise, Rickey." Peter said as he switched glances from Derek to Rickey, thinking which one he would kill first. "I think I choose you." He grinned at Rickey, then tossing his nephew like a rag doll, sending him flying down the opposite side of the hall. He then slammed Rickey straight on his back and raised his placed his foot over the omegas throat. "I was never your biggest fan." Peter said as he added pressure to his foot. "Get in line." Rickey said as he gagged for air, triggering a smirk on Peter's face.

"Which is why I think I will kill you slowly." Effortlessly, Peter raised Rickey into air then putting him on his feet just so that he could run his claws against his chest. Derek ran behind the alpha in hopes he had the upper advantage but he was gravely mistaken. It was as if Peter had eyes on the back on his head. He sprung around and threw a kick into Derek's stomach, stopping the omega in his track. Peter then gripped Derek by his shoulders and swung him into Rickey, sending both boys crashing into a wall down the hall. "I don't wanna do this anymore…" Rickey groaned in pain as Derek struggled to get up. Peter was taking his time making it down the hall. It was almost as if he was toying around with the two boys. Rickey didn't realize it but Derek sure did. It only made him more furious. He released another loud roar that would surely shatter nearby windows. Derek had jumped to his feet followed by Rickey.

"Don't give him any more chances!" Derek barked as he sprinted towards Peter once again but this time he was side by side with Rickey. The two would attack him together but Peter was able to counter every attack. With just one kick to Rickey's stomach and an elbow to the nose, he was out while it took more for Derek. Peter had slammed Derek into wall after wall even when he couldn't stand anymore. Finally both boys laid on the ground defeated.


	18. Chapter 18: Things Worth Dying For

Chapter 18: Things Worth Dying For

**Wow, it's been a very long time since I posted an update to everyone who reads the story :(**

**I'm truly sorry. BUT! I swear I never forgotten about you guys or the story.**

**I've been working on a quite a few things for the fanfic though.**

**Way to improve it and what not. **

**This was a very hard chapter for me to write. **

**And sorry that it's long, but leave some feedback? Please, very much appreciated.**

**2 songs for this chapter and they both start at the sign "**"**

**Wrecking by Laura Veirs**

**Song for Zula by Phosphorescent**

* * *

><p>Viola laid restless in her bed, watching the shadows of the dancing tree branches that were located on her ceiling. She kept the lights shut off; only wanting to be alone with her thoughts and in the dark was a decision she was beginning to regret. She could hear the crickets from outside louder than most nights; it was as if they were just below her bed. Tossing and turning at night were well-known signs that there was something heavy on a person's mind; for Viola, it was Riley. She couldn't help but to think if she was making a mistake when she decided to end things with him. To end whatever they were. Could they have been something more than just friends? Questions had burned at the back of her head.<p>

Her brilliant glacier blue eyes were glued to the ceiling before she turned her body, only for her eyes to be locked on a picture frame with a photo of her and Riley from the night of their first date. She remembered it as if it was just yesterday…

_**She stood across her room watching what seemed to be an amazed Riley, who was going through her shelf stacked with achievement awards and more. He was like a kid in a candy store for the first time. A smile had crept upon her face just from glancing at the boy. Riley was a mystery to her and boy did Viola hate mysteries but at the same time, she loved them. She thought of the boy as a crossword puzzle or a game of chess. She had no clue what it was about him that would tug her attention. Was it his puppy brown eyes? Maybe it was his baby face? Or possibly his stunning smile? Or was it the way how he quickly came to fit in at school? Could it have been the way he carried himself? Whatever it was, Viola couldn't stay away, even if she wanted too. _

_Riley was definitely an unsolved puzzle that tugged at every inch of her mind, whether she would admit it or not._

_The silence was soon broken when a howling laugh ripped through the air and echoing around her room. Viola's eyes had went to the size of two very wide saucers once she noticed what had Riley dying of laughter. "No…" she thought to herself. It was a photo from Viola's awkward phase. Every teenager had them, Viola felt she had it the worse._

_She wore glasses, two pig tails, and braces. That wasn't the worst of it; she was very short compared to most girls and even a bit slimmer as well. If Riley had to guess, she must've been at least 13 when the picture was taken._

_She broke into a mad dash, jumping right on to the boy trying snatch the embarrassing photo away but Riley had only risen his arm into the air, knowing Viola wouldn't be able to reach it. He found humor in watching the girl struggle to get the picture back. With no other choice left, Viola wrapped one leg tight around his, hoping to trip him; and when she did, he took her down with him. The two went tumbling on to her carpet floor. A painful grunt had filled the room before turning into a joyful laughter. _

_After a minute has passed by, Viola had seen an opening and took it the first chance she got. She had the boy pinned to the floor, with her hands gliding graciously up his arm, reaching for the photo but just before her finger tips could even touch it, their roles were quickly reversed. Viola was now pinned to the ground and Riley was on top. _

"_Grrr!" a playful growl left her lips, leaving Riley to laugh even more. Viola saw it as an advantage. Her hands had slipped right from Riley's grip as her fingers went dancing around his stomach, causing the omega to bounce right off the brunette._

_She then jumped to her feet dancing in success with her photo between her fingers. "HA!" she waved the picture in to Riley's face, showing off her success. Riley smirked as he got ready to pounce right back at the girl only for Viola to wave a white flag._

"_Let's make a deal!" she could barely complete her sentence because of her giggling. Riley had crossed his two arms and wore the grin she had found so stunning._

_Viola wandered over to her desk and grabbed a Polaroid camera that was used to take a single picture of herself and Riley smiling._

"_Say cheeeeese!" she smiled. Riley had ruined the picture by having his eyes closed and acting as if he was going to bite down on her head. "You jerk!" Viola then pushed the boy playfully. "We'll laugh about this someday," He grinned. And from that moment on Viola knew that Riley was something special._

She couldn't remember any other night she spent laughing as much as she did then. There must've been a reason why he kept that secret of his away. Did Scott and Stiles know what he was? What was he anyway? He may have looked like a monster but he never once tried to harm anyone.

Viola then jumped to her feet and grabbed her keys. She wanted to see him.

* * *

><p>Derek Hale and Rickey Stones had no success in their encounter with Peter. Rickey was just glad that he wasn't human, the pain he felt in his body would have taken forever to heal.<p>

"Are you two ready to talk?" Peter asked.

Rickey growled, hoping that would answer his question.

"What about you, nephew?" he asked, switching his glare over to Derek.

The two had sat against a wall, waiting for their body to completely heal. They knew that it would take some time since the wounds were from an alpha.

"You killed my sister!" Derek replied. Peter rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I can explain." He said. "Then start explaining!" Derek may have been only an omega but he was still barking orders.

"I will. After I get Scott." He smirked.

"And what makes you think he'll join your little pack?" Rickey hissed at Peter, each and every word was laced with venom that didn't seem phase to Peter the slightest bit. "I always get what I want." Peter replied. "Plus, I believe Scott would go to great length to protect the ones he love." He had a point. Rickey did not know much about Scott but from what he did know, he could tell he would do anything to keep everyone safe, no matter what it was. "You're going to turn him into a monster," Rickey paused "just like you..." Peter then crouched down to eye level with Rickey with a devilish grin plastered on his face. "No, I 'am the monster of monsters."

* * *

><p>Over and over again for the entire night Riley had become nothing more than a punching bag for the opposing lacrosse team. Every time he would get back to his feet, he would soon get thrown back on the ground. It became so bad that the other team wouldn't even give him a pass.<p>

"Riley get your shit together before I make you give me 200 laps around this goddamn field, 200 times!"

Riley wasn't sure if what the coach said had even made sense but seeing how the team was losing by 3 points, he just had to be. He jumped to his feet for the hundredth time, inhaling then immediately exhaling; it was go time.

To his left was Danny who was trapped, three guys surrounding him and no one to pass the ball too. "Danny!" Riley shouted.

Even though Danny was in trouble, he knew there was no good in giving Riley a pass, but at the time, he didn't have much of a choice. Jackson was nowhere in sight and Scott was on the other end of the field.

Danny tossed the ball, aiming directly to Riley but before the omega could even catch it, he knocked on the ground.

"Riley..." Scott muttered as his eyes widen with fear.

The crowd had all let out a gasp, fearing the worst of the boy.

Riley quickly went to his hands in knees feeling a sudden rage take over. He ripped his gloves and helmet off and immediately dug his fingertips into the earth, hiding his claws. His eyes shifted from a darkish brown to a glowing yellow like two neon glow sticks at a rave party. His heart began to beat rapidly as the sound around him became muffled as if he was going deep under water. By now other team members began to stare, while the audience that sat on the bleachers started to whisper among themselves.

He could hear them. Their words echoed in and out of his head, cycling around his ear drums. He shot his head up towards the bleachers and couldn't help but to notice through the crowd was a single girl who stood on her toes. They locked eyes. Riley knew who it was at the instant and seeing her face had wiped away the rage that clouded his mind. And with a nod and a smile was all that was needed from her to encourage him to keep going, push through it all. The omega slowly stood back to his feet as everyone else waited in silence, waiting for his next move. You could all eyes were on him but his eyes were all on one person in particular: Viola.

He gathered his equipment, throwing on his helmet and slipping his hands into his gloves. It was go time and this time was serious.

"Son, are you alright?" a ref asked.

"Never better," he said as a devious grin tugged at the corners of lips.

If Scott hadn't know any better, he could tell Riley was ready to play for real. The grin on his face said a million words.

The ref took a blow to his whistle, triggering the game to resume and when it did, all hell broke loose.

Riley was knew no boundaries as he ran from one end of the field to the other, blocking all passes that the opposing team had attempted to make. With Riley taking the game for real, the goalie was far from set. And within a matter of seconds, Coach Finstock went from wanting to take Riley off the field to wanting him to be only the boy on there. Scott was unsure if Riley was showing off or what, but it had him impressed. Even Jackson was speechless.

The game was over before he knew it, Beacon Hills Cyclones had turned the game around and won by 4 points. The parents had ran to join the players on the field cheering with their winners, while Riley went on a search. There was only one person in mind that he wanted to see, but there was no sign of her at all. Where could she have gone?

"Hey kiddo." Anna greeted the boy with open arms. Sure Anna wasn't who he wanted to see but she was better than nothing. Riley embraced the sisterly figure, his senses were clogged up her strong cherry blossom scent. Anna loved her smell goods.

"You were badass out there." She said.

Riley then gave a coy smile.

"Stones! You ever pull a load of bullshit like that again then I'll have your ass running miles for the rest of the season!" he could hear coach Finstock scolding him from the other side of the field. The two then had busted into laughter. "Okay maybe not through the whole game." She smiled at the boy.

Riley loved Anna. She was the one responsible for completely changing Rickey's life around and for that Riley was grateful. Anna didn't just change Rickey, she had also changed Riley. Her words of wisdom and cheerful spirit would always lifted the brothers from whatever slump they had fallen into. And just liked they loved her, she loved them dearly. "Why don't we go get you a suit tomorrow for winter formal?" she suggested but the reaction that was received was one she was not expecting. Riley nearly rejected the offer, cringing at the thought of the winter formal dance. But just like most female, Anna wouldn't take no for an answer. "Nope, you are going to the dance!" and like a kid gone wild in the middle of a store, Anna snatched the lacrosse player by his wrist and dragged him off the field.

* * *

><p>Later that night Scott was the only one left in the Locker room. After everything that's been going on lately he had found a reason to smile. Just a few short seconds ago, he and Allison had a conversation. Maybe things were starting to turn around for the beta.<p>

The ceiling lights began to flicker. Scott assumed it was someone playing tricks on him. With only a towel wrapped around his abdomen, the beta rose from his seat and began walking over to the entrance. The bottom of feet coming into contact with cold and wet cement floor was uncomfortable, the pounding of his heart grew louder and louder as he came closer. Then finally, the locker room was full of darkness. Scott had jumped to the sudden change.

"Scott." He heard a familiar voice coming from the showers.

When he turned to face the voice direction, his heart nearly sank, as a sigh of relief escaped his breath. It was Derek Hale. But something was off with the omega. His olive green eyes wore a distraught expression, his face was covered in tiny beads of sweat.

"Where the hell have you been!?" He questioned the omega.

"Lacrosse, such a bizarre sport." Scott then sprung around in entire 180 movement just to be greeted by a man with swayed back hair, pale but fair skin and icy blue eyes. He stood at the end of the locker room holding on to a lacrosse net with an ominous feeling surround the man. It was enough for Scott to break out into an unnoticing sweat. His eyes widen to the size of golf balls when he caught on to who the man was. Last time Scott seen him was when he was in a wheelchair and in a comatose sleep.

"You…" was all Scott could manage. He felt the air around him becoming dry.

"Back in my day we didn't play lacrosse. We played basketball." The corners of his lips tugged into a devious grin.

* * *

><p>When Rickey woke up the next morning, he noticed the house was disturbingly silent. The groggy omega jumped to his feet and began to check all the rooms but came to nothing. The house was empty. He was alone. Why was he alone? He wandered to his island of a kitchen, stepping on the cold marble floor that sent chills running up his spine. On his counter top he came across a note that wrote: "Taking Riley suit shopping! Don't wait up!" He instantly crumbled the note and walked off.<p>

Ever since last night Rickey couldn't help the feeling of being weak. He wanted power. The power to protect his little brother and Anna. He wanted power to make his parents regret ever abandoning him. And he knew that killing Peter would give him that power.

* * *

><p>Dress shopping was never easy for a girl, but making a date out of it would always make things better. Viola happily joined her two best friend in shopping for a dress for the winter formal. The trio had tried on just about everything the store had to offer, from long dress to short dress and everything else between. Viola wanted to something that would match her eyes. It was what Allison suggested.<p>

It was then when Allison noticed Stiles over by the perfume section, taking in a sniff of whatever was displayed.

With a devious smile, Allison called over Lydia and whispered into her ear.

…

…

…

Lydia's mouth formed an 'O' as a gasped left her breath.

…

…

…

Her eyes went to the size of two golf balls

…

…

…

"Allison you can't be serious!?"

"Do you want my forgiveness?" Allison questioned her strawberry blonde friend.

Lydia's olive green eyes hopped back and forth from the awkward Stiles and to Allison, questioning if her forgiveness was worth all the trouble.

Viola who watched from afar couldn't help but to laugh as she seen Lydia marching over to Stiles who quickly became nothing but a jittering spaz. She was full aware of what was going on and wasn't sure if she should give Allison props or rescue her poor friend, either way she found it amusing.

It didn't sink in just yet but when things finally did, she realized she was the only one without a date. There was Allison who was going with Jackson, then there was Lydia, who surprisingly agreed to go with Stiles. Viola was date-less but she smiled. Seeing Stiles desperately trying to gain Lydia's approval was very entertaining to watch, but then she thought of Riley. Riley has been on her mind a lot recently. It was time for her to stop being in-denial and for her to face her true feelings.

Her eyes searched for Allison. Viola was going to tell her about a big decision she had finally made.

When the brunette finally found her missing friend, she couldn't help but notice a stranger was watching her every movement. At first, Viola began to grow concern for her friend. The ominous stranger only made the feeling worse. He stood tall and broad wearing a long dark brown trench coat that stopped at his thigh, something that would usually be seen in gothic movies, she thought. His eyes were cold and Steele blue. Shivers danced down her spine just from a single glance into his hollow, haunting, cold eyes. Who was he?

When the man left, Viola quickly took her place at Allison side, throwing questions at the brunette left and right. "Who was he? What did he say to you? Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" It didn't take much to show that Viola was a bit over protective for her friends and their safety. Allison, however, wasn't sure how to react, so she giggled.

"Hey, calm down," Allison said, staring her best friend deep in her ocean blue eyes and placing her two hands on Viola's arms for comfort.

When she had finally calmed down, Viola couldn't help but to notice a coy smile that crept upon Allison face, leaving Viola to wonder what was going on. She slightly turned her head over down an aisle in which they stood.

A smile then tugged at the corners of her lips as well.

* * *

><p>**He came along against his own free will; shopping for a suit, tie, dress shoes, and cologne for winter formal. But what was the point? He had no date and did not even plan on going but of course, Anna would not allow that. It was easily noticeable that he gave the slightest care in the world for winter formal by the way he dressed and carried himself. He wore thermal gray sweats and a red sweatshirt. Riley was dreading every second of shopping with Anna; from the moment they entered the mall to every second after. They had looked at just about everything, and while Riley simply did not care, Anna was more of the picky one. She wanted Riley to amazing.<p>

The omega groaned at the sight of everything. He did not want to be here and would go to great lengths to show it.

As Anna spoke to him, he felt a vibration in his right pocket, wandering who it could be, Riley pulled out his cell phone and to his amazement it was a text from Viola that read: Turn around!

There was no sign of hesitation when the omega went to turn around. His felt his heart nearly shattering and rebuilding itself back again. It was as if everything around him had lost its sound and color, except for her. Just at a single glance caused the boy to become stunned, he couldn't find the strength to take a step closer to her and wasn't sure if he should either. Even from their current distance, her presence was captivating. Being around her was nerve-wrecking. Every inch of the boy wanted nothing more but to impress the girl and keep her impressed.

What was it about this girl that had Riley so attached? Not even he knew, but he'd kill to find out. All he could was let his feelings walk him blindly down the road, hoping for the best.

But that's when she smiled, causing the boy to nearly blush, and invited him over by waving her hand just like she did at the game last night, except this time she wasn't hesitating. He could tell that she wanted to talk to him just as much he wanted to talk to her.

"Anna, I'll be right back." Anna could only smile as she watched Riley walk over to Viola, like a baby just learning to take its first few steps.

They met in the center of the aisle, both holding on to their smile. Riley who towered over the girl wanted nothing more but tell her how he truly felt for her but couldn't find the words. He couldn't find the right words then either. Had she already begun to look pass the monster he really was? He could only hope so.

The two stood in total silence, only theirs doing the action. It was like meeting for the first time, not knowing what to say or how to say it. He didn't want to say the wrong thing but didn't know what the right thing to say either was. And finally "would you like to get out of here and maybe talk?" Anxiety had slapped in the back of his neck. He feared she would reject the offer, even though she was still smiling. What if she was smiling on the outside but wanting to expose him on the inside? The thoughts were becoming too much in just little time. He was beginning to turn around and walk away as the thoughts of rejection overweighed his head and soon his body.

"Yes."

That single word was all it took to wipe away the negative emotions that clustered within Riley's mind, a grin was instantly brought to his face and his puppy brown eyes had lighten up with color.

* * *

><p>It was that time of the day where Rickey would meet with Derek and Peter to discuss the current situation; The Argents. Every fiber in his body would irk to the thought of working with the Hale's, even mentioning their name would leave a bitter taste on his tongue. He would often catch himself washing some type of alcohol down his throat whenever he would speak of them. It's a mental thing, he would say.<p>

He wandered passed many trees. He knew these woods like the back of his hands, it was his warzone as a teenager. It was his escape from his the world, it was where he would do his best to outrun the hunters, or often bump into his rival Derek Hale. But most importantly, it was where he first met Anna.

He swore that after everything was done and over with, that he would tell Anna everything and things would be different. He would take his girl and younger brother far away from Beacon Hills and never look back. Things would be different after he faced his demons.

When he finally reached his destination he couldn't help the suspicious feeling that grew on the back of his head. Something wasn't right. The house was silent and Derek's car was nowhere in sight. He reached into his leather jacket and pulled out his silver flask that was filled with Brandy. He knew he made a promise to Anna to stop drinking but Rickey needed this more than ever. Of course, he continued to tell himself that things would be different soon but for now, drinking was his only copying method. And just like every other secret, he would keep this from her also, but only temporary.

The cold day was quickly passing by and the full moon was drawing in sooner than ever. After he took a tiny sip from the flask, he stuck it back into his black Levi hooded jacket, then threw his two hands into his pockets and wandered into the abandon home. The home that was once filled with a prideful pack, the Hale's. They were rivals to the Stones only due to territory, but, between Rickey and Derek there was more. Rickey did indeed hate the Hale's but there was a different hate for Derek. The feelings were mutual; to Rickey it was almost like a competitive sport to see who could hate who more or who could become better than the other. Then, there was the fact that Derek actually had a family who wanted to the best for him and would show him affection, while Rickey only had Deaton. He would never admit that he was ever jealous of Derek and if he was ever asked, he would probably lie. Lying was one of his best traits. He was a skilled liar; he would lie with a smile on his face if he had too.

He hated Derek. The thought of helping him was beginning to make his blood boil.

As he sat on the staircase of the beta's home, he couldn't help but to notice how much of an eye sore it became. While part of him hated Derek with every being in his body, there was a part of him that felt very sorry for him also. Losing his family to a girl who he thought he could trust and a sadistic sociopath uncle who killed his sister was something he would never imagine trying to cope with.

He took another sip from his flask before his senses began to kick in. The hair on the back of his neck started to raise up: someone else was in the house. He stood on his toes, readying himself for the worse…whatever it was. It could be Peter. If it was him, then Rickey would kill the alpha where he stood and finally gain the powers he wanted. But if it was a hunter, then, the omega would still kill him where he stood, especially if it was one from the night they wrecked his car. He hadn't forgotten about that day. How could he? They caused harm to his precious car.

"Hello…?" he muttered. The word barely escaping his lips. Footsteps were drawing in near, they came from the back, only getting louder within each second. Then, there was a pause. "I said hello!" Raising his voice was all he could do, hoping it would have stricken fear into whoever it was.

"Rickey?" and to the omega surprise, it was none other than Scott McCall. He stood in the hall with a sudden look of loss and confusion. He was surely ready to panic at the sight of Rickey who had a lot of anger raging in his eyes. If anger had a scent, Rickey would be drenched in it a boy dipped in cologne. As a sign of relief, Rickey let out a sigh and took a sip from his flask once again. It was well needed. "What the hell are you doing here? Don't you have school tomorrow?" he asked, earning a frown on Scotts face.

"I'm looking for Derek!" He replied. Rickey then chuckled a bit. "Everyone wants a piece of Derek tonight." He said. Scott rolled his head slightly side to side. In his head he had questioned if Rickey was drunk or not, part of him wanted to ask but it wasn't his place. He had more important things to do at the moment, one was finding Derek.

Rickey took the flask between his lips once more but before the bronze liquid could hit his taste buds a bullet as broke through the window, puncturing the omega, right below his collar bone, still piercing through the wind and into Scott's rib-cage. Rickey fell to one knee and glared over to Scott who was pouring blood from his mouth.

"Scott," he muttered, crawling over to the wounded beta who was in total shock. It all had happened so fast, Rickey wasn't sure how to comprehend what was going on, but he full aware of one thing and one thing only at the time; he needed to get Scott out of here. Another bullet had smashed through the windows but this time no one was injured. Rickey had no other choice but to bare the pain as he made his over to the wounded Scott McCall. He then gritted his teeth, it was his way to help deal with the pain. He then gripped Scott by a single arm and used all his strength to help the beta up. "Go!" was all he managed to say as he pushed the boy to move towards the back.

When Scott was gone the omega saw that this was his chance to make an attempt to fight back, but as he made his way to the front door, he collapsed. His vision began to blur out and all he could hear was a familiar voice. He saw a face stood over him but couldn't make it out. "Poor Rickey." He wanted to say a name but was to weak speak, finally, he felt himself slip into a slumber as a chuckle echoed throughout his head. Was he dying? That was all he could think about. Images of people he wanted to protect floated throughout his head; surprisingly Derek was there too. He wanted to protect so many people now that he thought about it. Deaton, Melissa McCall, Scott, Derek, Riley, and Anna, all floated around his head before blackness took over.

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys could, please take some time and leave me a little feedback!<strong>

**Next chapter will be titled "Winter Formal" :) and the chapter after that is the season finale!**


	19. Chapter 19: Winter Formal

Chapter 19: Winter Formal

**I kind of jumped the gun when I said there would be 2 more chapters in the story and I had to break this up.**

**If I didn't there would be over 8000 words and that's a lot of reading :(**

**Anyway, 1 songs for this chapter and it starts at the "**"**

**All I need by One Republic**

**Leave some feedback! I hope you guys enjoy.**

_What in Derek's sick mind was he thinking when he decided that alliancing himself with a mad-man like Peter was a good idea? Scott understood the fact that they were related but Peter also killed people. Scott's biggest fear was that Peter would turn Derek and him into killers also, he would force them to be part of his pack. Anger and anxiety was never a great combination for any teenager, it seeped through every pore of Scott's body. "No!" he shouted to himself. Scott soon realized he needed to stay in control of his anger for the sakes of his friends and family. He marched through the woods that surrounded the Hale's house with a single goal in mind; to knock some sense into Derek. _

_He snuck through the back and started to tip toe through the house. _

"_Hello?" he heard a voice coming from the front. It didn't sound like Derek but Scott was still curious to find out who it was…whoever it was. _

"_I said hello!?" he heard the same voice snap. This time Scott was able to clearly identify who the man was. _

"_Rickey?" the beta some-what greeted the man. He stood tall and leaned against a wall with a flask in his hands. He was drunk, it didn't take much for Scott to figure that out. There was the stench of alcohol that clogged his senses and the fact that Rickey looked as if he needed something to help keep his balance. Scott kept it to himself, he was no judgmental guy. He actually found it funny, one of his best friend's older brother being drunk. His eyes scanned all around for Derek but there was no sign of the beta anywhere._

"_What the hell are you doing here? Don't you have school tomorrow?" He knew exactly at that moment that Rickey was drunk. _

"_I'm looking for Derek!" the beta replied, earning a chuckle from Rickey. _

"_Everyone wants a piece of Derek." Rickey chuckled as he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. Scott couldn't help but to shake his head. He stood in disbelief about a lot of things at the moment. One thing he couldn't get over was Rickey, another was that he finally knew who the alpha was, and lastly, winter formal was tomorrow night, but, with everything else going on, winter formal was the last thing Scott was worried about. There were more important matters at hand; dealing with Peter was one of them. In order to stop Peter, he would need help from both Rickey and Derek. As he opened his mouth to say more his body was suddenly pushed back to the nearest wall when a bullet had pierced through his rib-cage. His eyes had widen as he slowly slid down the wall, unable to comprehend what had just happened. _

_One minute he was talking to Rickey next he was shot…_

_Rickey dropped to the floor, right beside Scott, his hand pressed over Scotts bullet wound, applying pressure to slow down the bleeding._

"_You need to get out of here!" The omega shouted through the sound of bullets ripping through the house._

_Scott looked to him with pain and confusion, "I don't want to leave y-"_

"_GO!" Rickey shouted, his eyes flashed a golden yellow._

_Scott McCall ran straight to the back from where he entered from, holding on to his bullet wound as blood spilled from his mouth. What was going on? As he ran deeper into the black woods his mind became clouded. The bright light from the moon danced on the beta. It was the only visible light. The only light that guided him through the darkness. He came to a sudden pause before falling on his back with his hand still pressed over his wound. He could feel his lungs starting to give out. It hurt to move a single muscle and soon, it hurt to breath. All he could hear was the sound of the wind blowing through the leafless trees that crowded around him, towering over him, and their shadows, devouring him._

* * *

><p>Like a fish out of water, Scott jumped from a slumber that was ever so dark; gliding his hands all across his shirtless body, searching for his wound.<p>

"Relax, you are safe now." Deaton assured the young beta. He stood over by his sink, rinsing his tools.

Scott eyes wandered around in amazement, the first thought that crossed his mind was how he ended up here. The last thing he remembered was talking to a drunk Rickey one second, then dashing through the woods with a bullet wound the next. "RICKEY!" he blurted aloud.

The thought of that omega had hit his head like cold water. Was he safe? Was he even alive? So many questions began to pile up in his head and he did not have the slightest answer for any of them.

"Did you…?"

"Save you? Yes." It was as if Deaton had read Scott's mind. Who was he really? He knew about Scott's secret. But for how long has he known? Before he could open his mouth to say another word, there was the sound of a ringing bell that echoed from the front. They both knew it meant someone had entered. "Stay here." Deaton said with an assuring smile, Scott was too weak to follow his boss anyway. There was no sign of any bullet wound or scratches on the betas body but he still throbbed with pain from head to toe.

Deaton led himself into the lobby of the animal shelter where he found none other than Peter Hale. He gazed at the man as if he was staring at a ghost. But in his eyes, Peter was a ghost. "We're closed." He said sternly. Deaton stood his grounds bravely. He made no sudden movement as he gazed into the horrific eyes of a predator.

Scott was able to hear a drastic change in Deaton's heart beat from the back of the animal shelter. He wasn't afraid or nervous, his heart beat kept at a steady pace.

A smirk had managed onto Peter's face, he knew Scott was here, he also knew that the man in front of him would be so stubborn and the only was he could get what he wanted was to kill. He attempted to step over the counter but came to a sudden pause. He took a step back, then another step forward, questioning his theory; he ended with the same results. "Mountain Ash." The alpha titled, secretly admiring Deaton's action.

He went to fix his coat and slowly headed out the entrance, still wearing his grin. "Scott," he called out for the beta, "can you hear me? If so, you should know I have more ways of getting what I want. More people who can help me." Chills ran down the betas spine. There was no shortage to love ones that Scott had in mind, that Peter could go for. But who would he go for was the question that bugged Scott the most. There was Stiles who couldn't defend himself from a spider if it came down to it, then there was Lydia who would be very vulnerable, and Riley who he knew wouldn't be able to survive against Peter on his own, lastly there was Allison. As he thought more and more about it, all signs began to point over to Allison direction.

* * *

><p>An excruciating pain rushed through his head. It was as if a loud bell was ranged right in his ear drums, now he was waiting for the blood. The dim lights on the ceiling didn't help the headache, in fact he felt it made it worse. He was dangling from a pole with his hands chained together. Next to him seemed to be a shirtless and sleeping Derek.<p>

An excruciating pain rippled inside his head, causing him to cringe and grit his teeth. It was as though as if his head was rested against a ringing cathedral bell. The bright harsh fluorescent lights didn't seem to help his head ache, they were so bright he could hardly see. Rickey's arms were chained above his head and his feet were barely touching the ground.  
>"A little kinky for my taste." Rickey lamented, yet he remained calm.<br>"Even in times of danger you manage to be a smart ass." A voice next to him said.  
>Rickey looked to his right to see Derek chained up right next to him, he didn't look to please to be here either.<br>The Omega's eyes widened "YOU!? Just my luck!"  
>Now he was thrashing about, trying to get away from Derek<p>

Rickey didn't remember much, only that he and Scott were ambushed. He was for sure that Scott got out alive and could only hope the young beta would somehow come back to help. Part of him had also hoped that Scott would forget about him and Derek, because he knew if Scott would come, then so would Riley. The thoughts of anything happening to his brother was unbearable. His throat was dry and his lips were cracked, their bodies were drenched in beads of sweat. There was no telling what time it was, Rickey wasn't even sure how long he had been out, and why he was still alive was a beyond him as well.

A few chuckles had escaped Rickey's breath, soon, they turned into coughs. "So, what's the plan superman?"

The door had opened and in the entrance was Kate Argent, she had a devious smirk plastered on her face as if she was up to no good. But it was Kate, of course she was up to no good. Her honey brown eyes seemed sweet and innocent but deep down, those were the eyes of a murder. She was responsible for all of Derek's suffering, the roots to his madness. Rickey only disliked her because he knew who her father was, her father was the source of his madness.

"Glad to see you two fine boys are finally up." She said, entering the loft. She ran the tip of her figures on the surface of the marble table as she slowly approached the two. "Look what the cat dragged in…"Rickey started "probably should have left you in the litterbox if you ask me…" he tried to find humor in the situation. All he needed now was a sip from his flask and everything would be complete.

"You know Kate, I knew you were a naughty girl, but this?" Rickey shook the chains that bound him "This is something else."  
>She tilted her head to the side with a sadistic smile, studying him, studying his physique.<br>"Why don't you come a little closer, and I'll show you what I can do." Rickey's sharp teeth elongated.

"Here I'm thinking that I would let the two of you go as soon as you told me who the alpha was, but now I think I'll keep you." Derek growled in response but Kate was the slightest bit of intimidated. She proved it by taking few steps closer to the angry omega. Kate knew exactly how to piss Derek off. To her, he was nothing more but a ticking time bomb and with just the right wiring, he would be a bomb that she controlled.

* * *

><p>Winter Formal was drawing in near, everyone was getting prepared for the dance; everyone except Riley. He sat on the edge of his bed with racing thoughts. Thoughts about Viola, thoughts about the alpha, and thoughts about his brother. His brother was missing in action and at the worse time. He and Rickey didn't always get along but Riley wanted nothing more but for his only male figure to be here and see him off. He knew Rickey would give off some witty advice about how he should make sure to use a condom and not to do drugs. It was those same advice that would take the weight of the world off his shoulder, relieving him from any anxiety he had about the dance. Part of the young omega refused to even get ready until he could see his brother but that was until Anna came around.<p>

"This isn't the first time where Rickey hasn't come home. Knowing him, he'd probably overdrank and blacked out somewhere." She said, taking a seat next to the omega and began to place a hand on his shoulder. This was her way of showing comfort towards the omega. Deep down, she was just as worried for Rickey as Riley was, but she knew if she had allowed it to show, then Riley would probably panic and would not go to the dance. "Don't worry about your idiot brother." She smiled. "You have dance to get ready for! And I want pictures!" There was no way of fighting the smile that was beginning to form on his face.

Nothing could hold him down now. Within a few hours, he would have Viola in his arms, dancing under sparkling bright lights and being with his friends. Sure his brother was nowhere to be found but it was just as Anna said, it was nothing to worry about. And gave into her word; embracing them like no other.

* * *

><p>She faced her bedroom mirror with her hair let straight down. A worried expression painted her face and if anyone concentrated hard enough, they could see the anxiety that lied deep in her brilliant baby blue eyes. But what was she worried for? Everything was going great for Viola. Her friends would soon pick her at any minute and all that was left to do was meet Riley. Time was running short and so was her breath. The more she thought about tonight, the worse her anxiety became. Nothing could go wrong was what she told herself. It was the only way she was able to bring herself go forward with tonight.<p>

"You can do this." Viola whispered. She caught herself in a deep thought. Breathing in and out slowly was a coping method for her. Everything was quiet; that was until loud horn was blown from her outside window. She quickly dashed over to her window ledge and took a peek out only to find out it was Jackson and Allison. They were her ride to the dance. It was finally time for to pull herself together mentally. And that's exactly what she did. Everything was perfect for her, she was ready. She faced the mirror one last time and flashed a quick smile that photographers would kill to take.

* * *

><p>Stiles and Scott met at the McCall home. It was where the two boys discussed Scott's "plan" to rescue Derek and Rickey. The beta hadn't told Riley about his brother being captured and sure wasn't planning on it no time soon. But before he could save them, he had to make sure Peter wouldn't try to harm his friends and more importantly, his Allison. Slowly, Allison was being dragged into this mess and if anyone could clean it up, it was him.<p>

A sigh was released from his lips. He kept his back facing Stiles. It was hard to hide the frustration, so avoiding eye contact was the best he could do. Everything was slowly falling against him but still, Stiles stayed by his side. If he wasn't supporting Scott, then he was finding ways to better the betas decisions. Just a few hours ago Scott, had found out he was out allowed to attend the Winter Formal because of his low grades.

* * *

><p><em>He sat in the locker room with his head in the palms of his hands while everyone else gathered their lacrosse equipment and got ready to call it day. Stiles was going on about how excited for tonight he was, Riley was nowhere to be seen at the time as well. Maybe coach Finstock grabbed him for a second. Either way, Scott found it as the perfect opportunity to tell Stiles about the latest changes… "I think the hunters have Rickey." He whispered. Scott could tell that the news was taken badly by how Stiles quickly silenced himself. The hyper active spaz slammed his locker shut and went to face the beta with flaring nostrils. <em>

"_Where the hell was he to even get captured!? Where the hell were you!?" his tone was drastically changing with each word he spoke. Any louder and Riley's super hearing would kick in and catch the conversation at the worst time; that was the last thing Scott McCall wanted. He threw his the palm of his hand over Stiles mouth to prevent him from talking. "Riley doesn't know yet," he said, "and he can't know." The beta said._

_Stiles eyes winced to the betas choice of words. "Well why not Scott? That's his brother. He has the rights to know." Stiles justified, only helping the feeling of guilt that sat in the bottom of Scott's stomach. Pressure began to build. The feeling to protect everyone around him grew stronger. "I know." That was all the beta said. His puppy brown eyes were filled with frustration. "But I got a plan." He said, reassuring Stiles. He decided to not tell Stiles about unexpected visit he received from Peter, knowing if he did then things would only get worse. _

_The two were heading to leave the Locker room before Coach Finstock appeared and blocked off their path. "McCall." He called out to his co-captain. _

_A wave of curiosity had hit the beta like cold water and woke him from his deep thought trance. "Y-yes coach?" he approached the man with hesitation. Coach Finstock then dropped a palm on to the beta shoulders, it was a sign that a storm of bad news was coming. _

"_There is no easy way to tell you this but you can't come to the dance tonight." And just like that, Scott's heart had dropped to bottom of his stomach, burying itself under the pressure that was slowly built and layered there. He could not believe his ears. Who would protect Allison? Who would protect Stiles? And Riley!? Who would stop Peter if he actually made an attack at the dance? Thought after thought began to cram its way into his head but the only question that remained at the surface was "can things could get any worse?" _

"_But coach I have to be there!" Scott exclaimed._

"_Listen, they wanted me to cut you from the team but you're one of my best players."_

"_So you chose to not allow me at the dance?"_

_A smile had flashed on Bobby Finstock face._

_And with that, the coach left Scott and Stiles speechless. The weight of the world was only getting heavier and heavier, soon Scott would collapse under the pressure._

"_Are you going to tell Riley now?" Stiles said, earning a vicious yet low growl from his best friend that startled him to the core of his body. That growl said everything that Scott couldn't say at the moment and Stiles knew that. "Okay. Forget I mentioned it."_

* * *

><p>Scott stood at his door way when a light bulb had went off in his head, triggering a short smile. He had an idea but behind his new idea were loads of doubt, he would have to trust Riley to keep everyone safe. "I'm going to the dance." Scott said. "If I don't go then someone will get hurt and it will be on my hand. I have to stop Peter and I have to rescue Rickey and Derek."<p>

"Yeah, that's real heroic and all but how are you going to get into the dance?" Scott quickly replied and said "I have a plan."

"Do you have a suit?" Stiles questioned

"No." Scott replied

"Do you have ride?" Stiles asked

"My bike?" Even Scott judged his own thought but he didn't have much of a choice either.

Suddenly, an uncontrollable twitch in Stiles left eye happened. He was just as frustrated as Scott was. He crossed his arms and let loose of sigh. Tonight would not end well, every fiber in Stiles body had hint at it.

* * *

><p>Kate Argent sat on a stool with her feet dangling. She was ready to interrogate the two into getting the answers that she wanted. "Let's play a game." She said with her fingers wrapped around a nozzle that acted as trigger, when she would turn the nozzle the boys would feel unbearable pain shoot throughout their bodies. "Every time you don't tell me something I want to hear then I'll turn this nozzle." She grinned.<p>

"I'm sorry Derek, did you hear something?" Rickey said as he tossed his head over to the beta right next to him. Derek wanted no parts in Rickey's game. This was the last place he wanted to be: chained up with Rickey Stones and glaring at the psychotic she-devil that took his beloved family away from him. The only thing that could make things worse were if his uncle magically appeared in the room. He tried his best ignore their existence. And as hard as he tried, it only seemed the situation had become much worse. His eyes were shut tight and his body was covered in beads of sweat.

Kate grinned at Rickey's attempt. "Shall we begin?" Rickey gave a cocky smirk. He was ready for whatever Kate would set them up with.

"Who is the alpha?" she asked sweetly. Rickey knew she wasn't sweet. She was far from sweet actually. Maybe hot and dangerous but sweet was the last thing Kate could ever be.

"Bite me." Rickey's response was laced in venom. It was a reply that the huntress was not expecting. She reacted by her eyes widening to the size of two golf balls while Derek shot a disturbing death glare over in the omegas direction. A smirk that spelt out accomplished appeared on his face, if he was free, he would have died of laughter.

Kate shook her head in disbelief. "I guess we're going to do this the hard way." She smiled as she turned the nozzle slightly to the left, triggering currents that shot through the two werewolves bodies. To Rickey it was like being hit with 100 Tasers at once. If one more was added, then the omega would start foaming at the mouth. Both show signs of real pain being inflicted at their body. Derek tried his best to endure and ignore it but found himself cringing at most.

"Oh, I bet you enjoyed that." Rickey said. Through it all, he kept his smirk plastered upon his face to show that Kate could phase him no matter what.

"Do you boys honestly think I'm enjoying this?" she asked. "This is every women dream to have two shirtless guys chained up and all to herself."

"Why don't you let me loose and I can show you wh

at I dream about." Derek growled at the golden lock huntress.

Kate took a few steps closer to the Hale beta and ran her fingers slightly up and down, against his built chest; just enough to where Derek could feel her smooth and soft touch. "Tempting." She said, "But I think I prefer you right where you are." Her smile was enough to fuel Rickey up with anger. He wanted to get free so that he could claw off Kate's face. He wanted revenge.

* * *

><p>In Riley's room by his closet sat a pile of ties. Ties that he would sit up against his chest to see which one matched him best.<p>

"Shit." He said under his breath. Everything was ready to go, all he needed was the perfect tie. His choices were between a solid baby blue to match Viola's dress or another tie that incorporated patterns and designs all along the accessory.

"Anna!" he shouted. But little did he know Anna was already in his door way and had been watching him struggle with a tie for a while. She knew that he would eventually ask her for help but Anna had found humor in watching him struggle.

**"I say the solid blue." She said.

Deep down, Anna was happy that Riley would ask her for help. She even felt obligated to walk over the omega and fix his tie.

"Believe it or not but I had to tie your brother's ties a few times before." Said Anna. She stared the boy down his big puppy brown and round eyes. She admired Riley just as he admired her. When Riley knew he couldn't go to his brother, there was always Anna. His tie was perfect on him, he was dressed like a Calvin Klein suit model, all that was needed now was pair of Ray Bans and Riley would be ready for a photo shoot.

There was a knock at the front door. Riley instantly knew it was time to go, but before he could leave the room Anna called out his name. "There's a present for your date in the other room." She smiled. Riley nodded his head once, he could only imagine what the "present" could be. Curiosity didn't stop the omega. He quickly dashed to the other room as Anna went to invite the guest in.

Riley busted through the door just find at the end of her the dresser, inside a plastic clear container was a beautiful brilliant blue corsage. At first glance, the accessory sparked a smile on the boy's face. He couldn't help it and would only feel like an idiot to deny the excitement that filled his chest for tonight. Tonight was his night. His and Viola. He snatched the clear container and dashed down corridor. He started off with anxiety but with each step that led into his living room, each step that would bring him closer to his date, he felt the anxiety slowly slipping away. He joined Anna and Viola in the living room, only noticing her. Her dress was knee length and bloomed like an open blue rose. His eyes were hungry for her. He stood speechless gazing at the beauty. Her cheeks were a slight blushed rose red. The scent of cherry blossom clogged his senses but he didn't mind. To Riley, Viola was a strong radiating light that pulled him in but at the same time pushed him back, when he was near her, he had the slight care in the world.

The two were finally face to face. But a silence filled their gap. Her lips were stained with red lipstick, her eyes were clear and he could see so far deep into her crystalized blue eyes, her skin was creamy but smooth, he couldn't recall of a time where he wanted her more than now.

"We should probably go…" Viola said, breaking the haunting silence. Riley agreed by nodding. The two then set off with hand in hand as they headed over to Jackson's Porsche where they were greeted by a smiling Allison Argent and an annoyed Jackson Whittmore.

"About time." The jock thought aloud.

Allison's first reaction was to backhand him on his chest but that only got her a death glare from the spoiled Abercrombie.

"Is everyone ready?" Jackson asked.

Everyone nodded as he drove off into the night, their next destination was Winter Formal.

* * *

><p><strong>Until next chapter :)<strong>

**Let me know what you guys think! What you didn't like or what you did like!**


	20. Chapter 20: Darkest

Chapter 20: Darkest…

**This was one of my favorite chapters to write and I hope it shows!**

**There are a few songs that I chose for this chapter but only four made the cut!**

**They play in the order that you seem them, also I tried to match them accordingly.**

**All Night by Icona Pop**

**Anywhere But Here by Safetysuit**

**Not In Love by Crystal Castles ft Robert Smith**

**Devil May Cry by The Weekend**

**Please leave a comment and let me know what you guys think?**

* * *

><p>**They stood in front of the Beacon Hills high school, bracing their selves for what lied inside. It would be Riley's first winter formal ever. As he stood standing in the parking lot, hearing the loud music blasting from outside. The feeling of anxiety had come sweeping back under his feet as a lump formed in the center of his throat. It wasn't too late. He could surely just turn around and walk home and just forget that he ever came to this place, he could easily forget about this night. But the anxiety had made him paralyzed and unable to take another step forward. His heart beat began to grow louder, louder than drums. It was cold under the star filled sky but for some reason his body was full of heat.<p>

Then, a cold and soft hand had slipped into his, locking fingers and holding on tightly. This same hand had shocked him and caused the omega to swallow the hard and heavy lump unexpectedly, and as it traveled down to the pit of his stomach, it washed away the feeling of anxiety. He looked to his left to see the culprit but had only found a blue eyed beauty: Viola. When the two locked eyes, she flashed a quick smile that vanquished all his darkening thoughts and gave him a clear and peaceful. His rioting heart beat had slowed down, putting the omega at ease.

It didn't take much for Viola to see how nervous Riley had become since she and the others picked him up. She tugged on to his hand, dragging him along inside the school where they were joined with many other faces, flashing lights, and loud music.

It took a minute for the omega to let everything sink in, it was his first school dance and he wasn't sure how to react. All he knew was that this was something many teenagers looked forward to, but why? What was so special about tonight? As the two entered the gymnasium where the dance was being held, he quickly noticed an annoyed Stiles and bored Lydia. Something told him that he could be the one to break the ice between the two. So he and Viola had joined their table.

Riley greeted the buzz cut teen by gripping his shoulder and pulling him to the side.

"Finally, someone I can talk too." Said Stiles.

"Where's Scott?" Riley asked.

"I don't know, he said he had a "plan"", Stiles gave air quotations when he came to the word '_plan_'.

The omega was disappointed, it was proof when he dropped his head.

"Take it I'm not good enough." Stiles replied jokingly as he dropped his head and released a soft sigh.

"Don't take it personal." Riley said, reassuring the hyperactive teen.

"Say no more, I understand that you guys are a wolf pack and you got to stick together." Stiles said, throwing Riley into a state of uncontrollable laughter.

A second had went by when the boys noticed through the shadows was Scott McCall, sneaking his way around coach Finstock and desperately trying to get towards Allison.

"He's here." Said Riley.

* * *

><p>It didn't take much for Allison Argent to dread the decision to ever come to Winter Formal with Jackson, the jock lips hadn't left his secret flask since they arrived. He did offer her a drink but with a half-smile, Allison kindly rejected the silver flask. She and Jackson had sat at a table far from the crowd, far from her friends. It was obvious that Jackson would have rather been anywhere but here and the feelings were mutual.<p>

"I'm going to go talk to Lydia and Viola." She said.

Jackson showed the slightest bit of emotion as he watched Allison wonder off to the other table. Did he even care? After the girl was far gone, Jackson took the opportunity and left once she looked away.

As she made her way over to the table she couldn't help but to notice off in the shadows was Scott McCall, lurking around the gym as if he was trying to avoid someone. The two soon locked eye contact, triggering a blush on Allison cheeks.

* * *

><p>It was rare if Anna ever received peace and quiet around her home. But when she did have the house to herself, Anna would either spend her time keeping the home tidy and nice or just reading. This wasn't either one of those moments. Anna was playing detective in hopes to find Rickey. She had watched enough CSI and Criminal Minds to learn how to start her own little investigation. Unfortunately, she had gotten nowhere.<p>

Ever since Riley left for winter formal, Anna has been non-stop searching for a lead that would hopefully bring her to Rickey or give her an idea where might be. She wandered into her bedroom that was shared Rickey, scrambling through his side of the room, his side of the dresser, his very own nightstand and last but not least, under his side of the bed. It was then when she had found an old dusty shoe box that she was sure it would be filled with some sort of clues or leads. Without thinking much of it, Anna ripped the lid of the shoe box only to find old news articles and photos. She was lost in her own thoughts once she came across the articles, wondering why Rickey would keep such things. Most of them were about past animal attacks that were around Beacon Hills. Was he tracking something?

She began to dig deeper and deeper into the box as if she was searching for something more, forgetting her main objective. They weren't clues to Riley but they were clues to something else, the feeling of curiosity had overwhelmed Anna, swallowing her whole until she was lost in her thoughts, lost in the box. She became startled when she heard her phone ring from her back pocket. When she pulled it out amazement had struck her, it was a text that read: meet me at the bar. Only one person clicked in her mind who would text her that… and she wasted no time in getting ready and rushing out the door.

* * *

><p>Rickey Stones and Derek Hale had gone through numerous phases of tortures acts, from the feeling of a thousand bolts running through every inch of their body, the next move was jabbed around their abdomen area, and lastly having a whip slapped across their bodies for a short period of time.<p>

"I gotta' hand it to ya' Kate: a pretty face like that is so deceiving." Rickey was gasping like a dog for air.

The huntress took her wicked sight away from Derek and planted it on to Rickey Stones, a disgrace to all that she and Derek knew. She wanted nothing more but chop the man in half and hope it sent him off to hell, him and his witty comebacks.

"I think mommy and daddy should have spent more time teaching their black sheep some manners." Kate replied.

Rickey prideful smirk had completely fallen once Kate brought up his parents.

"How are they now?" Rickey could easily tell that Kate was taunting him.

Derek glanced over from the corner of his eyes, noticing the rage that he tried to bury behind his eyes, the same rage that formed into a single tear the more he thought about them, and the same rage that made Rickey flare his nostrils and clench his jaw. The same rage that Rickey wanted to use into slashing Kate's throat open and watch her slowly bleed dry. If looks could kill, Kate would have been dead a long time ago.

"I mean come on Rickey," she spoke, "how long has it been since one of them at least picked up the phone and wanted to see how you were doing?" She tip-toed around the omega, running her finger against his body slightly.

Rickey was leaking with anger.

"It just gotta suck knowing that both of your parents didn't want anything to do with you so they decided to abandon you." It was at that exact moment when Rickey Stones snapped, a howl ever so loud ripped through the lair.

To Kate Argent, that may have been just an old angry roar but Derek, he knew exactly what that was… it was a cry.

"Speaking of family, how's Anna? And I could only imagine how your little brother is."

In his eyes, Kate was the daughter of the devil. Killing her would be doing more good than bad, he knew it and everyone else did too. HE may have been a wildcard but Kate was just as psychotic and unpredictable as he was.

"I wonder how she would react if she knew what kind of monster you really are."

"You go anywhere near her and I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Maybe you've forgotten but you are chained up and I have your life in my hand."

What more could he have done? He felt defeated. Kate had slipped to his core and cracked him from the inside out, using the only thing that kept him going as his only weakness: his family. Derek had never felt much for Rickey or his family but if there was one thing they had in common it was the way they grew up. They were complete opposites but yet one of the same and shared a similar hate for Kate.

The room began to fill with a haunting silence, not even Rickey's witty personality could break the quietness that covered the lair. Rickey was nothing more but a broken toy now.

"Well, you kids be good now, I have some errands to run so don't cause too much trouble." Kate said as she strutted out the lair, leaving a speechless Rickey and weak Derek.

* * *

><p>Dancing was never really Riley's thing. There were many things he wasn't really good at; dancing was one of them. He only tried dancing because he wanted to impress Viola. Maybe he would have better luck at a slow song.<p>

"I'm sorry." The omega made a sudden pause in his attempt to dance.

Viola couldn't help but to laugh at his failing effort.

"It's okay, no one can be perfect at everything."

"That's kind of ironic for you to say." Riley said as he tried to hold back his laughter.

It had earned him a smile from the girl but also an inquisitive expression that she tried to hide but just like Riley failing dancing attempt, she had failed in trying to hide her expression behind her smile.

"Okay, I'll bite: what does that mean?"

She tried to decipher the omega words but wasn't sure if he was being an asshole or just complimenting her, but like always, she was attracted to him. Part of her feared him while the other part just couldn't stay away from him. There was no way in hell a boy like Riley could be a monster.

"I don't know, I mean you seem perfect." He said, causing her smile to suddenly vanish as her own body came to a sudden pause. His words floated about in her head like a flock of doves flapping peacefully in the sky. His words had paralyzed her where she stood, locking her in a trance. They were all she could think about as they echoed in and out of her head.

**A sudden change was made in the gym as Riley began to look around just to see everyone around grabbing their date and slowly bringing them in for a slow dance. He looked over to Scott and Allison who were in each other's arm making googlly eyes at each other while on the other side of the gym, Stiles desperately tried to get a certain strawberry blonde to at least dance with him for one song.

"I guess we should follow suite?" he held out his hand, inviting the girl in; it was obvious that she was hesitant.

It took only a matter of seconds before Viola had finally accepted his invitation, Riley had graciously pulled the girl in, locking one arm around her waist while the other held her hand in the air, slowly twisting and turning around in place.

Not once did he take his sight away from the angelic blue eyes girl, just one glance was all he needed to feel captivated. They were pure and full of innocent.

Ever since he met her there had been something about Viola that automatically reared him in, like a trap shut snapped. Except, Viola was no trap, if anything she was treasure, she made him validated.

Everything around him was becoming nothing but darkness, from the alpha business to the pressure of living up to his brother reputation, and lastly the hunters. At that moment there wasn't much peace in his life but just from one glance at Viola, it was enough to wipe away the storm in his heart like the sun chasing away black clouds.

She was his motivation, the hope that dangled on a string, the shine that caught his eyes at first sight.

It was this exact moment that he wanted to capture and replay forever: her in his arms he felt happiness. It was hell when she wanted nothing to do with the boy but that night at the game, there was a spark in the center of his chest similar to how he felt now, only this time the spark was stronger. He could no longer deny his feelings for her. They were there and only getting stronger and with every time she smiled his way, the feelings would only intensify themselves. She had many adorable features but he couldn't figure out his favorite which was between her stunning smile that would melt his heart or her brilliant blue eyes.

His heart beat had slowed down from the moment they entered the gym together, was it because of her? He could tell something had changed about her from when they first met. Did she fear him now that she knew what he was? Then, his smile had suddenly vanished when her hand slipped away. Viola had wrapped both her arms behind his neck and pulled herself closer, laying her head up against his chest. Part of him wanted to bleed out everything to her, he wanted to tell her what he is even though she already knew, but maybe hearing it from him would put some closure to their situation. Buried underneath everything were still doubts.

"Stop worrying." He heard her say, her words caught the omega like a deer in the headlights.

"Just hold me and dance." She mumbled.

Riley was never really one to take orders but for this one time he did.

The couple then locked eyes. Riley had noticed her lips as quickly became hungry for them, all he ever wanted to do since their first date was kiss them. Not a day went by where didn't wish he took the chance: the risk of kissing her where ever she stood. He didn't care who saw or what anyone else thought, he wanted her. But the question that lied deep in his conscious was could he have her?

"Kiss her!" he shouted to himself mentally. It was now or never. His lips were ready but still his conscious fought him, why now?

Before he could make another move his lips were crashed into by another. He stood motionless as his lips connected with hers, this was all he ever wanted. His heart was ready to explode from joy as he wanted to dance all around the gym. He had sworn if her lips ever left his that he would dance in ecstasy. This was a moment he would never forget. He wouldn't have rather been anywhere but here without her.

* * *

><p>Getting to the beacon hills local bar was an easy task but it was more of what was inside that she feared. Worst case scenario, she would be dealing with a drunk Rickey but by now Anna had grown use to it. Although she didn't encourage his binge drinking, she knew there was no stopping him and so would only be there for him. She hated this bar. She shared no bad memories with it but it was just the fact that this was Rickey's second home: that's how he considered it. There was only one thing that she enjoyed about the rundown bar and that was seeing a familiar face: her old high school friend Sidney.<p>

As she entered the bar, home to many of the non-sobered citizens in Beacon Hills, she couldn't help but to notice from the corners of her eyes that every drunken man -who were barely able to stand-, staring daggers at her as she made her way over to the counter-top.

"Only for Rickey." Anna chanted to herself.

It was the only way she could carry on with her objective: that was to bring home her beloved boyfriend.

"Hello there stranger." A smile had tugged at the corner of Anna's lips once she seen Sid, the bartender, her old high school buddy.

"What brings thee here on this lovely night?" Sid questioned as she went straight to spraying down countertops. But before Anna was able to answer, the conversation was cut short by Kate Argent.

Both of the girl's cheerful expressions had dropped when they laid their eyes on the she-devil, the culprit for so many people misery, including the burning of the Hale House. Sid knew about it and Anna knew about it from her father. What was she doing here of all places?

"Kate, this bar allows just about any type of scum in here but your kind isn't allowed." Sid words were drenched in venom but Kate seemed unfazed: the huntress wore a prideful grin.

"Sweetie, don't you have drinks to attend too?" Bitterness soaked Kate's words as well.

"Don't you have home's to burn down?" Sid wasn't going down without a fight, she held nothing back.

There was a long list of people who disliked the huntress, Sidney had just happened to be a part of that list.

"Whoa ladies that's enough." Tension was brewing and Anna could feel it, she knew if things were to carry on then someone would get hurt. Anna felt as if she was preventing a cat fight. Both were practically throwing daggers at each other.

Part of her wanted to let Sidney at her but someone had to be the mature one. She took a seat on one of the stools, waiting for Kate to speak her troubled and cruel mind.

"I understand you've been searching for Rickey." Suddenly, Anna and Sidney's ear had tingled at the sound of Rickey's name running from Kate's mouth.

"What if I told you I could take you to him?"

Sidney quickly rushed over to Anna, pleading in her hear, trying to convince her to not believe a thing Kate said but Anna was caught at a great divine where two paths were laid out for her: she would either trust Kate or stay with Sidney.

Kate sat at the edge of her seat with a grin plastered on her face, the same grin that many would love to jut tear off. Make no mistake, Kate Argent was indeed no normal pretty face, behind her sweet olive green eyes and heartwarming smile was a monster, a woman who could kill with a smile on her face and feel no remorse. Trusting Kate would be a fool's mistake, but it was for Rickey. Rickey was the only piece of treasure she had left in her life just like she was his.

"Would you like that?"

Was this a trap? Kate was never really known for helping others out unless there was something she would be getting from it: was this one of those moments? Kate was a fire and Anna knew if she got any closer, then she would only end up burned.

If it meant finding Rickey, then trusting Kate was a risk that she was willing to take.

* * *

><p>Everything was beginning to go his way: the girl of his dreams had kissed him. Nothing would be able ruin his night, things were finally going great. Riley and Anna stood in place in each other's arms, her head was right where he preferred it to be and that was on his chest. The lights were dimmed down, just like everyone else's energy, and the music was beginning to become more and slower. Riley knew this song like the back of his hand, "Mad Sound" by Arctic Monkeys. How could he not know this song? His brother had only played it a billion time.<p>

Stiles had sat right next Danny with a cup of spiked punch in his hand. He thought to himself about how much Stile had been over by the punch table a lot. By now the buzz cut teen was probably drunk and only rambling. Poor Danny, he thought.

At the corner of his majestic puppy brown eyes, he caught Scott and Allison just sneaking out the gym. "Get her tiger." Slipped from his voice, causing Viola to pop her head up and make eye contact.

This is one thing he did not mind and could use more of, just being with her, her lying on his chest and clogging his senses with whatever fragrant she would smother herself in at the time. The scent of cherry blossoms were still strong on her.

"What was that?" she commented.

"Hm?" Riley pretended to be oblivious to the situation, but that was like underestimating Viola. Viola was one the most smartest girls he knew, she was full of spirit and very lively, everyone around her would only be caught and trapped in her clutches and unable to break free. She was overwhelming but in a good way.

"Thought I heard you say something." She said with her casual smile.

"Say what? Nooo." Riley replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice but like almost anything else, Viola could see right through it.

She was too smart.

Viola then rolled her eye, judging the boy from inside her safe zone, her head. Riley knew she was judging him, it didn't take much but he went along with it.

"Don't forget Riley Stones, I find out everything!" she said.

"Wow, now we're using full names?" he said jokingly, earning a giggle.

Again, the two went to lock eye contact, his big brown eyes staring deep into her brilliant blue orbs. He saw everything he ever wanted, all in just one tiny person.

**"You make me want to kiss you." He said.

"Then why don't you…" Viola whispered on to his lips, never losing eye contact.

The omega then smirked as he tilted his head in, going straight for her red lips but just before they could connect, there a sudden disturbance. There was anger and rage being lashed upon, but from who?

He turned his head over to the direction of the scene, just to see by the entrance was a furious Jackson Whittmore and teary eyed Lydia.

He could barely make out what they were saying due to the loud music. His mind was set, he gripped Viola by the hand and slowly approached the scene, pushing his way through a slow making crowd.

"I just wanted one dance!" she exclaimed as she struggled to hold back a single tear.

"What don't you get? We are done!" His words were bullet to her heart, even Riley could see the pain in her eyes.

"Just leave me alone!" he shouted once more and it was those words that sent the strawberry blonde dashing through doors and away, out into the cold, outside the school.

"Riley don't…" Viola tried to hold the omega back, but she wasn't enough, Riley confronted Jackson who reeked with whiskey. The jock could barely stand on his own two without stumbling.

"What do you want?" Jackson asked.

"She doesn't deserve that." Riley said.

The crowd had only gotten larger, soon Stiles had joined Viola side, waiting anxiously to see what would happen next.

"Riley please, he's drunk!" Viola cried out to the omega, hoping he would just walk away.

"Yeah, douchebag, walk away." Jackson then lightly tapped the omega on his shoulder.

The crowd was getting larger by the second. Riley wanted to walk away but something had stopped him, he hated Jackson with a passion.

"You don't want my sloppy seconds." He smirked.

BAM!

Jackson had fell straight to the floor as a chain of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. Dozens of people ran to his side, helping him back up but Riley wanted him on the floor. Before the omega could make another move, he was pulled back by Coach Finstock and a few other unfamiliar faces.

"That's it. You two: with me!" he pointed to Jackson and Riley, practically dragging them out of the gym, leaving Viola stranded and shocked…

* * *

><p>How did things go south so fast he wondered? One minute he had the girl in his arms and dancing to slow music and then the next he was punching Jackson in the face for being himself. Riley kept his head in his hands to hide the frustration. He sat on the schools steps trying to figure out a way to apologize to Viola for ruining her night, he knew she wanted this more than anyone else.<p>

"How could this of happened?"

Jackson was probably in the coach's office getting pampered to death. Funny how things could change in the matter of seconds.

The silence he sat in was haunting. On the Brightside, he was able to feel some fresh air and finally be away from the hot gym. None of it really mattered if Viola was upset with him. And where was Lydia? He remembered Stiles saying he would go search for her but that was well over a while ago. People would step out and head into the woods but he did not follow. Part of him had hoped maybe Viola would come out and check on him, the other part of him couldn't blame her if she didn't.

Then, as if a god was listening on his thoughts, she appeared through the doors, holding herself. But instead of taking a seat next to him, she continued to walking towards the parking lot.

"Viola wait!" the omega shouted for her.

Luckily, it was enough to grab her attention and give him enough time to explain. And as he opened his mouth, he was shushed out.

"Don't even worry about it Riley." She spoke.

A look of confusion then masked his face, that's all he wanted to do. He wanted to explain himself. He wanted to apologize.

**"My parents are on their way." She smiled.

Riley could tell that she was hurt though, it upset him to see Viola hurt.

"Let me explain please…"

Viola shook her head gently to the side, rejecting his offer with teary eyes.

"Maybe some other time," she said.

"Dude!"

The two had turned their heads back over towards the doors of the school where a fearful Stiles stood.

"I can't find Lydia anywhere!" the fragile boy was beginning to panic, he spoke so fast that his words were tumbling over each other. Riley even questioned the language he was currently speaking and wondering if it was ever English.

"Stiles slow down!" Viola said as she tried calming the hyperactive boy down.

Not only was he a spaz but now he was a drunk spaz.

"I search all over the school for Lydia like you told me and I couldn't find her." Stiles said,

"I'm sure she probably just went home?" Viola suggested.

"No, guys I have a bad feeling about this. The alpha is out there!"

"Alpha?" Viola eyes bucked.

Riley was just as confused, Stiles must've been really drunk now. What was he rambling about?

"The alpha is out there! He could have Lydia! Why do you think Scott actually came to the dance!? He was trying to protect everyone!" Stiles was bleeding everything out.

His words, his actions, his gestures was enough to throw Riley's heart in a sea of panic… he was now concerned for Lydia.

"Stiles what are you talking about?" Viola didn't quite catch on just then but there was truly no time to waste.

Riley gripped the boy by his collar and darted off, "let's go," was all he said as his only warning.

She was nowhere to be seen around the school but there was still one spot that they hadn't checked and that was the lacrosse field. No one could possibly be there except maybe a broken hearted person, maybe just maybe that's where they would find Lydia.

Riley's feet pressed harder into the ground at the thought of a terribly wounded Lydia. How this of could happened? Why was he the last to know about the alpha possibly targeting his friends? He ran faster and faster, feeling the wind brushed into his cheeks. Hopefully he and Stiles wasn't too late.

The fragile boy was right behind him but barely being able to keep up.

"Damn it Scott!"

Riley blamed the beta for everything going wrong tonight, maybe if had known then he could have helped. Now someone was hurt.

They arrived to the field to find Lydia down on her knees and in the grass, crying her heart out. She was perfectly unharmed. That was until the two noticed a man in a black leather jacket stalking the field, slowly making his way to Lydia. She was the prey, Riley could feel it.

"Lydia!" They yelled over each other, hoping to grab her attention.

"Lydia! Run away!" Riley shouted as loud as he could but he was too late…

A set of searing red eyes had shined so bright, it had struck Riley to the core, making the omega almost wanting to stumble to his knees as the alpha pounced at the weeping strawberry blonde…


	21. Chapter 21: Regret

Chapter 21: Regret

**Hello readers, I just want everyone to know that I'm terribly sorry for the long wait and sadly, the next chapter will take some time to be up.**

**Currently going through home situations and wrestling season has officially started.**

**But next chapter will be the epic season finale :]**

**I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**Song starts at the *****

**DLZ by TV on the Radio**

Just seconds too late Riley told himself over and over again as he stared at the horrific sight of a bloody Lydia, who laid on the lacrosse field. Her once beautiful white decorated dress was now marinated in her own blood, as her body lied limp. As his feet pounded heavy on the earth, he felt his rage getting the best of him, driving him increasingly angry. He slid to her comfort and laid her head on his forearm, trying to wake her up.

"Lydia!" he screamed to the top of her lungs but the girl would not budge.

Stiles was on his knees at Riley's side in utter silence. He had no idea what to do at the moment. He felt useless but that was nowhere near to what Riley felt at the pit of his stomach.

"Come back to me." He said through his gritting teeth, "Come back to me!"

Peter Hale stood before them, not a single care in the world crossed his mind for Lydia's well-being, only using a white sheet of fabric to wipe the blood from around his mouth, then simply tucking it back into his jacket.

"Don't be so melodramatic," he said, "it's not like I killed her."

Riley head then shot up, there was no holding back the rage that was beginning to seep through his pores, he clenched his jaws and gently laid Lydia fragile head back on the grass.

"What did you do?" He muttered.

Peter found humor in Riley's temper. The omega jumped to his feet and took a step over Lydia and came face to face with the blood thirsty alpha.

"You son of a bitch, answer me!" Riley shouted.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Peter replied

The omega then pulled back a fist, ready to launch nothing but anger and aggression straight towards Peter Hale's devilish grin, but as Riley's fist flew through air almost as fast as a bullet, Peter effortlessly caught him just from mere inches from his face.

"And you must be Riley. Oh how I been waiting to meet the youngest of the Stone brothers." His words came out softly.

As each word flew right out Riley's ear, they left a tingling chill feeling that would run down his spine and leave him feeling as if he stood in a heavy blizzard. One look into Peter's cold blue eyes was like a look at a graveyard: cold, foggy, and dark.

As Riley attempted to free himself from Peter's clutches, the alpha had only tighten his grip, causing the omega to fall at his knees.

"I have big plans for you once I assemble my pack." Peter smirked.

His words had tossed Riley into a pit of confusion, what could he possibly want with him? Last he remembered their families weren't really friendly towards each other. In fact Riley didn't even know much of his family history with the Hales.

"But right now, you are nothing more but a gum on my shoe." Peter said before gripping the omega behind his neck and sending his face straight into the earth.

"Stop!" Stiles barked as he stood to his feet, ready to back up his fallen friend.

Peter eyes swiftly went to the buzz-cut teenager. It was as if Riley had slipped from the alpha's mind, he now had his evil sights on Stiles.

"Stiles," he said ever so politely.

Fear had found its way right into the center of Stiles chest. He wanted to grab Lydia and leave the psychotic alpha's presence, but even he knew that it would be no use. Stiles was no sprinter and he sure knew that he wasn't strong enough to carry Lydia and run. There was no way out, all he could do for now was hope that peter would not harm him, her, or Riley.

"I'm afraid I need you to come with me." He said with a decisive grin plastered upon his cold lips.

"No Stiles don't do it, don't go!" Riley begged.

Riley may have been beaten but his mouth would continue to run, there was no way in hell he would let Peter walk off with one his friends, not after what he did to Lydia. It was Riley's determination to protect his friends that annoyed Peter.

"He'll kill you the second he gets!" Riley exclaimed, only furthering the alpha's state of annoyance.

He lightly pressed his foot on the top of the omega's head, putting his face deeper in to the ground.

"If you don't come with me then Lydia will surely die and I don't think you want that blood on your hands."

Peter's hands were behind his back, his demeanor was somewhat calm and collective but like a flicker of the lights, he could quickly snap and break a person's neck. There was no reason to go after Lydia though, it tugged at every corner of his head, why Lydia? Stiles only thought of ways that he could snatch that god awful grin off the alpha's face. Peter, threatened him and everyone he cared about and no one could stop him.

"Time is wasting, Stiles." Peter said as he pressed his foot harder onto Riley's head which pushed him deeper into the earth.

It felt as if the weight of the world sat on Stiles shoulders as he was forced to make a decision: would go with Peter and take the risk of betrayal or would he just run.

His sight went hopping from Riley to the unconscious Lydia and finally made its way to Peter; his right eye would twitch just from a single glance at the alpha. It was obvious that Peter had left Stiles with a terrifying feeling, his lips trembled but at the same he felt the need to be brave. He had to be brave.

"Okay, I'll go with you but you have to promise that you'll leave them alone."

Peter grin grew wider, practically touching ear to ear, "You have my word."

Stiles leaving with Peter was like a man making a deal with the devil; Riley couldn't let it happen -not to Stiles. As the two slowly walked away into darkness, he felt himself lose his strength to even yell out for the boy. Soon, they were gone. Not even a scent left behind.

Riley dug his fingertips into the earth as sobs left his breath but the tears were being held back. Finally, a shriek escaped from his breath that switched into a howl, echoing through the trees and touching the pitch black sky.

As Riley began to lose all hope, he heard a throb that was music to his ears… but he heard it once and questioned the direction it came from.

A second went by before he heard it again but this time it sounded louder.

His head shot over towards Lydia's limp body and just knew it had to be her, he pulled himself together and quickly bear crawled over to her. He was no doctor but it didn't take rocket science to know that if she didn't receive medical attention, then she would not make it to see another day.

"Stay with me Lydia." He said as he pulled out his phone and dialed the first person that came to his mind: Viola.

* * *

><p>Rickey and Derek both found themselves nowhere with a plan of how they would escape their trap that was set by Kate Argent.<p>

"The bitch could be back any second, Derek!" Rickey barked.

Derek ignored Rickey's voice, it was like acid to his ears anyways. The only thing he was focused on was getting out of this hell hole but in order to do that, he would have to work with Rickey, once again.

If only he could build up enough strength, he thought, if could do that then it would be just enough to break the chains that hung him by the wrist, but, with each move he made, he could feel the metal digging into his wrist, causing blisters. As Derek shook around trying to loosen the chains and search for a breaking point, he came to a sudden pause when he heard a heartbeat.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" Rickey asked.

"Kate… she's back." Derek said.

"Yeah so?" Rickey replied.

"She's not alone…" the beta replied back.

*******Rickey didn't think much of it until the door opened up and to his surprise, Kate wasn't alone, at the side of the wicked witch of the east was his beloved girlfriend: Anna Campbell.

"Ah, shit." Rickey muttered as he looked to a confused Anna.

He knew she was confused and maybe a bit terrified by the way her eyes shook and how she tried to stay behind Kate.

"The key to a healthy relationship is trust and honesty, if I'm correct. But it seems to me that one of you have been keeping a terrible secret, so I felt obligated to intervene and bring some things to the surface to help my old friend."

"Kate what the hell is she doing here? She has nothing to do with this." Rickey said.

"On the contrary she has a lot to do with this." Kate smirked.

Anna stood still in silence while confusion masked her face: just moments ago she was sitting at Beacon Hills bar, talking to an old friend just before Kate arrived and abducted her, and only saying she knew where Rickey was. Anna believed her but this was not what she expected. Finding her boyfriend chained in the bottom of a cellar, with another old high school friend. If she had to guess, Anna would think this was a private high school reunion, but she was smarter than that, and she demanded answers.

"What is going on?" the tone in her voice was shaky but clear enough to tell she was furious.

Rickey and Derek both could hear the sound of her beating heart quickly pick up a faster pace; if fear had a scent then Anna would be drenched in by now. She was nervous, but so was Rickey and so was Derek. The only one who seemed to be enjoying their selves was Kate Argent.

A grin was plastered on her face, willingly. This was all a game to the huntress and as of now, Rickey was losing. She waited patiently to see how things would play out, would Rickey expose Derek and himself to Anna or would she crack under anxiety and leave? Either way, Rickey knew his and Anna relationship would never be the same after tonight and Kate Argent would forever be the blame of it.

The omega shot daggers to Kate.

"Tell her Rickey," the huntress said, 'tell her who you really are."

The omega dropped his head in defeat. He only wanted whatever was best for Anna. He tried keeping his secret from her as long as he could but ever since he and his new family moved back to Beacon Hills, things had only become much harder. Everything he tried escaping and keeping from Riley and Anna had only come smacking them all in the face. Time would slowly go by and no one bothered to say a word; not even Derek.

There was a sudden a change in Rickey's eyes as he took aim on Kate, is eyes were set to kill. Every fiber in his being begged to claw at the huntress throat; he swore he would if he could only get free from these chains. Soon, the silence began to ignore Kate.

"Oh for the love of god," the huntress reached for her Desert Eagle and took aim at the side of Anna's head.

In that exact moment Anna felt her very own heart drop to the bottom of her stomach as her eyes widen with horror, she was too scared to even look back at Kate and most importantly to even make eye contact with Rickey. Derek was taken aback, this was a new low for Kate. "Who knew she would go this far," he thought.

Anna stood in distraught, paralyzed by fear. It was as if the air around her began to suffocate her and it didn't take much for Rickey to see that either.

"Three" she began to count down, causing Rickey's heart beat to speed up faster than ever.

His body broke out into beads of sweat, he had only two choices: pray to a god that he had the strength to break the chains or expose himself to the women he loved. Time was wasting…

"Two" he went with his first thought and tried to snatch his wrists from the grip. He grunted in pain as he desperately tried to get loose. He could feel Derek's eyes beaming at him. Rickey kept his eyes shut tight as he tried channeling all his anger into one massive attempt to break the tight chains but he had nothing…

"One" Kate reached the end of her count and was highly disappointed in the omega. She ready herself to pull the trigger but just before she could, Rickey's voice ripped through the silence. "WAIT," he shouted with his eyes wide open, revealing his bright yellow orbs…

Anna took step back and covered her mouth with both her hands, trying to hold back her gasp. Kate felt accomplished as he lowered her gun, letting Anna slowly slip right by her and soon leaving the three.

"Think of this as a favor." Kate smirked as she once again headed to leave the two omegas: one suffering in his own rage and regrets while the other continued to figure out a way to get out of this hell hole.

Riley sat in the lobby of the Beacon Hills hospital waiting for a single doctor to tell him the results on Lydia; the beta was not sure if Lydia was going live or what. At his side was Viola and surprisingly Jackson who had seemed to have red puffy eyes. It was clear indications that the jock had been weeping before arriving. After everything that had transpired tonight, Riley was surprised to find he had the strength to not collapsed by now, there was no word from Scott; Peter, had probably killed Stiles by now; Rickey and Derek, were both still missing in actions and Lydia was most likely lying in her death bed. What could possibly go wrong now?

* * *

><p>Jackson stood by Lydia's room, gazing at the comatose strawberry blonde, it was obvious that he felt somewhat responsible for what happened: Riley surely blamed him; the only reason why the beta hadn't beat Jackson to a bloody pulp was because Viola was near him, she kept him emotionally under control, she was his light. But as Riley went on to blame Jackson, he also blamed himself for not being faster, for not being able to stop Peter walking off with Stiles.<p>

The more he thought about the situation the angrier he became, he clenched his jaws as he felt anxiety slowly taking over, like a black thick fog swallowing him whole. Everything around him became muffled as his body went numb. The thoughts of Lydia actually being dead was enough to keep the young beta on edge of his seat. When he laid his deep brown eyes on Jackson Whittmore, he saw red that was until Viola placed her cold hand on the betas shoulder, wiping away the thick fog that held him captive by his own emotions. He looked up to see her gracious and warm smile, the same smile that flickered light into his very own eyes and gave him hope.

"Everything is going to be okay." Viola smiled.

It was obvious that she was just as worried as the rest of them but she hid it well and better, in her own mind if she allowed herself to panic then who would calm down her friends? And telling Riley that everything would be okay was just what the beta needed to hear, it was those exact words that gave put a smile on his face, even if it was a weak one.

Riley, went to his two feet and wandered over to Jackson, joining the jock as they watched over Lydia like to guard dogs. They were waiting for the results, waiting to see if she would wake up. The Martins soon left the room, followed by Melissa McCall, one of the many nurse in the hospital. Riley knew her as Scott mother but never actually met her.

"Is Lydia going to be alright?" He said, all eyes were set on their conversation but Melissa didn't have all the answers.

She could see the hurt in the betas eyes.

"She's going to make it." Melissa smiled.

Just as the nurse left, Stiles soon appeared. The spaz doubled over in front of Riley as he desperately tried catching his breath. His lungs were ready to burst and Riley wanted to know why?

"Are you just getting back from a track meet?" Riley questioned

Stiles was too out of breath to even think of a witty comeback, so instead he shot up his middle finger.

"How… is… she…?" after barely managing to get that sentence out, the hyper active teen went back to gasping like a dog.

"She'll be fine." Riley answered as he began to walk away.

Their reunion was short lived as Jackson rudely interrupted the boys, "you two better start explaining because I know damn well this was no animal attack!" Throwing his index finger in their faces and all, it was hard to tell if Jackson was actually concerned for Lydia or if he knew that he would be one step closer to gaining what he craved mostly: power.

In matter of seconds Riley had lost, one second he was starring the self-center jock dead in the eyes and the next he had Jackson pinned up against the wall with the same asshole barely being able to look him in the eyes.

"You know something Jackson, I'm a little sick of you right now." Riley held the jock by the collar of his suit.

His two first would now become his grenades, his anger was beginning to get the best of him once again and as he pulled one fist back he came to a sudden pause…

"Err-hem."

The group turned their heads to face the unexpected: Chris Argent.

"You do know that fighting in public could lead into a big law suit?" Chris said.

"Oh no,"

* * *

><p>Out of strength and out of hope, Derek and Rickey had begun to give up. Peter would soon have his revenge and killed the Argents, Anna found out his secret and no one had the slightest idea where to find them.<p>

"As soon as I get free, I'm killing that bitch." Rickey said through his gritted teeth.

"Here comes another one…" Derek said as he flared his nostrils, bracing himself for the tortures act that he would soon receive.

As the heavy steel door flew open he was shocked to see who stood in the entrance. Scott McCall, their savior. He came to them with a warm and welcoming smile and the feeling of accomplishment.

"Hey guys." He greeted the two, ready to rescue them from their hell.


	22. Chapter 22: Before the Dawn

Chapter 22: Before the Dawn

**This is it you guys, the final chapter of Vindicated.**

**I'am very proud to release this chapter, I tried to make it the best I could!**

**Please leave a review and comment to let me know what you all thought!**

**Also there will be a sequel that will pick up at the start of season 2**

**Until then, happy reading.**

**1 song for this epic chapter**

**Grow Old by The Naked Famous**

* * *

><p>Allison, alone sat on the edge of her queen size bed starring deep into a photo of her Scott. She was broken inside, not knowing what to believe anymore. One of her best friends were in the hospital, her boyfriend was a monster, and her parents were keeping a whole other hidden from her; the only person it seemed that she could trust was her aunt Kate and she wasn't sure if she could 100% trust her either. No one was telling her anything. How the hell was she to deal with any of this? Tonight had started off so well and then, with a blink of an eye, everything fell apart.<p>

"They were going to tell you."

Allison head shot up towards her door way that lied as an entrance from their long corridor and into her sanctuary, just to find her shady Aunt Kate standing with her arms crossed.

A million questions entered her mind at that second but one that bugged her the most: "where's Scott?" Kate rolled her eyes in annoyance and took a step further inside her niece bedroom, making her way over to Allison where she gently took a seat right next to her. Her demeanor was now switched over to comfort the young huntress - or soon to be huntress. She used her very index finger to gently push back a strand of Allison hair that had found its way over her head. There was no doubt that Kate was evil, but she did love her family and would do just about anything to protect them and Allison was no exception. She would probably protect Allison over any of her family, which is why Kate decided to tell Allison everything.

"Scott and Riley both are werewolves. They're monsters Allison, they would soon kill you and everyone else you loved."

Those words sat heavy on Allison's mind, the word "_monsters"_ shook her to the core but the word "_werewolves_" left her feeling devastated.

"Come with me Allison, help me catch them and I will tell you everything." Kate said, but, could Allison really trust her?

All she knew was that she couldn't trust her parents and if she couldn't trust them, then why would she be able to trust Kate? Her voice was warm and comforting, it lured her in but while every inch of her mind screamed to not trust her, she couldn't help to do the opposite. Kate's words were compelling and Allison was vulnerable.

"I can tell you everything that your parents kept from you."

And that was the deal breaker. Those were the exact words that Allison needed to hear to let herself go with Kate, she wanted answers and now she was desperate for them.

A blood curling grin appeared on Kate's face with the feeling of accomplishment, it was now or never.

* * *

><p>Jackson, Stiles, and Riley were all taken to an ally where they were savagely beaten and interrogated; these were hunters, Riley knew if he tried anything then he would be putting both Jackson and Stiles in danger.<p>

He looked over to Stiles, noticing that he showed the slightest bit of fear while Jackson seemed to be ready to cry out every little thing he knew if it meant that he could see another day. The three of them were on their knees and each of them had one guy who looked as if he ate weights for breakfast, holding them down.

"Stiles, if you have a plan I'd advise that you tell me right now." Riley whispered but the hunters heard them.

Chris went to crouch down just to meet eye level with the three, "let's try this one last time," he said, "Where is Scott McCall."

"I don't see why anyone would want Scott," Stiles quipped

Riley and Jackson both locked glances on Stiles, neither of them were sure where he was going with this but were also dying to find out. Ever Chris seemed interested for a second.

"I mean I'm so much more funny… right guys?" and that was the last straw for Stiles as Chris gripped the jokester by his collar of his shirt and ripped him off the ground just to slam him against a brick building. Stiles threw his hands in the air for defeat but Chris didn't care, he just wanted one small piece of information.

"Let me ask you something Stiles: Have you ever seen a rabid dog?" his words were seeping with aggression, his grip around Stiles collar grew tighter and tighter.

"No, but I can put that on my to-do-list if you let me go?"

"Well I have, and I was forced to put a bullet through a friend of mines head, do you want to know why?"

"Not really, no offenses to your story telling skills."

"He tried to kill me… on a full moon." The three boys' heart instantly dropped to the pit of their stomach.

Stiles then glanced over to Riley, he could see the pain on the omega as he tried to avoid eye contact. Riley felt like a monster. He knew if he ever tried killing any of his friends that he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Is this why the Argents hunted to werewolves?

"We run by a code Stiles. A code that really hasn't allowed us to touch you yet Riley."

"Are you waiting to get him and his brother in a house so you can just burn it?" Stiles words were laced with venom, his friend was threaten and he would be damned if he didn't say anything.

"We didn't do that." Chris growled.

"You didn't but your psychotic sister did."

There was a lump that formed in the center of Chris throat, he knew his sister wasn't exactly the sweetest person on the planet but he found it hard to believe that she was capable of burning down an entire home of werewolves. As he began to line the pieces up he soon realized it was all along right in front of his face… he was just too blind to see it.

* * *

><p>Scott was forced to carry both Derek and Rickey out of their prison, they both had one arm wrapped around the beta as he dragged them away; their next destination was the Hale House. After Scott broke them free and told them some startling information about Peter, on how he planned to become the alpha and how he lured Derek's older sister to Beacon Hill just to kill her and steal her powers. Derek was furious and if he wasn't feeling weak, he would have left Rickey and Scott behind and go after his uncle himself. He hated this feeling of being weak, he hated it more than anything.<p>

The young beta dragged the two through the woods, he was glad that they were finally both on his side and more importantly that he would finally put an end to Peter's reign.

"I gotta' take a breather," Rickey uttered as he crawled over to a tree and slowly reached in his leather jacket, pulling out his silver flask.

He was beyond happy to finally be in possession of his flask, he pressed his cracked lips up against the side in appreciation before taking a quick swig.

"Are you serious!?" Scott threw his hands up in the air in disbelief.

The sight of Rickey stopping to take a drink was painful, he truly did not believe his own eyes.

"How about YOU try not going a week without a drink! Plus I'm a little dehydrated." Rickey replied

Scott couldn't help the twitch in his right eye, he wanted nothing more but to wring Rickey's neck for being so foolish in a time like this. Derek glared over to the two, watching as they bickered like idiots.

"Are you two done yet?" Derek asked.

"Have a seat Mr. Grumpy, there is enough whiskey to go around." He said with a smile on his face.

The omega even went so far to raising his flask into the air, offering a sip to Derek and Scott but the look on Derek's face was clear indication that he was declining the offer. He flared his nostrils, striking fear into Rickey. However, it wasn't enough. The omega took another sip from the flask.

"You're pathetic." Peter murmured under his breath as he began to walk away.

"I can hear you, dumbass." Rickey retorted.

As Derek wandered farther and farther away from Rickey, he came to a sudden pause once he caught a familiar scent. His head whipped from left to right as he tried to sniff the scent out before it was too late.

"Someone's here!" Derek shouted towards Rickey and Scott, causing the omega to jump to his feet.

Just as Rickey caught the scent he was hit with an arrow that came piercing through the wind behind him; into his back and out through the right side of his rib-cage.

"Not again…" he groaned in pain as he fell to his knees.

Scott stood in awe after witnessing Rickey being taken down, it was like déjà vu all over again except this time he was with Derek also.

Another arrow came piercing through with wind and this time, it penetrated Derek right in his thigh; the beta fell straight to the ground.

"Scott run!" Derek shouted as he gathered all his strength to rip the arrow out.

Scott dashed through the woods, running as fast as he could with no set place in mind but once he found the burned down home it was all he knew. Behind him Derek who carried Rickey to safety with one arm around his neck. The omega knew he wasn't strong enough to carry Rickey just yet, he found himself limping his way there.

A flash bang was shot their way, shooting off a blinding light once it hit a tree; Derek and Rickey collapsed.

"Scott run!" Derek hollered to the beta.

His feet pounding against the earth just to get to safety, just to get away. Running as fast as he could; as hard as he could. Scott knew in the back of his mind that if he didn't get away then everything they worked for would just fall down the drain and no one would be able to save them; no one would be able to stop Peter. An arrow pierced the back of his leg, causing the beta to tumble into the leaves. Despite the excruciating pain the beta felt, he still managed to roll to his back just to lay eyes on the culprit. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Kate Argent but it was the tag-along that shocked him the most, next to the wicked witch of the west was Allison Argent. She was dressed for the occasion, wearing combat boots that were knee high and in her hands was a bow, strapped to her back was a quiver filled with dozens of arrows. His wide brown eyes were filled with distraught as he watched his once beloved girlfriend approach him. Was she coming to kill him? She had to be if she was with Kate now.

"Allison, I can explain." He said but Allison wanted no parts in it, she was tired of the lying and tired of being in the dark.

She stood over the beta with emotionless olive green eyes, it was as if Scott was looking into the eyes of a stranger. She said nothing and there was no sign of remorse for putting an arrow in Rickey and Derek. Was this the end?

"We caught them Aunt Kate; now what?" Allison asked with her blank expression.

She received no answer at first, but as she went to turn around she heard a gun fire that caused her to jump. Out the shadows was Kate Argent holding her eagle desert pistol.

"Now we kill them." She said cold as she pulled her trigger once more, but this time over towards Rickey.

Allison stood speechless towards Kate's action. Her once role model was now telling her to kill. Scott could easily tell that Allison was just as afraid as him, he could watch as Kate took step by step towards; pointing her pistol right between the betas eyes.

"No. Kate don't…" Allison pleaded to her aunt, her family, but Kate pushed away and ignored the girl.

It was almost as if Allison was just another person to her.

"Kate please!" Allison cried out.

Just as the huntress slid her fingers straight towards the trigger she was startled by the loud sound of another gun firing. Her head shot up towards the direction from where the bullet came and to her surprise it was Chris Argent.

"I know what you did Kate and it was wrong." Said the hunter.

"I did what I had to do. No one else would do it." She justified.

"There were children in that house! Some were human!"

After everything Chris said, Kate still held her grounds with her gun pointed straight at Scott, she could care less what everyone thought of her at this point.

"We go by the code!" Chris exclaimed.

"There is no code!" Kate exclaimed as well.

For a brief moment, the siblings stared each other down with aggression in their eyes. Kate gripped her gun tighter than ever, she was ready to pull the trigger. Nothing but a haunting silence and the sound of wind brushing through the trees was heard. Chris held his gun pointed to his own sister, Kate pointed her gun straight to Scott, and Allison could only sit in awe just waiting to see what would happen next.

The silence was suddenly broken when they heard a short lived chuckle coming; they all turned their heads towards the front porch of the burned Hale home where their eyes met Peter Hale, clapping as if he just witnessed a play.

"Bravo everyone." He smirked.

Kate stood in fear as she slowly began to back away Scott and quickly switched her aim towards Peter.

"My, oh my Kate, you look as if just seen a ghost." Peter mocked the huntress, slowly taking a step closer and closer.

Kate threw both her shaky hands around her pistol and continued to back away. Chris quickly threw his aim on Peter just as Scott jumped to his feet and became a shield for Allison. With both Rickey and Derek down, he would have to protect everyone… even Kate.

"This is the moment we've all been waiting for Kate." Peter said as he dropped down to all fours and became nothing but a black flash that bolted all around the area, knocking everyone off their feet, one by one until Kate was the only standing.

He was saving her for last and so he did. He appeared behind the huntress, launching a kick in the back of her knee that caused her to become off balanced but before she could hit the ground, Peter caught her by the throat. His sharp nails wrapped around her soft skin, he waited for this moment, dreamt about it and now it was finally happening.

"Please don't!" Allison begged the alpha, she stood on her two feet.

Peter glanced over at the teenage girl, staring her dead in the eyes.

"You have such a lovely niece, Kate." Said Peter, "she looks a lot like you…beautiful."

"Please don't do this…" Allison murmured.

Tears began to form in the alphas eyes, "say you're sorry Kate. Say you're sorry for decimating my family. For leaving me crippled and broken for the last six years!"

Kate refused, "never…" she said just before Peter ripped his claws against the huntress throat, leaving blood to splatter against the leaves just as Kate's body fell limp to the cold hard ground as every bit of life left her body. The once glimmering light in the huntress eyes was now shunned out. Allison dropped to her knees in disbelief, it was almost as if some had just taken the life out of her as well.

"Whoops…" said the alpha as he took a step closer to the brunette.

However, Allison was stuck in a daze to even realize the danger she was just put in: Peter was going to kill her.

The alpha raised his claws into mid-air and as he got ready to bring them down, Rickey Stones had come from the side and knocked the alpha right off his feet.

At his side was Scott McCall and Derek Hale, together the three were ready to fight off Peter and stop him from causing any more bloodshed.

"Ready for round 2?" Rickey smirked.

Peter stood to his feet, he knew that taking them on would be nothing more than child's play. Each had a murderous look in their eye but it was still not enough to take Peter on.

Rickey was the first to make his move on Peter, however with ease Rickey flipped to his back. Derek was the next to charge in, he swung his fist once but Peter was able to counter the betas movement and also able to knock him on the ground as well.

Scott saw this an opportunity to grab Allison and take her to safety which was right next to her father and that's exactly what he did, "stay here," he demanded of the brunette.

When Allison finally snapped out of her daze, the first thing she noticed was the brawl between Peter and Scott. She noticed how Scott fought hard to take down Peter, from punching to kicking to even grappling, Scott tried every move in the book but it was like Peter had predicted everything. He was barely touchable.

Scott threw a single punch to the alpha just for him catch it like a ball to glove. Pain shot through every ounce of the betas body as Peter began to crush his fist, the pain was strong enough to bring Scott down to his knees. Rickey attempted to sneak upon the alpha from behind but only got a kick to his stomach. Derek jumped back to his feet and rushed over to Peter for Scott's aid but just as he made his way over towards the two, Peter flung the smaller beta over to Derek, stopping him in his track.

The alpha felt his body shifting until finally, he took on the form of the monstrous wolf he truly was; just on his two feet he towered over Rickey.

"Ah shit." Rickey murmured as Peter marched over to the omega and when he finally reached him, Peter shoved his razor sharp claws into Rickey's stomach and raised him into midair, just to be eye to eye.

A dark crimson liquid seeped from the omegas mouth and dripped off his lips, he knew right then and there that this was the end for him but he wasn't going to beg.

"Do your worse." He taunted the monstrous alpha, waiting for the next move but for now Peter could only release a loud ear-deafening roar into the omegas face.

As Allison began to fear the worse and lose hope for the three, she was blinded by a surprising light. To her amazement it was Jackson's Porsche and out jumped Riley Stones with a glass flask in his hands, "hey you ugly son of a bitch let go off my brother!" Riley shouted as he flung the flask straight toward the monstrous creature.

But in order for Peter to have caught the flask, he had to drop Rickey first and it was just what Riley was expecting.

"Allison now!" Rickey shouted to the brunette.

She wasn't sure what the omega was talking about but once she laid eyes on her bow it all came running towards, with quick speed drew an arrow from her quiver and plucked her bow straight off the ground and set aim at the flask; she shot the arrow directly at the flask, shattering it and igniting Peter's entire arm into flames from the tip of his fingers all the way to his shoulder.

"Jackson!" Riley called out to the jock who sat in the driver seat and out he came, followed by Stiles. The jock flung his flask right to Peter but this time, his engulfed his entire body into flames. A smirk of success appeared on the young omegas face after witnessing the fall of Peter. But the alpha didn't go down at that instant, instead he used every ounce of energy he had left to charge at Allison, it was his sole mission… he would surely kill her before he die.

Derek and Rickey caught on quickly, they both shared a grin before dashing to the alpha and leaped into the air, both sending a kick right into the center of the alpha chest. Their kick was strong enough to send Peter tumbling backwards until finally collapsing on his back.

The alpha, Peter Hale, was finally defeated and was slowly becoming nothing more but a burnt crisp of what he used to be.

"You gotta admit," Rickey smirked, "we were badass."

Derek, like always ignored the omega and watched as his psychotic uncle burned alive, hearing his cries reach the night sky.

* * *

><p>Chris Argent had just woken up and looked to his daughter for help getting up, he could see his dead sister. It was heart breaking. Everyone else seemed okay and just at any moment, the sheriff and his squad would arrive. He looked over once again, noticing Scott wanted to see Allison. After everything that had happened, she could use some alone time with the beta. With nod of his head, he allowed Allison to see Scott, just for at least now.<p>

**Seeing Allison and Scott together forced a soft smile on Rickey's, she had found out his secret and still accepted him. He wondered if Anna would do the same. Anna was the only thing on his mind, he had just realized that she was the only person who he hadn't seen yet and he had to see her. He needed to see her.

"Anna…" his smile fell apart to the thought of her.

The omega broke off into a mad dash, heading to his home.

If she was still there then there was a chance he could explain, he would tell her everything. He would tell her about her father, his secrets, and how she changed his life. She was the love of his life, the one who kept his demons locked away and the only one who keep them locked. If she was gone, then so was he. He the harsh burning bright light that blinded him, he wanted to be a better person because of her. If he didn't have her then he had no one. All he could think about when Kate held a gun to her head at point blank was tearing out her throat and could care less for the consequences. To him, Anna was everything trapped in one 120 something pound girl.

He forced himself run faster and even after the pain in his legs grew more unbearable, he continued running.

He ran through the woods, leaping over peoples gates and out their yards until finally reaching his home. He search through all the rooms but came to nothing, only a sheet a paper that rested on their kitchen countertop: a goodbye note.

When Riley later arrived home, he found his front door wide opened and up against the wall was his older brother who sat with his head in his hands.

"Well, Derek's an alpha now." Riley said

Rickey lifted his head up to reveal his red and puffy eyes, if Riley didn't know any better he would have to say that Rickey has been crying, but for how long and why?

"She's gone…" Rickey murmured.

Riley's brows knitted together in confusion. He had the slightest clue of what his brother meant…until it hit him. His brows separated themselves as his eyes grew to the size of saucers.

Anna was gone from their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>A heart breaking finale :(<strong>

**Not gonna lie, I had a tiny tear moment writing the ending.**

**But I'd appreciate it if you guys left a comment or a review and let me know on your thoughts?**

**I have no set date for the sequel but you can expect it in about 3 weeks.**

**There will also be a one shot that I will be posting soon that will lead right into season 2!**

**Farewell until then :]**


End file.
